The Adventures Of Layton And Luke Season 6
by DragonsAreFriends1
Summary: Yet again the next season returns at last! Remember comments help make it go faster! So review! Last chapter is NOW up !
1. Chapter 1: The Chess Champ

I just realized while looking for as much info as I have gathered on the next game that it just seems to take place mainly at a carnival right? Well if that's the whole games main place then I can at least work my way to a carnival or "Carnival city type thing" later on in this season. Have most of the chapters beforehand be on how life is for everyone so far.

So I'm proud to say I'm back and this season takes place before and eventually during SOME of the events of newest professor Layton game! The rest that's not related to this game will be purely my mind at work!

And thanks to all for the info! It REALLY did help! Thank you!

Let's begin shall we?

Chapter 1: The Chess Champ

It was the beginning of a new school year for just about everyone. Professor went back to teaching at his university. Luke and Flora...back to school. Even Klaus and Katia were going to school. At the professors university. Being older than Luke and Flora why not? Beside that Remi had to keep watch of Klaus still so.

And as Layton's assistant at the school, she had to be there.

Life returned to a busy but happy time.

One day as Luke and Flora were heading home together from school...

"Professor's not gonna be happy..." Luke sighed. "I'm failing my math..." he groaned, holding a small paper with a big 'F' on it. "I got to hide this somehow..."

"You'll never get this past the professor Luke." Flora shook her head, patting Luke's back comfortably. "Besides report cards come in the mail tomorrow. Best to just swallow your pride and give him the paper."

"Yeah right!" Luke yelped. "Dad's gonna be mad! I don't want to see that. He stayed up many of nights trying to help me with homework...this will just prove I never made it even with his help..."

"He'll be madder if you hide it." Flora stated flatly.

"But I still can't just-" Luke began, pausing for a moment, eyes catching sight of a girl not too far away.

But not just any girl, Luke knew her. When he remembered her last she reminded him so much of Flora. Same face, same pretty eyes. She even had a red bow in her hair, only it was just about as big as her head. And her hair was blond.

It was Emily Ruth.

"Emily..?" Luke blinked, wondering what the young lady could possibly be here in London again for.

"Hmm?" Flora blinked, looking over to Emily as well. "What? You know her?"

Nodding Luke smiled and started to shout Emily's name as he and her approached. "Yeah, you were in your village at the time...me and professor told you about our adventure a while back right? Where we visited that island?"

"Oh yes, I remember now." Flora smiled, which only got bigger as the kids came over to the chess champion. Emily seemed startled at first upon seeing the two run her way, but a somewhat smile spread across her face at seeing Luke, a familiar face.

"Luke Triton." Emily greeted. "It's been a while. How are you?"

"I've been great!" Luke said, putting his hands holding the failed grades behind his back. "I'm a little shocked to see you back here though. Why the long trip?"

Emily's eyes narrowed a bit as she seemed to bite her lip in frustration. Flora did the honors and wacked Luke upside the head slightly with her hand.

"Luke your being rude! We should just be happy she came. Not WHY she came." Flora told him, sticking out her hand to the young lady. "It's nice to meet you Emily. My names Flora. Flora Reinhold." she said smiling sweetly.

Emily to put on a smile as the two girls shook hands. "Emily Ruth." the chess champ properly introduced herself. "So very nice to meet you too, Flora. And once again you too Luke."

"Thanks Emily," Luke replied sheepishly, rubbing the spot on his head where Flora smacked him. Suddenly Luke's eyes grew big, an idea springing to his head. "Say Emily, how about we come over to your house. Do you live here now?"

"We-well..." Emily muttered, biting her lip. Before she could answer Flora gave Luke another proper smack to the head. Emily could only blink and giggle after that. "You too seem awfully close." Emily said with a wink.

"We are, shocking huh?" Luke smiled. Well they were young lovers still. It might take a while for everyone else to know that. Sometimes they acted more like brother and sister more than boyfriend and girlfriend. Always nice to keep people guessing.

"Say Emily, since your here in London for the time being how about you come to our home for a visit?" Flora bubbled. "I'm sure the professor will be happy to see you again. No. I KNOW he'll be happy. What do you say?"

"There goes my idea to hide out at Emily's place until the professor forgot all about my test..." Luke muttered.

"Sure Flora." Emily smiled. "Thank you very much."

While Flora and Emily walked into the house casually Luke made a fool of himself and snuck around the living room the moment he got inside and hide behind the couch. Emily and Flora finding this behavior quite enjoyable to watch to a point.

"Luke, you can stop hiding, the professors not even downstairs." Flora laughed, leading Emily to the kitchen for a cup of tea. "I hope you like how I brew it, Emily." she said in a small voice. "Normally it's the professor that makes the best tea, but I tried to learn."

"I'm sure its fine, I don't mind really." Emily nodded, both girls sitting down for a nice chat while Luke headed upstairs as quietly as he could.

Finally, someone Flora could have a normal girl chat around her age! Someone who Flora could relate to. She could only hope Emily would stay in town for a while. Those two talked like they'd not seen one another in years.

Luke was a little shocked, but for right now sneaking into his room was of upmost need. He could hear Layton hard at work in his study. Grading papers and such, surely if Luke kept extra quiet he could make it to his room unnoticed.

Sadly every step he took there was a creaking sound from the floor boards. Surly enough to wake the dead. Luke was gridding his teeth the whole way to his door, but even opening that made a slow awful creaking sound.

"We really should get your door fixed..." the professor yawned, as he walked right past Luke on his way downstairs. Luke nearly jumped out of his skin, not even hearing Layton get up, he was too worried about his own noise.

How silly...Regardless Luke quickly went into his room and shut the door.

"Where do I put it? Where do I put it?" Luke kept repeating to himself, pacing all over his room for a place to hide the bad grades. He'd throw it out the window if he could but the gardens were back there and the professor liked to go back there so, out of the question.

While was busy plotting Layton warmly greeted Emily. He was shocked to see her but not complaining for sure. "So you've moved to London all by yourself, my dear?" Layton said quietly as the three were not at this point drinking tea. "That's rather a big step."

"Ye-yes, well since grandpa died I needed to be somewhere else is all..." Emily replied sadly, lowering her head. "No big deal really."

"What about your mom and dad? Won't they worry?" Flora asked with a frown. "I know you must be popular being a chess champ and all but...they would want you home right?"

Emily fiddled with her tea cup for a bit longer, still looking down, Layton remained quite as well, reading the Chess champs feelings with but a glance.

"My mom and dad...they passed away a few years back." Emily said sighing a bit.

"Oh Emily..." Flora whispered dreadfully.

Emily kept talking after that. "After a few mouths with them gone, I could not afford the house we had lived in. My grandpa refused to go into retirement so I went to live with him at his house...then when he was dying..." Emily's voice trailed off.

"You came to London a few mouth's back to try and get eternal life to keep him alive." Layton finished. "At least it all makes since now. That's quite sad my dear..." the professor bit his lip, feeling just as equally sorry for her as Flora.

Emily nodded again, clearing her throat. "With grandpa gone I again could not keep on living in his house either do to cost. Sadly I don't have any other relatives close by that I can go to so I thought I'd come here to start a fresh new life in London."

"Sounds okay I guess, but Emily..." Flora said, still frowning. "are you sure this is what you want? I mean, moving all the way here...do you have a place to stay until you get a good job and whatnot."

There was a pained look on Emily's face for a split second, but it faded into a small smile after a while. A slight pause while she gathered her thoughts together. "Of course I do." Why'd she have to think about it though?

Professor seemed to noticed something really off with her answer as much as Flora, as he slightly cocked his head to the side confused. He sounded like he might have been ready to offer her a place to stay if she needed it, but Emily suddenly stood up quickly gathering the few things she carried with her.

"Emily?" Flora said worriedly, standing up as well, going around the table to where she was.

Emily however just shook her head and smile, walking backwards for the front door. "You guys don't have to worry about me. I'm a world famous chess master...they'll have rooms for me. I'll be fine."

"Well we can't force you to stay here. If you're really sure this is what you wish then my dear." Layton said, tipping his hat, following Flora and escorting Emily to the door to see her off. "Take care, and do let us know when you have found a place."

"Your free to come visit anytime." says Flora.

Emily smiled big at Flora and Layton. They were both so kind. Even Luke of course. "Thank you so much, I will be back." Emily said waving goodbye as she walked down the streets and vanishing around a corner.

"I do hope she'll be okay." Flora said to Layton in a small voice, closing the door and getting settled down in the living room.

"Well I'm not too sure myself," Layton said, grabbing his tea cup and sitting on the couch. "But I can say for sure you two will be the best of friends. You both have the same good caring hearts."

"Thanks professor." Flora smiled, feeling a slight blush.

Luke came downstairs acting as his normal happy-go-lucky self. He'd properly hidden the bad grades under his bed and figured the professor still did not know. Flora looked up to find Luke grinning like an idiot as he came into the living room to greet everyone.

"Hi you guys! What did I miss?" Luke asked in a very sweet voice, starting to coming over and sit down. He had a plan for grabbing the mail the next day before the professor by getting up extra early! He could not lose this now!

"Oh..." Flora said with a soft smile, staring off into space. She'd completely forgotten about Luke during the talk. "I do believe I made a new friend."

"Never mind that now," Layton chuckled, taking another sip of his tea. "Luke, how was school?"

"Oh school!" Luke laughed, placing his hands behind his head. "You'll never guess what happened."

"I think I would," Layton continued. "Your teacher called me up and told me your slipping behind in class. Got an "F" today huh?" he said, still smiling up at Luke.

Luke's face fell a thousand miles as he fell to the floor with a big thud, crying out as he did so. Flora was daydreaming and Layton still smirked and drank his tea. Of course...the one thing Luke overlooked...the darn telephones!

While Luke pouted a tad on the floor, Layton gave him a thick book and placed it down gently on the table in front of him. "Never fear now my boy, I'm sure with my help again and Flora's new friend we can help get those grades in tip top shape again."

"Ye-yes professor..." Luke groaned.

Outside in the town dark clouds set in, rain would soon be on the way as the sky's grew dark.

Emily found herself still walking around with a small umbrella and what few belonging she owned. Her face showed worry as she looked about for a place to stay for the night. Coming here used up all the money she had and starting a new life would be much harder than anything she could have imagined.

"What was I thinking?" she told herself, sighing deeply as she looked down at her feet. She had the skills to get a good paying job but no place to stay at till she did so. "I should have stayed with Flora...I'm such a fool."

Night time was quickly setting in, as towns people minded their own and tended out of the area, leaving Emily alone in the empty streets.

While Emily thought further on where she planned to make living arrangements for time being she made little knowing she was being followed. She did not hear the fast approaching footsteps from all around, heading for her.

"Guess I could go head to a park and sleep on a bench..." Emily muttered sarcastically. It was hard for her to think she'd gone this far just to end up without a home. If she just could have had that eternal life...her grandpa would still be alive...she'd be with him.

Emily's head suddenly snapped up in shock, hearing the sounds of dark drunk chuckles. She finally noticed, she was indeed not by herself out here, as a few men began to walk out of the shadows of the alleys.

Thugs nonetheless. And they reeked of alcohol.

"Hey there," one biker type man whistled. "What's a pretty young lady like you doing out here all alone? Are ya lost?" he asked, coming up to her with the others and blocking her paths of escape.

Scared as she was Emily stood her ground the best she could. She had to work this out somehow. Surely a master of chess she could think of something, but these were tough taller much older men...and Emily had no fighting skills. And in chess of course you battled in numbers. The odds were not looking good for her.

"I'm fine thank you." she tried to say politely, but the thugs could sense the fear in Emily's voice, this only made the further come to her. She tried her best to back up and leave but she just ended up bumping into another one.

"Where you going? Come on, will show you a good time." another said, harshly grabbing her shoulder.

Emily flinched at the touch and shot a nasty glare at them, her body tensing up. "Leave me alone!" she demanded.

"Oh look you mad her angry!" another thug laughed to the other, the group of men slow pushing her towards a dark alley to do who knows what to her. "Aww, that's no good. Come on babe will go have a REAL party then!"

Emily's eyes went wide, she struggled to break free, letting out frightened screams as the held her back and were actually starting to rip her parts of her clothes. "Help!" she cried. "SOMEONE HELP!"

Thugs only laughed harder, pushing her to a wall! Emily let out a sharp yelp of pain and slid to the ground as more thugs gathered around ready to continue.

Emily closed her eyes helplessly knowing full good and well she'd never see tomorrow now.

Suddenly she heard a voice pop out from behind the group of thugs.

"Hey now! That's not very nice!" came a kids voice. But it sounded mad and hyper. The thugs stopped what they were doing and all turned around, spotting a little short-haired, redhead. The child had a sour look on her face as she bravely came closer, hands to her hips.

Nina.

Not that Emily knew that.

"Well, well, we have another pretty lady to take for the keeping!" one thug smirked, everyone getting up and running for the little ninja. "Get her before she makes another sound!"

Emily wanted to get up and help, or shout to the young lady to get away but she could not, her voice appeared lost for the moment. Though little did she know, the little girl was completely fine.

"You asked for it!" Nina shouted, jumping high in the air, avoiding the muscular arms reaching for her. Though the men were shocked by this they still kept coming, this time at running speeds to attack.

Nina dodged each of their punches or attempts to grab her and landed softly on one thugs back. When another tried to hit her Nina would merely jump off and the thug she was riding on got hit instead. Not to mention knowing the pressure points of the body she was able to hit them just in the right spot to send them all crashing down on their backs or bellies.

Once all the thugs were properly knocked out Nina slowly made her way to a shaking Emily who was still on the ground, looking up shocked at the little ninja.

"Looks like someone needs a hand..." Nina smiled down at her, bending over extending her small hands to help Emily up. Naturally Emily did so and stood up. While she stood there brushing herself off Nina took the time to introduce herself. "The names Nina."

"Emily Ruth." the chess champ replied weakly, still in her head trying to figure out how a little girl like Nina could take down so many on her own.

"Well come on Emily." Nina says cutely, gently grabbing her hands and leading her down the streets. Emily did not resist this time. This girl had in fact saved her life, and she did owe her. "I'll take you to papa...he'll help you out."

Oh fun eh?

Well anyway as always Read and review! This is the first chapter you know and I'm a little scared, As for the main people that review every chapter in the main stories before this one! I can't wait to see all you again for this new season! Here's to hoping that it goes well! Cheers!

Any question's don't be afraid to ask!

~Trinity~

PS Welcome to the new season!


	2. Chapter 2: Ready For School

Chapter 2: Ready For School

"No, no, no ,no!" Don growled, coming downstairs early that morning to find the chess champion asleep on his couch. This must have been some kind of mistake. Paolo was not a villain anymore! He was not kidnapping anyone, kids or adults. Where the heck did the girl come from?

Long ago, he shivered at the thought of having pets, kids and lady's living with him in his own domain. And for some reason, along came Sasha then Nina then that blasted cat Neo and now this young lady? And not just any lady, no, but a world famous chess champion?

He was gonna get in trouble big time! And why? Was the world out to get him? How was an X-bad guy gonna explain this to the inspector? What was he gonna say? What was he gonna do? What was-

"Morning papa!" Nina called over her shoulder, trying to work on making a quick breakfast for her and her new friend. "Please don't wake Emily, she had a really rough night."

Don froze and looked up. Oh of course...it was Nina's doing! And Layton thought his kids were gonna give a heart attack! Ha! Yeah right. "Why's she on the couch?" Don grumbled, coming into the kitchen with Nina. "Why is she in my house?" his voice raising ever so slightly. "Why did you not leave her where you found her?"

Nina made a cute puffed up face. "She's not like some cat I just found up in the streets. We have to help her papa."

Don slapped his own face, grumbling settling down a tad. Cat huh? Well even Neo was still living in this house! What the heck was that about?

"I promise I'll explain, but first, want some breakfast papa?" Nina asked sweetly.

"Well, I guess breakfast can't hurt..." Don sighed, giving in at last, sitting down at the table. Nina's eyes filled with sparkles.

"So we can keep her?" she squealed. Don nearly flipped his wig.

"Now look who's treating her like a cat!" he spat, Nina started laughing.

"Sorry, sorry!" she giggled.

Neo, the little white kitten, cutely jumped on the couch Emily was sleeping on and began to rub her furry head on the girls cheek. Meowing softly.

Emily slowly awoke with a yawn, blankly looking at Neo for a moment. "Where am I..?" she muttered confused. Laying there trying to recollect her thoughts from just last night. The thugs...the fighting...Nina saving her...oh that's right! Nina and she brought her to this house so...

Emily sat up with a bit of a start, looking around for more answers. Though upon seeing Don Paolo, her eyes went wide as she yelped and tried to duck down. Don and Nina stared at her reaction, both sweat dropping a little. Let's just hope Emily did not call the police on him!

"Please don't be scared Emily." Nina told her. "This IS my papa." she said in a sweet voice.

"So this is...normal..?" Emily muttered, poking her head back out.

"Strange choice of words, but yes." Paolo sighed, slowly coming over as not to spook Emily. "Let's just say a little kid and her mom changed my heart. You don't have to worry much...I'm not gonna hurt you or anything..."

"Yep," Nina giggled. "Papa only yells when he's angry. Which is most of the time."

"It is not!" Don yelled. Nina started laughing. Oddly enough Emily seen this and began giggling a little herself. Clearly Don's bark now a days was worse than his bite. "Point is..." Don continued, when everyone calmed down, taking a deep sigh. "Emily if you have nowhere else to say and need shelter for a while your free to stay."

"She can? Really?" Nina gasped with utter delighted, jumping up and down, practically shouting she had a sister now.

"Now hold on a minute Nina!" Paolo began to shout, getting steamy again.

Emily just laughed more, making Don and Nina be quiet and look over at her. "You two must be good..." she said, wiping away tears of laughter. "I've never known a evil genius to change his ways and actually offer me this...heck anyone..."

"So is that a yes Emily?" Nina said smiling warmly at her.

"We-well...it's not forever, just until I get a home of my own again I can manage but...yes." she said gentle, bowing to Paolo. "Thank you...thank you so much."

"Ugh...don't remind me..." Don sighed, pressing a hand to his face wondering what he just got himself into. "Anyway we don't have an extra room so you're going to have to share one with Nina. Besides you can help make sure she sleeps on time and does not fool around at night."

"No problem sir." Emily smiled. "I'll work hard! At anything you want me to. I don't want any money. I-"

"It's alright Emily." Nina interrupted softly, gently grabbing her hand. "It's your home too now. Just be yourself...that's all we ask silly."

Emily blinked at Nina a few times, again meeting smiles with one another. Nodding quietly.

Paolo sighed, again slapping a hand to his face as he went for the door. Yep this was going to be trouble...he knew it. what WAS he doing? "I'm going to go buy another bed for Emily..."

Meanwhile...

Luke was still ever struggling with his grades...the professor could not put his foot on what the problem might have been exactly...but maybe it had something to do with him becoming a teenager...he did just enter the beginning stage over the summer.

Ugh, the unlucky number thirteen. Wait. Should the professor be that superstitions? No. It was bad to believe in such things...like seven years bad luck for breaking a mirror. Layton was far to mature. But then again what did he know about teens?

Other than practice with Flora...but she's easier...being so kind and gentle...a boy teen was...was...

"Luke?" Layton called, knocking on the boys room that morning. "Are you up? I have to head to work early, so I just wanted to make sure you and Flora will be alright."

No reply.

Course Luke never did like mornings that much but by all means he was always up and ready to go on a school day. Only times he slept in was on weekends or if he was sick. Oh no. Was he ill?

Worry spread all over Layton's face he quickly, but quietly opening the door to check on his son. Frowning in an instant when he saw Luke. No...it was not the weekend of course and the boy clearly did not have a cold.

He was still fast asleep, snoring softly.

Layton walked over to wake the boy. But he wondered: why had the boys alarm clock not woke him up? Was it never turned on last night or-

"Oh Luke..." Layton sighed, finding a smashed clock buried under a few text books. The killer snooze button. And that was not the worst of it either...Luke must have been up late reading alright, but not his math books. There was thin paper books of comics scattered all throughout his bed. God only know what they were about, the professor did not bother reading them.

He'd always allowed the boy his own free time to by what he earned with some spare change on their adventures but still...this was not the right things to do. Surely he'd rot out his mind! And was the small TV he had in his room still on?

Careful not to try and startle the boy Layton began to gently shake his shoulder to get him to stir. Luke just snorted in reply. Tossing about till he found a simpler position to lay in. "Very well Luke you leave me little choice." Layton sighed lightly, walking towards his windows and opening the blinds.

The sudden burst of light entering the room reached Luke an woke him up in an instant. Eyes gone wide from the sheer brightness Luke yelped and jumped from his bed and slid to the floor, taking his covers and blankets with him.

"Ah professor!" Luke said groggy, covering his hands with his eyes, rubbing them fiercely.

"Now I believe I've shed some light on the situation, my boy." Layton said simply. Picking up one of a half open comics and a unread text book and showing it to Luke when the boys eyes adjusted to the light again. "I can see why your failing in math."

Luke's eyes went a little wide. Course, what did he expect? The professor knows or eventually finds out everything in the end. And he was obviously caught red-handed. Luke knew he was in for a long talk.

"I...I umm..." Luke was trying to think of a good excuse. Sadly he was all out of ideas. Only thing that managed to pass through his lips was: "I'm VERY sorry."

"What's gotten into you, son?" Layton asked, voice still gentle. Luke could tell Layton was not mad, but disappointed. Not that he liked either emotion on the good professors face. "I understand your entering your teen years and are in need of some other enjoyment but you should know better...studies always come first."

"Ye-yes sir..." Luke said with a sigh. "Your right, dad.."

"Nevertheless, my boy I'll be taking away your comics and such until your grades improve. Fair enough?" Layton said sadly, picking up the mess of comics and turning off his TV. He hate to punish the boy even if it's only something as simple as this.

"It's fair professor." Luke nodded, too tired while he sat there rubbing his eyes.

"I have to head off to work now," Layton said smiling in an instant as he placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. "I'll try and be home early to help more with grades. Try not to fall asleep in class."

"Sure thing professor." Luke smile starting to get up and get ready to change out of his pajamas as the professor left the room.

Sure enough though Layton knew he need not worry about Luke too much. Some parts of that boy might wonder a little and be a little trouble maker, but Luke was still that same sweet kind boy he's always been with all these years.

His little boy.

While Luke finally got ready Layton went downstairs said his goodbye to Flora and was off and out the door for the car.

"Make sure Luke and you get to school in time!" he called to her from the car while Flora stood at the doorway.

"Course professor! Have a good day! Be safe!" Flora replied, waving him off as he drove down the road and out of sigh. Meanwhile Rosa walking in on Luke thinking he's up and dressed already...

Because Rosa was still living in the house Flora could hear her entering Luke's room for housekeeping. Flora giggled hearing the quite funny shouts from Luke for it seemed she walked in on him naked. The poor embarrassed kid. "I'm sorry I thought you were already up!" Rosa gasped.

Although Luke should relax. Rosa's lived long enough where no part on Luke's body was anything new.

At the university...

Klaus and Katia were heading to class like always, studying Medicine, and History together. Katia much wanted to become a doctor someday, to help in the need of saving lives and help prevent the workings of deadly illnesses. A wish for everyone to live one longer.

Klaus although he wanted to be kind of like the professor and Remi in terms of the history work also took fencing classes in his spare time. He was still in need of improvement and you never know if Squall, Alfred or someone else would show up looking for a fight. It was on.

Ironically Luke and Klaus-when it came to fencing and other such competitions with one another- both took after school fencing with Layton every now and then. Though they acted like brothers deep down they still did have the boy needs of testing each other in means of how much stronger the other has gotten.

Katia was the first to notice Emily also as an official new student at the university that nice afternoon at lunch. She'd heard about her being in London from Flora. And of course Katia herself also became fast friends that calming day.

Emily planned on joining Katia for her work for the art of Medicine. While Klaus worked on History, and of course once Luke was of age for this school he'd be working side by side with Klaus.

"I don't remember seeing you this morning during class Emily..." Katia said, unknowingly bringing up an embarrassing subject on Emily's part. "Course I did not think to see you here in London either." she said politely.

"Ah yes," Emily blushed, moving around a few pieces of food on her plate. "Forgive me...I was helping Mr. Paolo get his little girl signed up for her first day of school here in London as well." After all Paolo could not very well walk up to a public area with his bad record. No school would except Nina that way.

Not to mention the little ninja needed an education. But she's not all used to being outside Japan for all that long, so in the end Emily agreed to be Nina's 'Sister' for help to get her into places Paolo could not go. Both doing equal parts to make sure the whole odd family was well taken care of.

"You LIVE with Don Paolo?" Katia blinked, mainly shocked.

"Yes, but it's okay." Emily smiled. "They have in their own ways been very nice to me. I owe them a lot. I'm more than happy to watch Nina and what not. Besides it's a bigger family then what I ever dreamed of before."

"I'm happy for you Emily," Katia said, meeting with her smile. "I felt the same way when I moved in with Klaus and Remi...don't know what either of us would have done if not." And it's not like Emily and Nina both could not still see Flora and everyone too. One big complete friends and families.

Klaus was a little late coming to lunch to join Katia and Emily. Having a long chat with Layton in the history class room.

"Now Klaus what have we told you about starting fights here?" Layton said firmly, crossing his arms.

"I don't start them." Klaus protested. "I just finish them! The other students keep saying I'm cheating. I can't help it if I'm smarter than them. And I don't try to brag about it. Either that or they use me as a challenge to test themselves."

"That's no excuse for fighting with them in the parking lot, my boy." Layton said, keeping his calm.

"They keep cornering me!" Klaus growled. " I don't have much choice but to kick there sorry butts!"

"You know better than that." Layton shook his head. "As I've told Luke: a gentlemen only resorts to fighting as a last attempt. Try to let me or Remi know next time. Let us help you. Your an adult Klaus but still very young. It should not all be up to you alone. It just makes it harder for yourself. Clear?"

"Yes sir..." Klaus sighed, lowering his head in defeat. Layton was right, but some time he could not help it. Pride got in the way.

Although after words Layton still gave him a nice pat on the back for comfort and sent him off to join his friends for lunch. "Very good, you best be off now. Katia is waiting for you."

Klaus left, blushing at the thought. Once he'd left, Layton worked on gathering up his paperwork and grades all nice and ordered. Most of the matters of Klaus, Luke, and Emily were out of his worries and thoughts for now.

"Need any help with those professor?" came voice.

Arching a brow Layton turned around spotting Remi come walk in with a giggle. Layton had a blush of his own. "Ah yes if you would not mind Remi." he chuckled.

While they worked a bit in the office together Remi could not help but feel a little guilt for Klaus's behavior. "I'm sorry about this Hershel. I'll help him get over this problem one way or another."

"It's not all yours to fret over, my dear. You and I are a team right?" he smiled warmly to her.

Remi nodded in reply. "In more ways than one." she agreed. "Well I guess here's hoping to another year full of adventure together for all of us."

Layton rubbed his hand up to Remi's and gave it a light squeeze. "Not just for this school year Remi..." he giggled, brushing a lock of hair from her eyes and giving her a light kiss on the cheek. "Always."

"Always then." Remi giggled back.

With that the two of them packing up what else they needed done and head off together for the teacher's lounge for lunch.

Sorry for the wait, I was trying to get a beat for what I was thinking on doing still for this.

Weekly updates will begin shortly! No more slacking off for me! Get ready for this season! And remember to keep Read and reviewing for support!

~Trinity~


	3. Chapter 3: Sin

Chapter 3: Sin

"Luke I can't understand why you're so far behind in math...you used to be so good at it." Layton muttered, sitting with Luke and Flora at the dinner table that night. It had been one long day, and with so much to talk about but in the end Luke ended up getting the same talk about grades as well.

"I was getting a little too into those comics..." Luke admitted. "I did not mean for it to go this far."

"I see," Layton said, taking a sip of his tea. "Read to late at night AND watched too much TV...did not give your body the rest it needed and in turn could not work hard on your tests." Sighing again the professor frowned again.

It was a good thing he took those comics away when he did. Now maybe his grades would recover...it would not be long now until someday Luke and Flora would be out of school and on their own. As they say: A mind is a terrible thing to waste.

Flora was the cheeriest one at the table, wanting so bad to speak. Layton chuckled lightly, nodding her to go right ahead.

"I just spoke with Emily and Katia today after school! It's so strange. She's living with Mr. Paolo and Nina." Flora said with a smile. "I admit it shocked me at first but at least it give my cousin someone younger than Paolo to talk to. I can just see it now!"

"That's nice to hear." Layton said, although he could not possibly see Paolo taking care of more people in his house. After so many years he spend plotting evil in his own isolated world, now thanks to one ninja he was raising kids?

Was a plot twist.

Towards the end of dinner Layton got a call. Rosa was first to pick it up and pass the message to Layton it was Remi. However as he went to politely grab the phone from her...

"She sounds odd," Rosa muttered, handing the phone over and speaking in a low tone. "something's off. Better check to make sure she's alright."

Layton became officially worried and put the phone close to his ear to listen for any signs. "Remi? I'm here. What's wrong?" he asked kindly, but at the same time his voice appeared slightly shaken.

"Hershel...have you check the news?" Remi said in a small tone.

"Why no I have not. You know I don't tend to watch much TV." Layton half chuckled.

"Turn it on right now!" Remi snapped. "We got big problems!"

Layton was so shocked from the shout he had to put his ear away from the receiver.

"Alright, Remi. I will." Layton said, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV set in the living room.

Right away did a news report appear on the screen in the small photo to the corner of the screen. It was obviously talk of Squall being afoot in London again. But something was not the same...someone was in the report with him.

"Once again Jean Descole-or Squall for short- has returned raining more chaos than the last visits." the reporter says. "Not only bidding us more deadly inventions, but a few other henchmen's too worry about as well!"

The photo alongside Squall's showed a woman all dressed in a black robe and hood, wearing a mask identical to the one Squall wore. Only color opposite...Squall's mask was white with black eye pieces, this ladies mask was black with white eye pieces.

She also wore a strange blue bandana of some kind that covered her mouth and down behind but past her ears. A cover up basically so no one could see her true hair color or make out what she REALLY looked like.

She looked frightening, and well dangerous as the report was suggesting. Layton's face went pale. And the worst was yet to be spoken, as he kept the phone still on him by his heart while the report went on.

"The two working together have yet to be caught." says the reporter. "Yet again searching for destruction in their path. Squall appears to be up to his old ways and has been said that one of them has obtained something called the 'Mask of Miracle'. We believe Squall is referring to the one he wears on his face, but this too has not been proven to be correct as his partner in crime also wears a mask that MIGHT contain magic of some kind. Or this could have a different meaning to it completely. No one knows for sure."

"'Mask of Miracle?" Layton muttered, the kids and Rosa behind him also paying extra attention to the news, equally as confused as the professor.

"Squall and his partner known as: 'Sin' are now somewhere in London." the reporter continued. "Police are searching now, but yet have come up with no leads. Already since Squall has come back to London murders at local facilities have occurred. Both are still considered highly dangerous and armed. All people that walk about at night are warned to beware as most likely Squall or Sin will show up then. Mainly attacking the higher ups." says the reporter, bidding everyone in the end good luck as the news went off after that.

"Hershel...are you still there?" Remi asked, voice soft again on the phone.

"I'm here." Layton says, putting the receiver to his ear again. "Oh Remi, this is awful...I thought for sure we'd seen the last of Squall...now he's back, more dangerous than ever."

"I know," Remi agreed. "And I can't see where he found this person with that mask...I wonder which of them holds the real Mask of Miracle...if there really is such a thing."

"And yet the meaning of this Mask may be more deeper than what Squall is leading everyone to believe...either way I don't like this Remi." Layton said seriously. "But like you always tell me we can't let this mess with our daily life's."

"Right. Then I guess I'll see you soon." Remi smiled inwardly on the other end of the phone. "We'll just have to watch after one another. Take care Hershel."

"You too Remi, goodbye." the two hung up.

"I wonder if Paolo knows." Luke said. "Him and Nina are in danger of being attacked by Squall, the guy has a score to settle with them as well."

"Oh Nina, that's right." Flora nodded. "And with Emily living there she'll get caught in the middle. We have to warn them and make sure they know."

"Your right you two." Layton said, coming back to the phone to dial Paolo's number. "It would be wrong not to warn him as well."

Back at Remi's house...

After getting off the phone, Remi quickly sat down and started working. She'd been getting a lot of mail that needed sorted out. And apparently something else had been on her mind for a while now. A few days ago when school was just started young Altava got a call from her and Layton's boss at the university...

Remi had been told she was becoming of great liking to many in the other collages all over the world. Famous much like Professor Layton himself. If word kept going like this she'd be excepted into universities elsewhere and move even more forward.

As great as that sounded to her Remi was working to tell the people else where she liked where she was, and had no intention of leaving now...she had Klaus and Katia to think about the...well let's face it...

...she could not bear to leave Layton and the kids now. There was no way she'd go live far away like that! No matter how well they paid!

Still...if employment kept up at the university like this...Remi might have to switch out...sometimes these other job choices did not give you a chance...Remi could only pray they left her out of it.

"Should I tell Hershel..?" Remi pondered, looking over the mail and paper work. She did not want to tell him if there was nothing to worry about...but if there was..."I want to stay. I'm still his assistant...I have a good life here. I can't switch states or schools for just anyone..."

"Please" she would repeat. "Please don't take me away"

Meanwhile...down in the workshop where Klaus had officially dubbed the place for his own hobbies and invention making...

"Behold Katia! My latest work of art!" Klaus laughed loudly, starting to take off the rather large cover from a new rather large gadget he made.

"You sound like a mad scientist..." Katia smirked, crossing her arms.

Klaus laughed harder. "Ah-ha! Then my second plan worked!"

"Being a comedy man?"

"Yes-I mean no!" Klaus fumed. "I mean, my IQ's even higher!"

"You mean your ego?" Katia laughed even more.

"Oh for the love of..." Klaus grumbled, removing the cover.

It revealed the world's biggest robotic hand. So big...but all Katia could say was...

"You made a giant hand?" she said flatly.

"It's not just a hand!" Klaus growled, stepping over to the robotic hand at the base where the wrists were and stepping inside a door to the inner part of it. "Imagine, not having to use anymore ladders and risk injury!"

"Oh yes I see..." Katia said, avoiding saying anything more unnecessary. This had bad written all over it.

Klaus began working the hand by making it clamp open and closed and stretching up and down to reach heights. "See? You just have the hand do the moving for you and grab whatever you want." Klaus said proudly. "What do you think?"

"Can we try with people?" Katia asked, wanting to climb up on the massive hand and go for a ride.

"Umm, better let me try, Katia." Klaus said, moving her back when she began to climb up. "I don't want you getting hurt. You can work the controls kay?"

Before Klaus knew it, he found himself riding the top of the robotic hand all the way to the open sunroof of the workshop. Oh if only Remi knew what the two were doing right now. "Up high enough, Klaus?" Katia giggled, taking care not to drop her man.

Klaus sighed happily, looking up at the nice night sky. He could almost touch those clouds...Eventually he'd be free of the use of having to be looked after...maybe he and Katia could then start their own life's out there...he'd never make a tool for wrong doing ever again. He promised.

This was just the beginning.

"Klaus?" Katia yelped. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get on the roof-" Klaus replied, leaping from the hand and going to land on the roof above.

Sadly he missed and found himself hanging for dear life. Dangling just below the workshop.

"I-I'm slipping!" Klaus yelled, trying to hold on, but his grip just kept loosening. "Katia! Catch me! Hurry!"

"Alright Klaus!" she called, reaching out with the robotic hand to grab hold. Suddenly he fell to soon and missed it by a few feet! Landing on his belly. Katia only found herself grasping a piece of the sun roof and breaking it in half. "Ah! Klaus! Klaus are you alright?"

Klaus waved at Katia from the ground, a dizzy expression as he did.

'Maybe it's a good thing she did not catch me...' he thought to himself. 'She'd have squeezed me so hard my spine would have snapped...'

Meanwhile...

Unknown to the dangers yet again somewhere in London Emily was secretly following Nina as the little ninja made her way around the streets.

Nina was well aware of the news report and yet she did not mind, in fact it made her REALLY wanna meet this new person and see just how strong she was. "Can't be stronger than my mom! She was the best!" Nina would say proudly.

Emily-unaware of what Nina was doing out so late had to stick close. She had that responsibility for her rent with Paolo. Not to mention the little girl...she'd grown an attachment to her. It was too bad only Nina knew, or Paolo would be out there with Emily bringing Nina home.

"I see you following me." Nina called over her shoulder, spinning around and shouting: 'Boo' to Emily, who was hiding behind a trash bin. Emily jumped a good foot off the ground, placing a hand over her chest, cutely in the end she and Nina had a big laugh over the scare.

"Nina what are you doing leaving the house so late at night?" Emily eventually asked, standing up straight.

"I going see the robed killer, named Sin!" Nina declared. "She's said to be in London with Squall! I wanna check it out!"

"That's not safe at all, I should bring you home. You'll have your papa worried sick." Emily says seriously, taking Nina gently by the arm and leading her back for the house.

"No, oh no..." Nina complained, kicking and squirming playfully, making weak attempts to get free. Course Nina easily could, but what fun would that be? If a little girl could knock out a bunch of thugs...but then again, she might underestimate the chess champ...or...

"Your coming with me and that's that!" says Emily, only glancing back at Nina to find her laughing. "Wh-What's so funny?" she asked confused.

"Oh nothing." Nina giggled." I just can't figure out why your holding that tree branch!"

"Huh?" Emily blinked, looking down at what she thought she had a hold of Nina's arm.

Nina had slipped her arm free and replaced it with a small branch she'd been carrying around!

"Heh, heh...your funny Emily! Let's play!" Nina said jumping over Emily and running off ahead. The little ninja was testing the chess champ. A sort of: Brain Vs Brawn type thing if you will. "Catch me if you can!"

"Hey!" Emily huffed, running after her like a older big sister. "You don't pull that ninja stuff on me!"

"Heh! Run, run as fast as you can!" Nina sang, running faster.

"The gingerbread man you're not!" Emily laughed, keeping up with her.

The two neared Big Ben, Nina being a clever as she could and climbing up the buildings next to the massive tower in order to lose Emily. Though she could not be certain exactly where Emily was down below.

Aside from that she wanted to get down to keep looking for that 'Sin' person.

Emily, meanwhile down below noticed Nina way up high, and was crouching down low to avoid being spotted. "She's not outsmarted me yet..." Emily muttered with a smile, completely forgetting the reason Nina was out here in the first place.

Carefully Emily took the branch Nina had tricked her with and hit a rock off the ground like a ball to a baseball bat! The rock went flying over Nina's head and landed in an alley clear opposite of Emily's position.

Perfect calculations! And it made a rather loud noise that spooked Nina into looking over. As for as the little ninja was convinced it was Emily back there. Not some rock.

Smirking, thinking she was off the hook Nina jumped down and prepared to keep running on her way. But then of course did Emily come jumping out of the shadows and tackled Nina down to the ground!

"Gotcha!" Emily gasped.

"Eep!" Nina yelped. "Wow you are good!" she laughed afterwards.

"And don't you forget it!" Emily winked, the two helping each other up. "This is why we need to look out for one another. Alright?"

"Yep!" Nina says.

"Good girl." Emily yawned, covering her mouth. "Now let's head back home, kay?"

"Yes Emily." Nina agreed at last, quietly grabbing Emily's hand like a little kid. Emily could only smile more warmly and squeeze her hand.

There was a full moon out and it shined brightly lighting up the dark streets for Nina and Emily. The shadows from objects all over that were caught in the moon light. It seemed like a good thing for the two to stay alert.

But aside from that there was something else on the other hand that made walking for home more frightening...

...it was too quiet.

After most of the towns people heard the news Squall was back they left for their homes. No one dared to get caught.

"Keep close Nina." Emily whispered, pulling Nina close to her side.

Suddenly another shadow appeared, this one WAS moving. Nina and Emily came to a dead halt and stared at the shadow towering over them. "It has to be coming from the..." Nina begins to say, turning around and looking up at the top of Big Ben.

Both girls eyes went wide. Someone stood on the tower...looking right down...at them!

A woman in black robes, barely visible in the night sky if not for the moon right behind her.

"Sin..." Nina and Emily muttered. And in response, the lady named Sin grinned blood thirstily back down at them, making the girls shake in fear.

Ahh...This chapter was hard and confusing...I know I'm late...writers block is killer. Please no harsh comments. I tried.

Hope you like and I'll see you soon~

Maybe~ XD


	4. Chapter 4: Fight or Flight

Chapter 4: Fight or Flight

"Remi? Are you alright?" Katia asked, noticing the pilot still up, looking over all her mail.

So shocked to see Katia standing there Remi put her arms over the paper work and shuffled it around trying to cover it up and put it away. Needless to say this only made Katia more worried as she cocked a head at Remi and hurried into the room for her.

"I'm fine Katia, thanks for asking." Remi said quickly, shoving all the papers in her desk. Some of the edges of the paper were still half sticking out from the sloppiness in which they were harshly placed.

Katia frowned, holding her arm. "You don't seem fine. You can't be having that much to study from Sin are you..? You can't be that worried about that are you?"

"No dear, no..." Remi shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?" Katia asked softly. "Is t...paper work about Klaus?

((For the record, I don't care if Klaus's name is really "Clive" We'll just say that's his last name! LOL Klaus Clive.))

Remi shook her head. "No. Nothing to do with that. He and you are still staying with me no matter what. I Promise."

"That's good I suppose...but then what is all that?" she asked again, not leaving the subject alone.

"Just something that needs sorted out...I can't tell you anything else. I'm not about to make more panic over something I don't need to."

"And that's gonna make me not worry more?" Katia half laughed.

Remi rolled her eyes, getting up and walking with Katia out the door and to go get some rest hopefully. "Well it was worth a shot." Remi grinned.

"Well before we go can you help me bring Klaus inside...he...he kind hurt himself." Katia said shakily, almost forgetting the OTHER reason she came to see Remi.

"Hurt himself how?" Remi arched a brow.

"We uh...kinda tore a bigger hole in your...sunroof." Katia bit her lip.

"You did WHAT?" Remi said with widened eyes, Katia could only laugh frightfully at the look on her face. "That boy and his inventions!" Remi said, marching off dragging a still laughing Katia with her. On the upside of things it did seem like life with Katia and Klaus would never change. Katia was glad.

But...What would happen with everything else? Katia would find out...someday.

Meanwhile...

Emily was a bit too frozen to move, staring up long and hard at the deadly lady known as Sin. Her heart raced as she tightly squeezed Nina's small hand. Nina, as much as she had an original intention to chase after Sin seemed to lose interest now completely. Both girls scared out of their wits.

Sin only smiled more-little did the kids notice from way up there-as the dark figure began jumping down from building to building...heading right for them, with an intent to kill as she started to pull something from the depths of her robes as she descended.

"N-N-Nina...run!" Emily said, trying to push her ninja friend away.

"Body...can't move..." Nina whispered, both girls fear had reached to their legs. Making it hard to move, let alone run for it.

Suddenly before Sin could come too close-

DING DONG, went Big Ben. Again scaring Nina and Emily in another way, snapping them and their legs out of the shock. And not a moment too soon as Sin ever quicker ran right for them!

"Move!" Emily yelled, pushing herself and Nina into a run, still holding Nina's hand as they dashed into the alleys with Sin following after.

Both kids ran as fast as they could. Sin was an adult after all and by the looks of things super powerful, as she was indeed closing in on the two. Nina glanced back in complete shock as Sin bared a weapon out from the depths of the robes.

It was round, very much like a hula-hoop, but thick, and the outer edges of the ring shaped weapon were as sharp as any sword or knife. It was sharp on the center of it where Sin was holding it as well, but she had gloves on to protect her hands from being cut up.

Nina knew that type of weapon, being a sword carrier she knew so many other weapon names...the one Sin had was called a "Ring Blade"

((Ahh, I played too much fighting games! xD I am ever sorry, if any of you guys know what game I'm referring to, let me know. If not, pay a visit to me on DA and I'll show you a pic of a Ring Blade. ))

"Ah, Emily!" Nina yelped, grabbing the chess player by the arm harder and yanking her down to the ground with her. Not a moment too soon as the Ring Blade was swung right over their heads, barely missing them.

The Blade stunk into the brick a wall right behind them. As much as Sin would have loved to finish them off them off right there, she had to take a moment to pull her weapon free...giving Nina and Emily a chance to get up and dash down some more alleys and out of sight.

Sin's dark laugh echoed the night air after Nina And Emily as the two girls ran. "Go on run!" the voice said. "It does not matter how far you go, every step will bring you closer to me!"

In other words...the hunt would not truly rest for quite a while.

Emily eventually stopped and doubled over when it seemed like they had gotten enough distance between them and Sin. "Please wait Nina...I must stop..." she gasped. Worriedly Nina too came to a halt and headed back over to Emily and kneeled down beside her.

"We can't stop now!" Nina hissed. "That killers gonna track us down! We must-"

Footsteps from all over were suddenly closing in on them. Nina froze in her words and refused to leave Emily, huddling close to her and holding her in protection. Both girls were scared beyond their wits. And it did not help as the footsteps grew louder and louder. In a hurry.

"Oh no..." Emily gulped, wanted so badly for Nina just to leave her and get to safety. Just to go. What would Paolo do once he realized his kids were never coming home or-

Suddenly a pair of hands appeared out of the darkness behind them and grabbed both girls by their mouths. But girls eyes went wide as they screamed into the flesh of the palm that had them. Strong arms quickly pulled them into the attackers chest and held them close.

Nina was far too scared to fight back even if she wanted to. But there was no need to. After that the one holding both the girls hissed in their ears: "What were you girls thinking? Being out this late with that nut job running around!"

Struggles Nina and Emily were partly doing stopped, as they looked up, finding themselves staring into the flushed and scared face of Don Paolo.

"I came as soon as I heard..." the tired man said shakily, letting go of their mouths but still holding them close. "Professor Layton called me up, when I realized you to were not in your beds I searched around for you."

"Papa I..." Nina sniffed, looking so happy to see him. Even Emily was brought to tears, knowing they were finally safe for the most part. Even if it was with some like Don Paolo...it sure beat getting sliced up by some crazy lady with a blade like that.

"Are you two hurt?" Paolo continued, gently turning both of their heads left and right to examine any damages. A rare display of caring Paolo only did once in a while.

"I honestly thought she was going to kill us..." Emily sobbed, shock of the incident wearing of as she broke down into tears. "I thought for sure we were gonna die!" she moaned, and to Paolo's shock, Emily jumped into his arms and hugged him. Paolo flinched a bit.

"I was so scared...I'm not sure why I could not fight her! Too scared. Sorry papa!" Nina also said, hugging Paolo as well.

Afterwards when both children were calmed down, Paolo made sure that that Sin had left for one night, then slowly and carefully took the two girls home. Talk about the new rules of traveling at night would have to come later.

Next day...

After properly hiding any paper work at home locked away, Remi went to finish up another day of work at the university with the others. She planned on keeping this a secret about the invitations as long as she was able. After all, this could just be one big false alarm.

It had to be.

Sadly by afternoon, Remi had been so worked up from worrying about it AND helping Klaus and Katia with the sunroof problem she hardly got any sleep. Layton walked into the break room to find Remi asleep with her head on one of the tables.

Layton chuckled a little and walked quietly over to her side. "Remi?" he whispered.

The pilot did not even stir.

Seeing this Layton gave her shoulder a light shake. When that did not work he frowned, a look of worry on his face. "Remi, what did you get yourself into?" he said aloud, thinking of another way still to wake the mechanic.

Seeing no other proper way to wake her, Layton bended forward and gave her a light kiss on the forehead before whispering in her ear: "Forgive me". Afterwards running his finger around the edge of her neck and around her ear.

The odd sensation made Remi shiver as she woke up with a groggy start. Layton quickly withdrew his hand just as Remi started to sit up straight and look around. "Oh Hershel it's you..." Remi yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you alright my dear?" Layton asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, yes..." Remi nodded. "Klaus and Katia broke my sunroof back at my shop. I spent a while helping out, which took half the night."

"It's a good thing will be starting the holidays early this year." Layton shook his head. "You've spend lots of night up on homework and other such things many times but I've NEVER seen you fall asleep like this in the university before."

Layton knew there was something Remi was not telling him, but he just did not know what it was. Remi was thankful for that. Hopefully it would stay that way for a while longer.

"Well sorry. I won't do it again." Remi laughed, standing up wobbly. Layton did the proper thing and balanced her a tad just to be safe. Remi flinched a little when she noticed the worried look on Layton's face did not change.

"Remi" he repeated softly. "What's wrong?"

"Really you think too much Hershel!" says, wiggling out of his grasp. "Geez, can't a girl just sleep where she pleases without raising suspicion?"

Layton still stared at her a moment longer. Not much he could say right now to make her tell him, so for now Layton knew it was best just to leave her alone. But he was not giving up in the slightest. "I suppose..." Layton said slowly, giving a weak smile.

"Well then, shall we be off?" Remi asked, gently taking Layton by the hand, both teachers headed out the door to finish the last few hours of school.

Come Friday evening Remi met up again with Layton down in the gym. More fully rested she brought Klaus and Katia with her.

Today was fencing day. Every Friday evening Layton taught both Klaus and Luke the ways of fencing with a few Rapiers. Remi, Katia and Flora would just come along for the free entertainment, often cheering on the boys or something or rushing over when-or if-things got out of hand.

"Just don't cry when you lose Luke!" Klaus taunted, fixing himself into a fighting position. "And move faster why don't you."

"Your got an advantage!" Luke fumed. "Your taller!"

"Or maybe your just too short." Klaus shot back.

"Why you!" Luke growled.

"Now, now you two. Calm down or this won't get you anywhere." Layton said, stepping in between the boys. "Your both equally good with the sword and have your own skills and fighting methods. One of these days you're going to need to work together. You both make better ally's than enemies."

"Yes, Professor..." The two sighed, shutting up.

When the first whistle sounded off Luke was first to break into a charge and aim straight for Klaus! "You're mine this time Klaus!" Luke vowed.

Klaus could only grin widely and jump clear easily of Luke's attack. Luke losing balance and nearly falling down as Klaus turned on a dime to attack him back. Luckily he notices this and regains balance and keeps fighting.

The two clash swords many times. Both boys doing all too well.

"Luke keep blocking! Keep it strong!" Layton says off on the side lines with the girls. "Klaus swing your swords edge a little higher! Don't drop it!"

"You make a good coach." Remi giggled.

"Ah, you don't say?" Layton said, placing a hand to his chin. A blush showing over his face.

"Or a drill sergeant." Katia remarked, all the girls started giggling.

"Oh my was I?" Layton blinked, testing his voice a little to check how he was sounding.

"Oh dont worry professor. You make a cool Sergeant." Flora smiled. "The nicest one ever. All those others could learn a thing or two from you."

"Why thank you, my dear." Layton chuckled, taking his eyes off Klaus and Luke who were fighting more roughly. Even though rivals at some points they fought like siblings as well. And things were again getting out of hand.

Apparently, Luke stepped on Klaus's toes by mistake, and Klaus knocked Luke's hat to the ground.

"Brat!" Klaus snorted.

"Jerk!" Luke growled.

"Boys!" Layton gasped, coming over and intervene with his own fencing sword, separating the two boys from further risk.

Katia sighed. "Well that did not last long...and here I thought those two would learn by now."

Luke and Klaus did treat each other now like brothers pretty well...but the fact they wanted to best each other at the end of the day and prove who was stronger always brought them both into shouting matches.

"You two must respect one another during a fight." Layton told them, easing the tension building. "That means no foul play or mouths. Understood? You both are still young gentlemen."

"Ye-yes Professor..." both boys again sighed.

"Now then, as a treat for all your hard work why don't we go out for dinner tonight? All of us." Layton smiled warmly, winking at the two.

Luke and Klaus's eyes widened with shock. After a fight, reward them with good food?

"Really now Hershel?" Remi laughed.

"Oh great! Good I might find something else to make by seeing it made first hand by a chef! Let's go professor!" Flora squealed.

"Yes, my dears." Layton grinned at the girls, helping take away the fencing swords for the day and straighten up things before leaving. Cutely enough Klaus and Luke started patching things up again at the same time.

"Here's your hat Luke." Klaus says, picking it up off the floor and handing it to him.

"Sorry about your foot." Luke says, small smile while he got himself bushed off.

"Just watch where you step next time you, klutz!" Klaus teased, taking off Luke's hat again just long enough to mess with his hair.

"He-Hey now!" Luke yelped, squirming around do to the difference in heights.

Well that getting along thing did not last very long...maybe after dinner things would calm down.

"Hey Klaus you were looking very cool up there." Katia said as the group headed for the Laytonmobile outside to head for a restaurant. "Fighting a kid. That's always cool." she teased.

"Aww, Katia not you too!" Klaus groaned, practically falling on his face from the criticism from his own girlfriend AGAIN.

"Ha take that Klaus!" Luke grinned.

"Hey you two need to relax, cause afterwards we need to go home and study, right Luke?" Flora says.

Luke's face fell a thousand miles. He just had to be reminded.

Meanwhile, from outside...

Up above the rooftops Squall and his new partner Sin watched as Layton and co walked out and began to drive off.

"Follow them Sin..." Squall told her. "Don Paolo can come next. But...for now..." he says taking something out from his own robes and giving it to Sin. "Use this...we need to do some...'Collecting'. After all, the Mask needs a special type of power source if it's to work. And the cost for that...?"

"Human lives." Sin nodded.

"Ready for your first real kill then?" Squall says.

"Ready." says Sin.

_(00-oo)_ 

This chapter was off on so many levels. Ah but finally a bigger plot. I hope you all are liking! again thanks for the reviews! Its SO helpful.

BTW I'll be on time with updates every few days instead of weeks now! MUCH Sooner chapters cause I'm proud to say I just beat Unwound Future! :D NOW I have more time to work on this and feel so much better! See you all next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Brothers part 1

Chapter 5: Brothers part 1

There were so many things Layton and Remi were unaware of building around them even as they and the kids stepped out the Laytonmobile and walked for the restaurant that lovely evening. They did not see the dark figure above the roof top carefully watching them.

"You know what to do." Squall had told Sin. "You've seen me do it many times, now it's your turn."

"I won't fail." Sin says, grip tightening on the item he put in her hands. Now all Sin had to do was wait...wait for Layton and them to come out into the parking lot after their dinner. "It will all be over soon"

Inside...

Dinner starting out together was turning into something else. The awkward seating arrangements, made the evening play out even more.

Luke was sitting sadly beside Klaus.

"I don't like this too you know...stop pouting." Klaus scoffed, nudging Luke a little on the shoulder.

"How can I, you ruined all my fun!" Luke said sourly, feet kicking the air under the table.

"Very easily." Klaus smirked.

"You two behave already, were here to have a good time." Flora fumed. "And Luke stop kicking, you just hit me..."

"Oh sorry Flora." Luke says, stopping.

Layton and Remi were both going over the menu and talking as well. Remi did well not to say a word about her little problem. As much to Layton's dismay.

"Now, now you guys." Layton intervened. "Keep this up and will all go home together." he said with a chuckle.

"Aww no!" Luke and Klaus said at once, knowing full good and well Layton knew that would get their attention. "I'm not spending the night with this guy! I'll end up babysitting him!"

"What are you talking about Luke?" Klaus growled. "I'm older than you! I'LL be doing the babysitting!"

"Yeah well I'm far more mature than you are! So that makes me older in the laws of you!" Luke shot back.

"Here we go again..." Remi sighed. "See what you started Hershel?" The professor could only lower his hat down in shame, while the boys continued to argue.

As dinner progressed, the boys became more and more aggravated with one another. Even Katia who had been minding her own since coming to the restaurant with the others was quickly losing her cool. All Luke and Klaus could do was fight this evening! Why?

To a point Katia done and hit Klaus lightly upside his head. "Quit it, both of you!" she said with a glare. "You two are family! Practically brothers! You should not be fighting!"

"Katia, just because we look alike does not count for everything." Klaus says. "Besides that he's too whiny to be my brother."

"I am NOT!" Luke steamed.

Layton was starting to finally get slightly fed up himself, Remi could see by glancing over the way the professor had his head down. Fists holding a fork and shaking angrily like he might be ready to bend it. "You two have to settle this in another way...I mean it." Layton says, voice slightly raised.

"Hmm..." Klaus thought a moment, as the waitress brought in everyone's food down to the table. "I believe I have the perfect way to settle this. It your brave enough dear Luke." he says with a confident look in his eyes.

"Oh your on!" Luke smiled, temper cooling down. Seeing Klaus eyeing the food as it got place on the table in front of him and Luke. A contest.

"Oh dear..." Layton says. "This is not what I had in mind but...ah well..."

"You're really going to let them do this?" Remi questioned. It sure was not the gentlemen type thing to do. Two young men eating too fast.

"Well as they says Remi: 'Nothing stops an argument better than a couple of full mouths'." Layton winked. "Besides, this might be a chance for some bonding...or learn their lessons if they get a tummy ache."

Remi as well as Katia and Flora giggled as the two young boys dung into their food at top speed.

While the boys had their silly contest everyone else ate normally. Then about ten minutes into the eating contest Luke and Klaus started to slow down, both boys most likely in pain.

"S-Su-surrender yet shrimp?" Klaus panted, still somehow managing to eat.

"To you...? N-Ne-Never!" Luke said weakly, the contest continued.

"Oh brother..." Katia rolled her eyes. "I hope you two will be able to fit into your clothes tomorrow."

"It's fine Katia." Flora giggled. "They'll be up again in no time flat to challenge one another."

The contest finally ended when the plates for both Klaus and Luke's food were both empty, and in record time. For it seemed both boys finished at once.

"Tie!" Remi sounded off, laughing.

"How do you both feel?" Layton asked, taking a napkin and trying to wipe crumbs off Luke and Klaus's dazed faces. It was a stupid question but the professor was worried now more than ever. On the upside there was no more yelling.

"Never better..." Luke hiccupped.

"I could do this again anytime..." Klaus groaned. Both boys faces turning colors.

"You both look a little bit on the greenish side." Katia remarked. "You sure your alright?"

Both boys held their tummies and bended at the waist. Yep, they were gonna be sick.

"Um, ew..." Flora shook her head, closing her eyes just in case.

Standing up quickly Luke and Klaus ran for the nearest bathroom as fast as they could, causing quite a commotion to the other guests at the diner. Remi and Layton lowered their heads and blush, almost wanting to look like they were not with those two crazy boys.

"Outta the way Luke!" Klaus yelped, both he and Luke had run into the door to the bathroom at the same time, finding each other trapped stuck in the frame of the door. "Move back so I can get in!"

"I need to go inside too!" Luke cried, still along with Klaus trying to squeeze his way inside. Both boys were sweating bullets. Tummies were doing flips even more. "You move first!"

The rush finally ended as they both popped their way inside the door and began to puke in the stalls. Layton was trying to block out the sounds, looking over the menu again. "So..." the professor smiled weakly to the girls. "Who wants dessert?"

By the time dinner was finally over Layton, Remi, Katia and Flora waited out in the parking lot for the boys to finish their business and come meet them. "I hope their alright in there." Remi said worriedly. "Was it really a good idea to just leave like that?"

"They need to learn to get alone either the easy way or the hard way." Layton says. "Though I guess if we really wanted to teach them a lesson..." Layton's voice trailed off.

"You wanna ditch them?" Katia blinked, shocked at Layton.

"Well I for one would not be shocked if Professor Layton did!" Flora says. "After all he and Luke ditched me plenty of times."

Layton practically hit the ground in shame. "Flora my dear...I told you many times I only choose so to keep you out of harm's way. It's the job of an English gentlemen to keep girls of all ages safe."

"I did not see you ditching Katia or Remi during your adventures with them." Flora says back again. Katia and Remi stepped back a ways from Layton, for it seemed now the good professor was in the dog house.

"Geez Hershel, you have a dark side to you huh?" Remi grinned, crossing her arms. "You heard the lady."

"Oh Remi..no more..." Layton whined.

"Come to think of it also with Jenis around at one time Professor ended up having her come along too." Katia thought for a moment.

"Ye-yes but we did not have much choice that time." Layton gasped. "Then it was a life or death matter if we did get too far apart-"

"You're just making up excuses now." Flora huffed.

"When did this suddenly have to fall on me?" Layton groaned.

"Heh, this is kinda fun!" Katia giggled.

Finally towards the end, while Klaus and Luke were getting ready appear from out of the diner, Layton and the girls took off down the street in the car back for the professors house. Leaving a note on the table they'd all been sitting at on where to go and what had happened.

It was a good lesson for the boys to help bring them close, and surely with Klaus there, being the oldest he could easily provide safety and protection to his little friend. They were not aware of Sin who was still watching from the roof...

They did not see her still standing up there...or the fact that she saw two less party members driving off in safety. Now was her chance to take down Layton's dearest family members one by one. Yes if Layton and Remi had thought twice about leaving the boys behind if they knew just how close Sin was...If only they knew...

"I...can't believe this!" Klaus growled, reading over the letter laying perfectly on the dining table, Luke standing right beside him. "How could they just leave and have us?" Well it was punishment, maybe Klaus overlooked that.

"Well at least they did not leave us with the bill to pay." Luke smiled, looking on the bright side, money on the table.

"Come on," Klaus sighed, gently pushing Luke to start walking. "Let's get you home. It's probably past your bedtime anyway."

"I'm not five years old Klaus!" Luke snapped, the two again arguing as they stepped outside into the seemingly empty dark streets of London. Luke came to a dead halt, looking around.

Klaus,-who was still walking- gazed at Luke from the corner of his eye. When he saw Luke had stopped, he turned around and headed back to him, hands lazily behind his head.

"What's up?" Klaus arched a brow.

"I...It's nothing..." Luke frowned. "I...I'm just not used to..." Luke kept staring off into the hallow roads. Hardly any of the street lamps were close by, Luke hated being alone in darkness like this...in the outside world was twice as scary.

Luke himself had gotten lost in the past quite a few times...he remembered how awful that alone feeling was. And after all, in times like this there were things that did go bump in the night. "Are you scared or something?" Klaus asked, his voice was surprisingly shocked.

Luke himself hated to answer that. He was thirteen years old now! He should be grown up enough where this stuff would never bother him! He should be brave like the professor! Like Remi! Like Klaus even...It made the young boy feel...almost envious of Klaus for being so fearless.

When Luke could not reply to Klaus he just lowered his head on shame. "You...are." Klaus blinked, eyes softening to the young lad, placing a hand on Luke's sagging shoulder. "Hey it's okay," Klaus says kindly, and as much to Luke's own shock Klaus gently grabbed the smaller boys hand and lead him carefully down the sidewalk.

"This is embarrassing..." Luke blushed.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus sighed. "It's better than me giving you a piggyback ride."

"Don't even joke..." Luke said frowning.

"What? Afraid I'll tell someone?" Klaus says mockingly. "Cause I can!"

"You! You're not being fair!" Luke began to say. "You no good-"

Suddenly from out of nowhere a flash of metal from a blade came zooming down! The razor sharp weapon came down and slashed the top side of Klaus's shoulder. Leaving a huge gash.

Klaus automatically let go of Luke and cried out in pain, holding his bleeding shoulder and doubling over.

"Klaus! Klaus are you alright?" Luke yelped, checking his cut trying to see how bad it was.

"Forget about me!" he gasped, pushing Luke down and out of the way as he looked around for the source of the attack. Eventually spotting a Ring Blade sticking out of the ground a few yards away. Deadly silences filled the air, followed by the sound of running feet as the attacker was heading right for them! "Luke start running!"

"I can't leave without you!" Luke shook his head, trying to help his friend into standing up straight. "Come on!"

Klaus turned as he got up just in time to see the speeding dark figure of Sin mere now feet away, again the older boy pushed Luke aside as far away as he could as the robed attacker, locked her fist into Klaus's jaw!

Luke looked up from the ground seeing his friend go crashing onto his side. Sin leaping effortlessly over both of them afterwards to pick her Ring Blade out of the ground.

"S-Sin..." Luke stuttered, frozen in his tracks to neither run away or go to Klaus's fallen side.

"I hope you boys had a good night out." Sin said viscously. "It might just well be your last!" Sin says, taking out a strange gem from the depths of her robes. "Now," she says even more darkly. "Give me...give me your souls!"

))00))00((

Short chapter and it was a cliffy but...at least I'm moving faster now! :D

And YES. Souls...Mahahaha... I'm so original. So sorry if this chapter is messed up in some parts. I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing. And Let's face it I'm always getting off track a lot in this...so sorry on some parts.

Like always see you next chapter! :3

~Trinity~


	6. Chapter 6: Brothers part 2

Chapter 6: Brothers part 2

Sin had her sights set for both boys truthfully, however the gem she carried only needed one soul to power the mask for now. She first target, the helpless and scared to death Luke. Eyes fixed on the shivering boy as she stepped ever closer to him.

"You'll be first." she says darkly, Ring Blade aimed and ready to slice him open if Luke tried to flee.

Klaus was working hard to arise from ground. He needed to protect that boy! No way was this lady killing either of them! Let alone 'stealing' their souls. "Luke..." Klaus gasped, gridding his teeth as he managed to stand up. "Run Luke!"

"But I...I.." Luke stuttered, legs wobbly horribly. He wanted to run so bad. But he could not leave without Klaus, and by this point he-Like Nina and Emily had been-was too frightened to move his legs. Pure fear.

Klaus was suffering from it too. He had to put another shock into his body if he and Luke planned on running away. Somehow...and fast, as Sin walked even closer. Finally that's when an idea struck Klaus.

With all his might the older boy dug his nails into his already still bleeding shoulder and torn the gash on it further open. The pain so intense Klaus could not help but scream, but on the upside he was finally free from his shock and able to move.

"LUKE!" Klaus yelled, dashing over to the still frozen boy.

Sin's eyes slightly widened at Klaus's approach, she stopped and aimed the Blade for Klaus's throat instead!

Seeing this Klaus jumped as far back as his body would allow, barely missing the sharp weapon by a few inches. He turned on his heel after that and grabbed a hold of Luke's closest arm and gave it a hard tug. Sin tried to attack Luke but with all Klaus's might both boys fell out of the way.

Now they need only worry about escaping with their lives somehow. Klaus regained his balance and still holding Luke he took off into a run down the street. Luke was whimpering as they ran, Klaus only ignoring and running ever quicker.

"Run if you think you have a chance...I always find my targets in the end." Sin hissed, grip tightening around her Ring Blade, preparing to go right after them.

About five minutes into the long run Klaus and Luke turned down the path that lead into London's main park. Both panting hard but not nearly as bad as Klaus was. His cut still bothering him to no end.

"Klaus will you be okay?" Luke asked, not able to read the seemingly strong expression on the older boys face.

"I'll be fine! Shut up a moment!" Klaus snapped, wobbly lets finally starting to give out. Klaus let go of Luke and stumbled to balance himself on a park bench close by.

"Oh Klaus!" Luke gasped, finally able to catch his breath staring at his friends open cut. It was bleeding out so bad now. If not dead from Sin in a few more minutes wherever that lady was hunting them down from, Klaus would surely bleed to death soon.

Klaus positioned himself into sitting down, head lowered still holding his arm. Luke standing beside him the whole time. "Sorry...I did not mean to yell at you..." Klaus sighed, voice shockingly all to kind. A voice that made Luke REALLY worry.

"Just hold on Klaus! Don't you dare sound like your gonna give up!" Luke said bravely, tearing off one of the sleeves to his sweater and wrapping tightly to the wound. Klaus's eyes widened more with pain. He had to bite his lips to keep from crying out.

For now Sin did not appear to find them. What with all the streets Luke and Klaus took while running to try and lose her. Klaus was not about to try and make too much sound. "Thanks Luke..." Klaus said with a weak sigh.

"Think nothing of it." Luke said smiling to try and help matters more. "Professor helped teach me first aid. Well he taught me and Flora but still.." Luke had to stop himself from rambling on.

"Don't be scared, Luke." Klaus says, sitting up straight with the cut sealed up for now. Too much fighting would surely loosen it up again. Hopefully the two would be able to get out of the park and to Layton's house before that could happen.

"You kidding, right?" Luke huffed, crossing his arms.

"I'm kidding, WRONG!" Klaus growled.

"Wait what? Right? Or wrong?" the little boy said confused more.

"I'm right, your wrong, as usual. " Klaus said. It was amazing the two could even consider a joke at a time like this. "We have rested enough. Let's go." Klaus said in the end starting to stand back up. "We can't stay in one place too long."

"Well we sure took a lot of twists and turns to get this far...maybe she gave up looking." Luke said hopefully.

"I don't think so...She had an intent to kill by all means to get what she wants. I for one would like to keep my soul in my body thanks." Klaus said, keeping Luke close as the two walked slowly around, keeping an eye and ear out for any sound,

Luke could not help but wonder...was it really true? A gem that could suck their souls out? Could such a thing really be out there? Well then again after the whole problem with the specters flute something like this would not be too shocking.

But Klaus told him not to be scared. Why? Why not be scared? Could it be cause...deep down inside...Klaus was scared too?

"Will make it through this Luke" he said in a whisper, gently grabbing Luke's again shaking hands as they walked down the park path as one. "I promise...I won't let anything happen to you. I'll get us out of this."

Those words touched Luke's heart deeply, and after all they were the one thing he needed to hear the most right now...since the professor or Remi was not around.

"Klaus..." Luke replied softly, squeezing the older boys hand. "Don't be scared."

Klaus glanced down at Luke from the corner of his eyes. Luke was smiling up at him. Somehow, despite the pain still creeping in his shoulder on this awful night, Klaus too met with Luke's smile.

Meanwhile...

"They have been gone a lot longer than I thought they would." Layton says, worriedly pacing around the living room wait for the boys at the doorway. "What could possibly be taking the boys this long?"

"You don't think Sin...?" Katia muttered, chewing her lower lip. "The new reports and all..."

"God I hope not..." says Layton, though deep down in the pit of his belly he knew better. "I always just figured Sin might not be in this part of the town...at least not for a while. I should have seen this coming! I should never have left them there. What was I thinking?"

"Quit talking down to yourself!" Remi says, grabbing the professors shoulder making him stop his needless pacing about. "We left them too! Maybe something will happen that you can never fix, that scares you right?"

"Remi..." Layton says blankly.

"Will go searching for them!" Remi declared. "After all, if you're really sorry you'll do everything in your power to fix things right?"

A moment's pause while Layton gathered his thoughts in. "Wait, we can't all go looking for them...if Sin or Squall for that matter ever attacked you girls I'd never forgive myself."

"Don't you dare say your gonna leave me behind again!" Flora fumed poking her head up from behind the couch. She'd been dozing off and on for the past hour and a half waiting for Luke and Klaus to be back. "I feel guilty enough leaving them behind now."

At first after giving it a lot of thought on the ride home Flora was a little thrilled to leave them and show them firsthand what it's like to be left out of something. But now that were not showing up back home for this long...

Layton went to open his mouth to speak once more. "Flora-"

"I know you are just keeping me safe like what my papa said to you in his will! But I don't care about that anymore!" Flora ranted.

"Flora I-" Layton tired again.

"There's little point in me not coming along!" Flora continued. "If something ever happened to you guys I'd still end up meeting the same fate probably! It does not help regardless!"

"Flora...my dear..." Layton says again, voice cracking a bit from strain.

"What?" Flora asked, crossing her arms, all full out prepared for another let down saying still she could not come.

"Would you help me find the car keys so we can find the boys..?" Layton finally sighed. A light blush crept over Flora's now embarrassed face. Layton chuckled weakly.

"Wow, did not see that coming." Katia grinned, looking at Remi who stood by worriedly.

"Hershel, what about the rest of us?"

"I want you and Katia to stay here in case the boys come home." Layton says, re-grabbing his coat and waiting calmly for Flora to return with the car keys. "Besides that, if Sin or Squall were to come here after us while were separated I know you'll take care of things Remi."

Remi smiled thoughtfully at Layton and gave a small nod of understanding. The professor did after all know Remi's way of fighting hand-to-hand combat FAR surpassed his own. Besides that Layton had all the faith in the world in her.

"I'll do just that." she says.

"Would about me then, Mr. Layton?" Rosa asked, coming down in her night gowned. "Those kids mean a lot to me too. After all I have watched them grow a bit since I have come to live here."

"But of course Rosa." Layton says. "Depending on if they have been hurt could you help with the injuries? Katia you too. You are training to be a doctor after all."

"Right, Professor." the two said.

With a tug by the arm Flora came rushing over and pulled Layton for the door, both the two worriedly rushing for the car. Though it was not showing correctly on Layton's face, he was truly scared to death for Luke and Klaus. He'd never try to do something this foolish to them again!

"I hope were not too late." he tells Flora, starting up the engine and speeding down the streets in the search.

"Will find them. I know it." Flora says confidently, sitting up in the front seat alongside the professor. "You can do anything."

"Oh Flora..." Layton smiled warmly, then afterwards nodding and putting on a serious face.

Meanwhile...

Luke and Klaus could see the park exit just ahead! They were nearly there! Freedom. With still no signs of Sin close by that they could tell. "We made it Klaus!" Luke cheered, trying to tug on Klaus arm to get him into running faster.

Klaus had slowed down quite a bit. His wound was beginning to open up and bleed through the makeshift bandage Luke made for him. It made it quite clear Klaus would not be able to protect Luke hurt like this.

He needed the use of both his arms. And if made it twice as hard to fight without a fencing sword. They both knew Remi was the true fighting expert.

"Less talk more run!" Klaus says even though being the slowest one giving Luke another push to get him going again. Just as they reached the exit they heard a voice call out from behind.

"Luke! Klaus!"

"That sounds like the professor!" Luke gasped with delight looking up happily at Klaus. "They must have come for us!"

"You should know better than to wander off during the night boys!" Layton's voice continued to say.

"Well let's hurry and-" Klaus began to say then stopped. Luke was so happy to hear a familiar voice he was already running back the way they came further down into the park again. Away from the street lights and more safety of the town.

Why would the professors voice be calling from inside the park so soon? Worst thoughts coming to mind, Klaus protectively grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him back. "I'm getting REALLY sick of you doing that!" the younger teenage boy growled. "What's the big idea now?"

"Be quiet and think!" Klaus snapped. "I don't think that's the professor. "

"Smart boy." came the same voice that sounded like Layton, only this time from the trees above them! With that Sin jumped down and landed harshly in between the two boys, knocking them over. "Tell me...what gave me away?"

"Professors the one that left us behind...why would he ask why WE were wondering off?" Klaus frowned, trying to push himself to stand again. "Besides that, I'm smart enough not to be fooled by so petty tricks like that. I used to make the greatest killing contraptions in the world..."

"Such a brave young man you are." Sin laughed darkly, not bothering to go after Luke this time. Instead she had her sights set on Klaus. "Well maybe brave and stupid too. Let's just see how strong you truly are."

"Leave him alone!" Luke cried, getting up and trying to jump on Sin's back.

Sin in return just spun around and kicked Luke in the ribs, sending him crashing onto his back. This time...Klaus snapped but good.

"Don't you touch my brother!" Klaus screamed, charging for Sin with his fists.

Sin merely laughed and threw down her Ring Blade and tackled Klaus down to the ground, hands grabbing the man around the neck and giving it a hard squeeze. Klaus tried to kick her off but she seemed to notice and tear off the bandage from his arm.

Klaus screamed loudly, holding his pain filled arm yet again. "Now then...your soul." Sin says once again, showing the strange gem and holding it up for Klaus to see. "You're in for a world of hurt..." she says, pressing the gem up to Klaus's chest.

Klaus at feel nothing, the gem just sitting on top his body. Then with a sudden flash of strong light from the stone there was then a sharp piercing pain! Like a sword or two was digging into the very core of his body.

There was no very good explanation for how this truly felt, all Klaus knew was he was actually screaming so loud his voice echoed the otherwise quiet nights air. Again such loud screams as before when Squall had nearly killed him with the Specter's Flute...this...this feeling was just as bad.

Luke sat up dizzy listening helplessly as he watched Klaus actually start to shed tears from the pain. Klaus, unable to fight back any longer slowly began to have the one thing he truly needed for life...his soul, which as Sin said was now leaving his body and entering the gem itself.

"KLAUS!" Luke yelled.

With his soul out so fast Klaus eyes dimmed, his struggles ended completely. Body limp and unmoving as Sin stood up leaving him where he laid. "Finally...You both put me through quite some trouble for this..."

"Wha...what..." Luke shook his head, trying to crawl his way over to his dear friend. Or as Klaus stated: his brother. "What did you do to him?" he cried, trying to shake Klaus awake. Nothing he did worked though.

Sin continued to laugh, holding the gem with a white glow shining now within it. Even from where he sat on the ground Luke could feel a sign of life from it. He could feel...Klaus.

"Let him go! Give him back his soul!" Luke says more angrily, grabbing a hold of Sin's ankles. "He's my brother! Let him go! Let him go!"

"Your quiet annoying kid..." Sin growled, picking up Luke by the collar of his shirt and lifting him up into the air so she could look at him face to face. "But if now you're offering to be next I'll be glad to assist."

Luke froze once again, Sin this time aiming her gem for him.

Sin suddenly felt a hand grasp around her ankle again, looking down...it was Klaus...somehow with odds not with him he'd still unconsciously could feel Luke's fear. In response even to his dimmed eyes locked gazes with Sin's as he sat up and grabbed a hold.

"Kla...Klaus..." Luke whispered dreadfully.

Before Sin had a chance to lash out and hit the boy back down, there was a sudden loud beep of a car horn in the distance. Luke looked over just in time to see the Laytonmobile come charging into the park and skidding to a halt just in front of the boys and Sin.

Sin's eyes widened in shock. With the perfect distraction Luke motioned his legs and kicked the gem out of Sin's hands. In return the robed lady threw Luke hard to the ground and jumped back as Layton came out of his car and ran for them, Flora following close behind.

"Luke! Klaus! My boys! Are you alright?" Layton yelled, glaring as he woman for even touching his kids!

"Dad!" Luke cried. "I...Klaus..I don't know what to do!" he said pointing down at Klaus's lifeless shell of a body.

Course they need not worry for long, the moment Luke kicked the gem from Sin's hands it hit the hard ground and shattered. Soul silently flowing back into Klaus's body where it belonged.

Sin scoffed at this and darted away, picking up her Ring Blade as she did so. She need not stick around without a way to take the souls now. "I'll be back for you!" she vowed. "I need only get more Soul Gems again!"

"Soul Gems?" Layton arched a brow, joining Flora by Luke and Klaus's side. Klaus slowly opened his eyes, gazing around. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Is Luke okay?" Klaus asked simply. Layton chuckled, pointing to Luke with his eyes as the boy was being comforted by a crying Flora.

"He's okay..." Layton says gently, slowly helping the young man stand on his feet and placing his arm over his shoulder to help him walk back for the car. "Your both okay now...were here."

With that they got into the car and began to make tracks for home. Layton apologizing up and down the whole way. Feeling of guilt still lingering in his heart for this frightening night.

-((OO((_))OOO))-

I AM SO SORRY If this chapter seems rushed and out of place AGIAN everyone. You gotta remember I have still been out of sorts for going this fast in a while. Don't be mad! Dx Next chapter will be more better I promise. See you soon yes~?


	7. Chapter 7: Thankful For part 1

Chapter 7: Thankful For part 1

Klaus and Luke fell asleep in the backseat of the car together as Layton drove home from the park that night. Both boys physically and emotionally exhausted. Cutely enough they were both leaning on one another while the slept. Flora had glanced back at them a few times and giggled.

Professor Layton however was not in the mood to giggle, let alone laugh. He still believed with all his heart about what Remi told him: 'Live life to the fullest'. But still...he practically almost let his boys die this night.

Guilt so strong now if not for the kids being in the car with him, Layton really would not pay as much attention as he drove and would probably hit something.

"Don't beat yourself up professor." Flora says, glancing in Layton's direction. "You came for them, that's what matters."

Still keeping his eyes on the road Layton could only give out a simple nod. "I guess, my dear...thank you." Layton managed to crack a small smile, though his grip on the steering wheel was tighter now.

Layton's face...Flora could barely see it from being so dark out, but, from what she could see, the professor looked like he might cry. She did not wish to see that and tried to put on her best smile.

"I was being mean before...I'm sorry." Flora says even more gently. "If this is on count of me pestering you about leaving me behind...don't let it bother you about this situation. We all love you no matter what."

Layton said nothing, but those words touched his heart deeply, his grip finally loosening on the wheel. Flora smiled bigger and whispered.

"We'll always believe in you professor."

Time of silent's ended once they arrived home and Flora and Layton had to shake awake the two sleepy boys in the back.

Klaus awoke with a jolt snorting a bit, Layton could only giggle and gently rub his head. "Time to come inside...you and Katia are staying at my house tonight." the professor whispered.

"Okay mum..." Klaus yawned loudly, trying to get out of the car. Layton blinked many times at Klaus at the 'Mum' comment. At first thinking Klaus was just grouchy for waking him. Then he realized at Klaus's wobbly footing the boy might have forgot where he was, or who he was talking to.

Chuckling Layton grabbed the boy by the shoulder a little and helped him into the house, barely getting Klaus to avoid hitting a wall.

Flora looked through the back car window. Lovingly staring at Luke who'd fallen back asleep again. Poor lad. "Luke, please, it's time to go in." Flora said, kissing Luke on the cheek.

Luke's eyes suddenly snapped open with a start, making even Flora smile more. He muttered a few phrases starting to close his eyes again as he sat up to get out of the car. However he only found himself snapping back into his seat for some reason.

"Ah! Flora! I can't get up!" Luke complained, too groggy to think straight. "Please get off me."

"Luke...you still have your seat belt on silly." Flora giggled.

"Oh." Too sleepy to think about embarrassed that was, Luke slowly undid his seat belt and stumbled out of the car. Yawning again only to look around for Flora's help into the house.

Flora appeared from nowhere and gave him another peck, this time on his forehead. In response Luke fell down. "Oh Luke you goof!" she laughed, helping him stand and dragging him back into the house.

Both boys, once inside could not keep their eyes open for too long. Surely none of them would be able to climb the stairs like this. Carefully Remi and Layton helped put the boys to sleep laying on the couch. Both of the two laying right up to one another.

In there already weak states Katia and Rosa could easily treat their wounds and let them sleep. Once done they both properly stood back.

"Their so cute at that age." Katia joked. "Though when they wake up and see each other, who knows what will happen."

"Ah, they'll be fine." says Layton. "If anything else they'll be even closer than before."

"I sure hope so." says Remi, sitting down tiredly herself on the living room chair. "It was starting to drive me crazy...the fighting."

"Speaking of 'crazy'. " Layton chuckled. "I could use help this Thanksgiving. Why don't you, Katia and Klaus spend it with us. Should make getting the food ready much easier."

"That sounds wonderful Hershel, of course." Remi smiled. "All of us together."

Layton nodded and helped get Katia and Remi places to sleep for the night. "Then of course we have all Christmas too. Think of all the work we have then." he laughed.

"Oh joy!" Remi rolled her eyes. "Grading a loud of school work AND holiday shopping."

"Just let me help if things get out of hand with that paper work of yours." Layton says. "I want to help you. Always will."

"He-Hershel..." Remi blinked, it frightened her for a moment. The way the professor sad that. It made her worry if he was close to finding out. Or just still talking about the homework from students. But then again how would he find out about the 'other' paper work.

Layton glanced over to see Remi's eyes narrowing at him. "What's the matter?" he asked confused.

"Oh...nothing." Remi sighed. Nah...no way did the professor know! He was as clueless as the others. As far as Remi could help it, she'd want it to stay that way. For everyone...for him.

Meanwhile...

"You let them go?" Squall muttered, crossing his arms at Sin, who had kneeled down before Squall. "And on top of all that you had that boy break a Soul Gem."

"I did not want to stick around if I could not capture anymore souls sir." Sin admitted, still an untellable expression due to the mask she wore. "I'm deeply sorry."

"No matter now." Squall sighed, going over to a boxed chest sitting on a counter not too far away. Opening it up, only revealed more gems piled up within it. "We have plenty more to go around. Layton nor his company will be able to avoid us for long."

"If I may ask sir, where did you get all the Soul Gems from?" Sin asked standing back up as Squall did not seem to be in a bad mood to punish her for now.

"Why from the very place the Mask of Miracle was made...as well as the reason for the places creation too." Squall said, chuckling darkly. "'Casino City'. And if Layton ever manages to break all the Soul Gem's...we need only go there for more."

"I see." Sin says. "And if Layton or his friends follow us there?"

"Heh..." Squall smirked, closing the chest up for the night. "In the Casino City? I'd say we'd have all kinds of ...'fun'."

The doors behind Sin opened up, as an old man stepped in also greeting Squall.

Alfred.

"Master." Alfred said. "The next target?" Alfred could only be talking about the next victim to lose his or her soul.

"But of course, Alfred." Squall nodded. "But let us take our time with this one. Give the fools a chance to pray. Sin? You dare not disappoint me too much. I'd hate to undo my wish."

"Yes," Sin said slowly, starting to leave for the night.

With Sin out of the room, Alfred stood beside Squall, frowning a little. "Are you certain she'll not remember?" Alfred asked. "Sin will be of no use to us with her memories back..."

"Will see..." Squall says simply. "We need only wait till Layton and that fool Paolo are finally gone for now..."

Meanwhile...

For the fourth time that night Nina jolted out of sleep, sitting up quickly from her nightmares.

She need only give a yelp of fright and wake up panting and covered in sweat. Body shaking from pure grief and suffering.

Of course Emily was sleeping in the same room and could not help but be woken up by her. The chess champ rubbing her eyes trying to get a good look at Nina from across the room who's heart was beating so fast.

"Nina...?" Emily called out with a yawn. "Same nightmare?" she did not appear upset from being woken again but was starting to really worry for the ninja. When Nina managed a small nod but said nothing Emily got up from her bed and came and sat down next to the red-head on the side of her bed.

"I'm...so confused..." Nina answered shakily.

"Why don't you tell me or your papa what it's about?" Emily asked, trying to help, however Nina merely shook her head. "Oh Nina..."

"I can't...it's not worth talking about." Nina sniffed. "It only hurts more...and I'm over it."

"Over what?" Emily tilted her head. In response Nina yawned. Blinking a little Emily giggled and helped her dear friend lay down and cover her up. "I guess I'll ask another day." she says, ruffling Nina's hair a bit. "Goodnight Nina."

"Goodnight, Emily." Nina says, closing her eyes. The two girls going back to sleep.

Really quick...the next morning at the Layton residence...

Klaus though half dazed still woke up sitting up straight on the couch. Right now he'd only half remember what had gone on late last night.

Right now everything in his vision was a blur. All he could see in front of him-or next to him, since his head was turned to the side-was a little blue bur. Klaus blinked many times trying to clear his vision and find out what he was looking at.

It sure did snore, whatever it was.

"Can't be Katia..." Klaus yawned blinking his eyes a few times more. Bur finally forming a shape. When it did his eyes when wide. It was Luke alright. And the boy had his face way to close to Klaus's face! Luke still appeared in deep sleep, not realizing he just freaked out Klaus.

Klaus let out a horrified scream, frozen in shock to move right now.

Unexpectedly Luke leaned forward with a goofy smile on his face and kissed Klaus flat on the lips! "Hush Flora I'm still sleeping." he snored.

Dumb kid thought it was Flora!

Klaus had none of this and shoved Luke hard and to the other side of the couch, nearly knocking him off. Both boys awake in a instant. "GET THE AWAY FROM ME!" Klaus screamed, voice echoing the house waking everyone else who had slept peacefully up.

Not long after this it was finally Thanksgiving break for everyone in town. The half week of school was over and people could take a long weekend off to spend with family and friends...and of course...the big meal on that very special evening.

Nina had just gotten finished falling a bit down the stairs for the tenth time that Thanksgiving morning. Emily and Paolo had been counting.

"Ever since I brought you home from that 'fight' with Sin you have been more klutzy around the house." Don stated flatly as they sat down for a light breakfast. "I bet your all sore for not being much of a fighter huh?" his look turned a little bit into a small laugh. "Bet that's been your nightmares! Being chased by Sin there too!"

Nina sat staring at the bit of toast on her plate, not all sure how to answer him right now. She'd not slept good for days now after all. Though it only made Don chuckle a bit when Nina eventually glared up at Paolo.

"I bet I am right!" Don said proudly.

"Mr. Paolo she has not said anything yet." Emily says, rubbing Nina's back, the little ninja barely flinching at the touch.

"Seriously Nina..." Don says more softly, growing deeply worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, papa. Yes Emily." Nina says in a small voice. "I'm okay. I'll be alright." she raised her head looking at everyone with a big smile. "Besides, we have this weekend together! It's Thanksgiving after all. When do we buy the turkey?"

"Oh Nina I thought you knew." Emily blinked, grinning sheepishly. Nina staring up at both Emily and Paolo to find them giving the same looks. "I have a Chess Competition in the evening Thanksgiving day, here in London. I won't be able to come spend time here at the house."

"Wha-ANOTHER chess thing?" Nina whined, making a shaky grin she turned to Paolo. "You will won't ya Papa?"

"No Nina..." Paolo shook his head, feeling guilty already. "I have to go visit the black market that evening myself. See if I can dig up any good info on this Sin person. I've had word that someone might know about her whereabouts."

(( I could not think of a better excuse for Paolo! D: Sorry!))

"I hope you okay Nina..." Emily sighed. "Were not doing this to you on purpose."

Nina again lowered her head, when she raised it again she was still smiling. "It's alright, silly's."

Preparing for Thanksgiving early in the morning that day was a something else. Mainly in the house of Hershel Layton. All the prepping fixing up the turkey and putting it in the oven. The pain of having to wait ALL day running on only a small breakfast to hold them until the evening.

"That turkey smells good..." Klaus groaned, helping the girls along with Luke-unwillingly in the kitchen. "Is it done yet?"

"Klaus," Remi laughed. "It's only been in there an hour."

"Still it smells good enough to eat now..." Klaus grumbled. "Nice cooked, fall off the bone turkey leg..." Klaus licked his lips.

"Oh shut up about the turkey!" Luke snapped, hungry even more at the mention of food, let alone they were still cooking and prepping.

"Now Luke, be nice." says Layton, rushing up and down the stairs busy with documents he'd been miss placing. He and Remi was been tag teaming from kitchen to upstairs to work on school papers together. "Me and Remi have been working together all morning as well. You guys need too also."

"We'll try professor..." Klaus and Luke sighed at once.

"Mind helping me pour the flour into the bowl?" Flora says, handing Luke a bowl and strainer while giving Klaus a huge bag of flour. "There. Perfect team work this will be!" she smiled.

"If you say so..." Klaus says, starting to pour the flour downwards. Klaus was a messy pourer, even though aiming for the strainer to get the flour evenly out and into the bowl, he was by mistake spraying some on Luke's face.

Luke was busy trying to hold the bowl steady with both hands, hands shaking a little trying to move his head away from the falling bits of flour hitting his face. Growling at Klaus for being so careless. It only truly got out of hand when some of the flour entered his little nose, making it tickle. "Kla...Klaus...stop ...yo-your..." Luke wheezed.

Klaus blinked down at Luke, eyes widened. "Luke wait your still holding the-" Klaus began to say. Luke lowered his head to avoid contaminating the flour in the bowl, and sneezed loudly. However his hands still gripping the bowl flinched greatly and tipped it too far up.

Flour went pouring onto the two and covered them in a powdery mess. Klaus dropped a now empty bag of flour on to the floor glaring at Luke. Both looked like a couple of snowmen, all the flour on the floor...wasted.

"Bless you..." Klaus growled, trying to wipe flour off his own face, ears practically blowing out steam and a mix of flour as well. He did not really blame Luke too much, but still, now they needed to get more flour. If only he could smack Luke upside the head...

...but he was now his 'brother' after all.

Luke rubbed his nose a few times, trying to clean himself off as well. How embarrassing. But then again, the girls around them found it quite cute really. Giggling to themselves. "Thanks." he sniffed.

((HA...I can see this happening too. xD ))

"Looks like will have to go get more." Flora says, looking to Remi and the professor as her came down from finishing some grades. "I think Luke and Klaus have bounded enough for now. How about me and Luke go to the store super quick and buy more flour."

"Well I suppose so." Layton said, putting a hand to his chin. It was late morning, Sin was sure not to attack until it got dark. Flora and Luke would/should be safe with a good amount of people around. "Alright then my dear. You and Luke head to the store. No dilly-dallying."

"Yes professor." Flora agreed, bright smile on her face, being able to go with Luke just the two of them. Something they'd not done in a long time.

"Before that though, Luke go upstairs and change." Remi laughed. "Or else people might believe you're a little late for Halloween! You too Klaus."

"Yes, Remi..." Luke and Klaus says racing up the stairs together, both playfully fighting one another.

In the meantime Rosa did her fair share and helped clean up the kitchen mess.

Hopefully...just hopefully...everything was going to be okay. Flora and Luke...please let them be safe.

-O000)-(000

Sorry for the wait. I was busy half of last week! I'm back to making every other day chapters as much as I can now. I could not get much time to write until now! And hope you like! xD As always! Ha...this is somewhat how my Thanksgiving goes.

Does not have to be the same as yours. This is my version I guess.


	8. Chapter 8: Thankful For part 2

Chapter 8: Thankful For part 2

It was a normal stroll to the store that afternoon on Thanksgiving day. Well for one very cute couple holding hands the whole way.

"Let's see..." Flora says, counting some spare change in her own pocket."I know were coming here for flour...but maybe a few other things will be okay to get as well."

"Well that is your money, Flora." Luke nodded with a small smile. "You can get whatever you please."

"Maybe that dress looks nice." Flora says, going over to a store window. "I want to look my best for Thanksgiving! OH! And maybe one for Christmas too!" she says even more joyfully, pulling Luke by the arm over to a clothes store window. "How would this one look Luke?"

"F-Flo-Flora, try not to overdo it." Luke stuttered. "We still have to bring the flour home before too much of the rest of the food gets done." he then trying to slip out of her grasp.

Well let's face it...Luke was a boy. He was not interested in clothes shopping. Period.

"Think this shirt would match your hat?" Flora giggled, pointing to something Luke's size in one of the store windows.

"I think I'd rather not." Luke huffed, trying to walk on. Eventually Flora giving up and walking on beside him.

Someone's grumpy...

"Aww, cheer up, Luke. I was only teasing." Flora sighed, the two continuing to hold hands. "Why so down now?"

"I don't know Flora..." Luke shrugged. "Maybe its Sin. I feel like me or you might be next...what with us walking around without the professor and..." his voice trailing off.

"We can't rely on them all the time." Flora stated.

"Yeah but I don't want to see you hurt." Luke says. "You have been kidnapped many times in the past-"

"I'm a big girl Luke...I can watch myself now." with that said Flora appeared to lose her cool and walk off a bit ahead. Luke's eyes went wide, he quickly hurried to catch up. After all he did not want this turning into a situation like back when they first went into Dropstone.

"I-I did not mean to offend you, Flora. Really I did not!" Luke gasped.

"It's fine...let's just go get the flour." Flora says blankly, not even looking down at Luke.

It was not fine. Flora was mad now.

Luke put on a sour look and stopped for a moment. Great, this was all his fault. "Stupid me." he sighed.

Though something deep inside him kept saying over and over again: 'Stick by her side. Don't let her out of your sight.'

Quickly Luke hurried after her and stayed close. Though his efforts in holding her hand were lost in utter failure.

Towards the end Luke started to walk home with Flora-who insisted on carrying the bag of flour on her own-still by his side. "Sure you don't need any help with that?" Luke offered, extending his hand while Flora shakily carried the over grown bag of powder.

"I got it just fine." Flora says, moving her arms away as Luke weakly tried to take it. Though it was clear Flora was struggling to keep it lifted to a point. Luke had to think of something. Finally towards the end he started to gently grab her by the arm and lead her towards a small park. "Wh-where are we going Luke?" she asked confused but following anyway."

"Taking a break." Luke said simply putting on a small smile. "I don't know about you but I'd have a hard time carrying a big bag of flour the whole way home. I think we on are empty bellies have earned a small snack."

Flora's belly did growl at the mention of food. Luke only giggled a tad which made her face turn red. "I guess a small bite won't hurt anything." she gave in with a smile, letting Luke lead the way. Finally Luke being a gentlemen like the professor himself. "But why the park?"

"I've seen people around there all the time pushing snack carts of some kind all the time." Luke said, meeting with her smile. He could only hope he was out of the doghouse now.

"Oh good idea Luke." Flora nodded. "I forgot about them."

Arriving they found a stand selling ice cream. Perfect snack!

"Okay Flora, what would you like?" Luke asked, taking out his own wallet. Well the boy too had some pocket change. "My treat." he added sweetly.

"Oh well...umm..." Flora muttered, sitting down on a park bench across the walkway from the ice-cream stand. "I really like strawberry..." she said blushing, putting the bag of flour down by her side.

"Okay! I'll get you some." Luke says starting to head off.

"Oh but I like vanilla too..." Flora pondered blushing more for making Luke stop and turn around again.

"Hmm, how about this:" Luke said. "I'll get one of each and will share?" Flora's eyes brightened up.

"Really? Ah-okay!" she said happily. Watch Luke head over to the stand and order the ice-cream.

A few minutes into waiting Luke finally got both of his hands on two cones of ice-cream. He happily started to walk back to his love. "This is perfect!" he thought. "Out of trouble for the day and making me and Flora so happy! What could go wrong?"

"Eek! Le-Let go!" Flora's voice suddenly cried out. Luke's head shot up in an instant. His eyes wide.

"Flora!" he yelled, nearly dropping the cones as he came rushing for her. Flora appeared to be holding onto her bag of flour as a stranger in black was pulling at it trying to take it from her. Eventually the strange fellow won and snagged the flour from Flora's grasp.

"I'll be taking this!" the figure taunted, making Flora fall to the ground as the person had took the bag in a flash. "Come get it back if you dare!" with that the person ran off into the distance.

Flora went crashing onto her side, landing in the dirt with a yelp. While she shakily worked on getting back to her feet Luke came running up asking if she was alright, oddly enough still holding the ice-cream cones.

"Oh Flora don't worry about that guy!" Luke says, thinking it was some weirdo walking around the park. "We'll just go buy another bag of flour. How do you feel?" he asked, meaning if she was okay from the fall.

"Angry!" Flora replied with a growl, getting up and chasing the thief.

"Fl-Flora! No!" Luke yelled, running after her as well. Luke along the way passing a feasting Officer Barton along the way. Just barely missing crashing into him.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down now lad." Barton blinked, a man who also seemed on break. Enjoying a ice-cream cone. Barton must have snuck away from Chelmey...and that guy could not be too far away. "Where the fire?"

"Can't talk now Barton! Flora's might be in danger!" Luke says, rushing by again and continuing to go after. That small detour had put Flora and the robber far ahead of him.

"D-Danger..?" Barton tilted his head, ice-cream melting in his hands.

The chase itself did not last long. A mere few minutes, the robber taking the bag of flour around the bend outside the park and leading back into the town. Eventually ended up into a local alleyway...a dead end.

That was...too convenient.

"End of the line! You better hand back that flour f you know what's good for you!" Flora says bravely, stepping forth blocking the robbers only way of escape.

"I think you got that backwards dear girl..." came the voice again. This time sounding female. As the robber suddenly ripped off a custom it appeared to be none other than Sin herself. "And now you're trapped."

Flora's angry face turned into terror as she went to step back into the main streets to call for help. Sin was too quick for her and zoomed with lightening fast speeds and wrapped her hands around Flora's thin throat.

"Ah-no!" Flora gasped, trying to take a breath and kick. In response Sin threw her further into the alley and to a wall. Too stunned to get back up Flora could only try and scoot away. Efforts still wasted...Sin walking back over to her...taking out a Soul Gem for her robs.

"I'm not playing kid..." growls Sin. "Let's get this over with as painless as possible yes?"

"That's far enough!" Luke yelled, throwing the two ice-cream cones at Sin's face. Stopping her attack.

Soul Gem still pointed at Flora, who laid on the ground helpless. "Luke...n-no!" Flora cried.

Sin glared, taking a moment to wipe her face dry of the cold creamy mess. "Oh joy. The annoying brat is back for more punishment huh? I will not miss taking your soul as I did before...Come at me if you dare." Sin said, not considering Luke a threat.

"Hang on Flora!" Luke cried, charging for Sin, a fist raised.

"How'd you like to become a Luke-cabob?" Sin grinned darkly, taking out her Ring Blade and aiming for Luke.

"NO DON'T!" Flora screamed, grabbing Sin by the end of her robe.

Sin suddenly froze between her deadly swing and stopped looking down at Flora confused for a split second. The hesitation was just the thing Luke needed as he got within attack distance of Sin.

Sadly, Sin just swung her hand back around and grabbed Luke harshly by the head and held him up in the air. "Both of your voices are annoying. Girl...you scream too loud...boy...heh...your just too weak." With that said Sin threw Luke into Flora, both kids tumble down to a wall, side to side.

"L-Luke...We...what...do we do...?" Flora groaned, trying to get up as Sin stepped down in front of them and aimed her Soul Gem.

"I...I don't know..." Luke said helplessly, only thing he could reach for was Flora's frail hands. "I'm sorry Flora...I could not protect you...again..."

"Luke..." Flora sniffed, feeling twice as guilty for getting them into this mess.

"This will be interesting..." Sin says as the power from the Soul Gem starts to activate. "I always wanted to know if this could suck up to souls at once. Let's find out together!"

Powers beamed out of the Soul Gem, starting to suck the life right out of the kids. Sin only chuckled more as the kids let out painful screams in a alleyway far too away from the crowd of London folk to hear. Pain scream after painful scream.

"Police freeze!" came the sudden voice of the inspector. Sin stared up at Chelmey who was by the alley entrance with Barton, gun pointed at Sin.

Sin had no choice but to stop the Soul Gem, as she turned around facing the two police. "Luck again is not with me.." Sin grumbled, still having the Soul Gem high in the air.

"Drop you weap-err...drop your Gem!" Chelmey shouted. A frightened Barton actually eating his ice-cream as though he were watching a movie. Sin did nothing but trying and turn around to continue sucking the souls out. But Luckily that's when the inspector opened fire.

BANG went the gun as it successfully broke the Gem into pieces! Souls going right back into the both kid's bodies. Hissing in slight pain Sin withdrew her hand and stepped back. "Not again!" she growled, Ring Blade already put away.

As Chelmey went to shout again Sin suddenly jumped onto the rooftops above and vanished. Not wanted to stick around for the police as long as he had not gems on her.

"Rats..." the inspector gasped, wanting to chase after. But right now the kids were of more importance. He quickly ran to them with Barton at his side. "Kids...you alright?" he asked, shaking them.

Both Luke and Flora began groaning blinking several times before answering. "Talk about life flashing before our eyes..." Flora said weakly, turning to look over at an also dazed Luke.

"You both should just be glad you're alive!" says the inspector, helping them up. "Can I drop you kids off at home?"

"That would be great sir..." Luke replied dizzily. Sure they'd be in trouble for what happened but...they just wanted to get home now more than anything. Punishment could come later.

"It's a good thing Barton informed me of your situation. We got here just in time." Chelmey continued, leading the kids to his police car. "Don't worry, let the trained professionals catch this crook!" Chelmey turned his head to look at Barton who was picking up the flour with one hand and trying to get the fall ice-cream cone Luke had throw earlier and lick a bit. "Get that out of your mouth!" he spat.

Barton jumped a good meter and tailed after the inspector to help drop the kids off.

Layton looked like he did almost have a heart attack when the police car came into the driveway of his home bringing along Luke and Flora. Dear god those kids were out to get him!

But when all was said and done he quietly thanked the inspector and lead both kids into the house, safe and sound.

"Are we in trouble professor..?" Luke asked.

"We-w-We brought the flour..." Flora said in a small voice, holding it up, to which Layton could only laugh a little.

"Oh you two..." he cooed. "I'm not leaving you from my sight for a while..."

Klaus, Katia and Remi helped do what remained of the cooking for the rest of the afternoon. Soon it was time to eat. Before doing so though, Layton stood to say a few words.

"Though this day as well as many times before, we have had all our share of mishaps...we still pulled through in the end." says Layton. "I'm so thankful for being able to share my life with all of you. Let's hope in the end will be able to stand off to any trouble that comes."

Remi could only smile big at Layton's speech. To which Layton to smiled back.

"There's still so much to live for. So many wonderful people in my life..." he continued. "Your all my family. Everyone of you. And I'd be lost if not for you. Here's to my more days as a family." he finished.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone." Remi nodded in agreement, helping cut the turkey. A hungry Luke and Klaus digging into the food.

If getting one's soul sucked out did not make you hungry nothing would! Flora started eating quite a bit too. Katia just stared on, trying to hold back laughter. "If one of you guys chocked I might break a few rib bones doing CPR!" she laughed.

"Luke that's my leg!" Klaus yelled, fighting over the turkey leg.

"Eat your own leg!" Luke said with a laugh, as Flora took the first turkey leg already.

"Ahh, it's good to be home..." says Flora.

Meanwhile...

After having a somewhat good meal that early evening, Don Paolo and Emily were getting ready to leave for the day. One off to the black market, the other off for the chess match.

Nina had just got finished trying to fill them up on soba noodles and rice balls. A few dishes she was quite good at making while living in Japan before. "Was it good?" she asked, watching them put on their coats to get ready to leave. "I can make more if your still hungry."

It was clear deep down Nina wanted them to stay. Though she dared not say so out loud. It was not in her nature to do so. It matter not anyway as Emily came over to give her a light hug. "Were really sorry for going like this on Thanksgiving, Nina." she says.

"It's alright. I'll be fine." Nina said again, trying to put on her best smile.

"Well if you say so Nina." Emily said, meeting with her smile.

"I hope the info is well worth this blast trip." say Paolo, going to the door waving Nina goodbye. "Just do what you normally do on Thanksgiving. We'll be back in no time."

"Ri-Right...okay..." Nina said, following them both as far as the door way and watching the two head out. "Goodbye! Be safe!" she called, still smiling and waving them off.

For over five blocks of walking since leaving Nina lone with nothing but Neo to keep her company Emily and Paolo walked together most of the way. Paolo wanting to make sure Emily got to her chess match safely.

"What does Nina normally do on a Thanksgiving..?" Emily wandered, looking at Paolo.

"I don't know really. She has not lived with me here for that long as of yet." Paolo said, hands in his pockets to keep them warm on this chilly night. "Maybe chased a turkey around for fun knowing her..."

Emily shook her head. "Nah...when I grew up around this time of the year...it did not matter where you were from. I spent it with my family...but..." her voice trailed off.

"But what?" Paolo arched a brow, heart breaking as he too realized something.

"I remember when my parents died...how sad I was...knowing the next big holiday that came up would be the first one I'd spend without my dearest loved ones by my...side..." Emily stopped in her tracks at the re-collection of such thoughts. "I was...just thankful for having my grandpa by me for a little while after that...but Nina only had her..."

Neither Emily nor Paolo had thought about this. "Her mother..." Paolo muttered, lowering his head, thinking back on his beloved Sasha. How she never got to spend the time with her even on days like this...but before that she always had her grandma...but since Nina was now living with Paolo she...

Both the two suddenly felt their hearts shatter to pieces. "What have we done..?" Emily said sadly, not even caring now about one simple chess contest.

Paolo too could have cared less about finding out the info on Sin for one night. Just leaving his daughter like this...on a day that must have hurt without...without...her family..

In a instant Paolo and Emily both turned and headed back for the house as quick as they could. Running so fast they could barely catch a breath.

"Why? Why did I not think of it sooner!" Paolo huffed, eyes widened trying to hurry back with Emily those whole five blocks. "Why could we not sense it!"

"When she was standing there...smiling and waving goodbye..." Emily shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. The two could only hope they'd make it there quick enough. "Telling us to be safe..."

"When she says she's okay...that she's alright..." Paolo says lowering his head further to pick up speed as they neared the house.

"There is not a person alive who'd really feel that way!" they said, making to the door the opened the house door open so fast the door nearly came off its hinges.

Nina was kneeled down in the living room before them, sitting in front of a table that had a photo on it. She was the first to snap her head in Emily and Paolo's direction and notice their tired panting faces. A look of shock on her face for the sudden entrance.

"Ni...Nina..." Emily gasped, the two tiredly stepping further into the room. As they got closer they seen none other than a photo of her beloved mother Sasha sitting at the edge. The little ninja had fresh tears in her eyes that had formed moments before them entering.

"Y-You, st-startled me..." Nina blinked a couple times, trying to wipe her tears away. "Wh-what's the matter? Did something happen?" she sniffed.

"Thank goodness" Paolo thought to himself, walking over and wiping a stray tear Nina had missed. "If we did not get back here sooner...she'd been crying all alone."

Nina tried to play off like the tears were nothing. "Oh I'm sorry!" she said, waving her arms up and down. "I guess I was a little tired! Just yawning!" she tried to laugh. Sadly due to the five block sprint, Emily and Paolo, now thankful to be home fell down on the floor. "Ahh! Wh-What's wrong are you hurt?" she cried, standing up over them.

"We...we...just wanted to st-stay home after all..." Emily smiled sweetly up at Nina, panting still too hard from the run.

"Y-ye-yeah...and I wanna have more of those blasted soba noodles...you cook them better than me" Don grunted, to dizzy to really smile at anything right now.

Both the two gazing up at Nina's face, as the shocked but sweet girl stared back at them, as the redhead had more tears fall from her eyes in pure happiness. Such big heavy pure tears that just kept falling.

It was small, but Paolo finally smiled a little at her too.

"Were home." he says thoughtfully.

The three going to enjoy the rest of Thanksgiving and many more times to come.

-00-000-00-

I'm speeding too much~ Happy readers I hope! xD Ha...I need a break...


	9. Chapter 9: Sleepover

Chapter 9: Sleepover

With Thanksgiving done and over with Flora began to remember she'd not spent much time with her small cousin Nina. It had been ages since they'd hung out. And if not for as many people spending the night at Layton's house Thanksgiving weekend she'd have invited her over for dinner as well.

Lucky she had Paolo and Emily, but now seemed liked the perfect time to round all the girls up together and have a good old fashion sleepover. Her, Katia, Emily, Nina...it sounded perfect! And of course Remi. What girls sleepover would be complete without the worlds coolest adult?

And the boys could all get together for a men's sleepover and...Wait...would Paolo even go for that? Hmm.

First step however was to ask the two most needed people in order to get this sleepover underway! Layton and Remi.

"You want to do what?" Layton blinked, looking over at Flora from across the kitchen table.

"That's right! A sleepover!" Flora says confidently. "Please Professor? All the girls and me will go down to the work shop! Will be safe with Remi there. And I have not seen my cousin in a while."

"Well I suppose it won't be too much." Layton smiled, making Flora ever more happy. "Let us both call and make the arrangements to make sure everyone's up to it first of all."

"Yes professor! Thank you!" Flora cheered, rushing out of the kitchen and for the nearest phone.

Of course, Nina and Emily were coming! They'd never miss something like this for the world! Remi was a little worried at first. What with her work shop at a clutter a lot she'd have to make sure none of the girls got hurt.

But in the end she too gave in. Katia also pleased to finally get some time with all girls party for a change!

"I can only hope you and Luke won't fight for one night!" she teased. "You have to set a good example."

"Yeah, yeah..." Klaus sighed. "Good example huh..?" then suddenly he made a dark grin. "Suuuuuure. Why not? Heh, heh..."

"Klaus!" Katia fumed.

"I kid, I kid!" Klaus snickered.

Within that upcoming Friday all the girls gathered and Remi's house. Don Paolo only there for a split second to drop off Nina and Emily, then was gone again just like that.

"Aw, Papa. Leaving so soon?" Nina sighed.

"I'm not about to be caught by outsiders as a pervert." Don scoffed. "It would ruin my reputation! Hanging out with a bunch of girls in one place like this." he said as he began to walk off and leave.

"But Mr. Paolo is that not how it is at your own house?" Emily cocked her head. Don's face fell a thousand miles, face red. "After all me and Nina live with you. Were girls. And Sasha did too. And...come to think of it Neo's a girl too..." a wide grin spread on Emily's face.

"PETS DON'T COUNT!" Don spat, turning around with a red face, pointing a shaky finger.

"Nice blush there Paolo." Remi chuckled.

"Blast it all!" Don roared as he marched down the streets. Face still red, people who were still up at night could not help but stare at Don Paolo for his late night cursing.

Course its true though. Even with girls living with him Paolo never did anything perverted...well...not on purpose anyway. And SO NOT to kids. He-even as a X-bad guy- would have more respect for ladies. Heck back in the day when he kidnapped Flora he never did anything! Just simply left her tied up in a barn sleeping so he could dress up as her so...

Don stopped in the middle of the street and stomped his feet.

"Gah!" he cried, thinking back on that day. Even THAT sounded wrong in his head! But it's was not! He did nothing to hurt her! Or even... "Why does this keep happening to me!" he howled at the moon.

((Bahahaha! It's true. Don's not really a pervert, but, it could still be taken the wrong way! XD))

Grinning weakly Remi lead the girls inside the house for the evening. "So then girls, what DO you want to do first?" she asked.

"It's my first time to a sleepover." Nina says tilting her head. "What are we supposed to do? Sleepover something?"

The girls just laughed at her cute confused state.

"No silly that's what sleeping bags are for!" Flora laughed, messing with Nina's hair a bit. "Don't worry will show you a good time. Right girls?"

"You said it!" Katia nodded. "About time we got a day off from the boys. I can't tell you how many inventions Klaus has been building since school started up. You think he'd be quieter being only one guy in the house, but no..."

"I guess that's how Paolo feels sometimes with me and Nina around." says Emily. "Two men in the world that have to live with a house full of girls! However do you do it Flora? Living with guys all the time?" she giggled playfully.

"Well...good question." Flora admitted, still smiling as the girls gathered around in the living room for one big chatter. "But you make it sound like I've been kidnapped."

"You did by papa a few times." Nina chimed.

"Yep, and they still came for me." Flora nodded, then stood up with a semi-glare, fist raised high. "But the first time Paolo kidnapped me they took their sweet time coming to get me! I can't believe they did not notice the switch sooner!"

Nina laughed.

"Well..." Says Emily. "With boy..you can't live with them, can't kick them out."

"Very true," Flora smiled, sitting down and giving sister like tight hugs to Emily and Nina. "But in the end I still love being with them...I don't know what I'd do living all alone again. They still reached out and took me with them..." Flora says, beginning to smile inwardly at the loving times she's shared more often than the bad.

Meanwhile...

"My ears are burning..." Klaus complained.

"Maybe we have fevers..?" Luke guessed, for his and the professor's ears were also burning slightly.

"No you dummy!" Klaus snorted. "I mean that someone's talking about us right now and laughing it up!"

"Like who?" Luke said more confused, which only ticked off Klaus more for his denseness today.

"The girls! Who else?" he snapped. "While I'm stuck babysitting you again Katia and Flora must be spreading all kinds of things about us!"

Layton, who was in the kitchen making up some tea for the boys to calm them down could not help but over hear. As far as he was concerned the thought of ears burning from conversation seemed a little exaggerated. "Now Klaus, don't you give Katia just a little credit?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Sure I do!" Klaus said loudly, crossing his arms. "When I'm close by! You never know what she'll get into while I'm not there! I tell you girls plus sleepovers equals nothing but trouble!"

Luke rolled his eyes. Not really wanting to stay the night with Klaus when he was all huffy. Of course it helped to know Flora well enough. He knew she was talking about him and the professor! That's a no brainer.

"Professor can't we do anything since the girls are not here? Anything fun...?" Luke pleaded.

Even Rosa Grims was not here. The house keeper had took the evening off to go have some relaxation of her own. Where she went or when she'd be back no one knew. So till then the house was empty and boring as far as the two young men were concerned.

"What?" Layton blinked. "Don't like doing puzzles anymore my boy?" Layton smiled, coming over and handing the two boys some tea.

"Oh I like the puzzles." Luke says. "But I wanna go have fun too! The girls are having fun I bet!"

"Well now I don't know what you want to do for fun this late in the evening..." Layton rubbed his chin thoughtfully, smirking at the two. "Unless you want to go down to the spa for a nice time in a hot spring?"

The boys both turned and looked at the professor shocked. "Really?" they both gasped. "Can we?"

"Well they are normally expensive with too many people. But with everyone away but us..." Layton winked. "...why not?"

With that said both boys jumping up and rushing for the door, nearly running over the professor who was getting back to his feet slowly once more.

Meanwhile...

"Girls...take it easy on the snacks." Remi laughed weakly. All the girls were eating down on chips and dip and whatever else they could eat while they chatted none stop.

"Hey Remi! Can you teach us to fight?" Flora and Katia both asked.

"Te-Teach you to fight?" Remi blinked. "What for? You girls don' need to..." her voice trailed off. Thinking about it more.

Seeing this was all they needed to know. Katia and Flora both making puppy eyes hopping it would work. "Please?" says Flora. "What better way to learn how to defend ourselves then from learning from you!"

"Hey what about me?" Nina whined. "I could teach you too!"

"Well...Remi's older and more experienced, Nina." says Emily, sitting a ways from the girls to read a book in peace. The hyper-likeness of everyone else was not always her style. "Besides Remi's one of the toughest people I know."

"Nah! My mom could beat anyone anytime!" Nina says proudly. "She knew how to do all kinds of things with ease! Jump on rooftops! Fight! The speeds she could go! NO ONE could be a match for her! And I'm gonna follow in her footsteps and be just as great as a ninja!"

"Really now?" Remi says, feeling slightly offended. "Very well then! I accept teaching you girls a few lessons! I'll prove myself!"

Katia and Flora cheered on. This was turning out to be the best sleepover so far!

"Ha! This I gotta see!" Nina says following Remi , Flora and Katia out to the backyard to begin.

Emily on the other hand continuing to lay down on the floor, looking a little cross eyed at her book. "Ho boy...this is gonna end with a cat fight," she says turning the page to keep reading.

"Okay Nina! Show me what you got!" says Remi, the girls out in the backyard.

"Fine I will!" Nina scoffed playfully, giving a few demonstrations of her own fighting skills while all the girls stood back to avoid being hit. When she was finished Remi politely clapped her hands for Nina.

"Not bad! But you moves are still flawed." Remi smirked.

"Huh?" Nina glared. "They are NOT!"

"Nina your still very young." Remi shook her head. "Don't take it personally. You still have a lot to learn. Now it's my turn!" With that Remi too demonstrated her fighting ability's. Needless to say Nina being so young was in a mood to pick a fight about it when the mechanic was done.

...After all they both had VERY different fighting styles. There were many arts to fighting.

"Not bad..." Nina crossed her arms. "...for an old lady."

Remi's face quickly snapped in Nina direction. "What did you say?" she growled.

Nina smirked more and placed her hands to her hips instead. "OLD. LADY."

Remi got into a fighting position smirking darkly. "Are you challenging me? Big mistake kid." Nina too did get into a fight position also smirking.

"I thought you'd never guess!" the little ninja mocked.

In the background of all this Katia and Flora watched with big eyes at the fight taking place. They did not feel like stopping it. Just the opposite. They wanted to see who would win in a fair fight!

"This is exciting." Katia whispered to Flora. "I'm not picking sides it's just that think from both of them fighting? So cool!"

"Were learning first hand-to-hand combat from the experts!" Flora nodded in agreement. "I do hope though they won't overdo it..." she says, worrying a little.

A few moments as the fight went underway the smell of popcorn filled the air. Emily came out holding one of the fresh bags from the sleepover and handing some to Flora and Katia while they watched.

"Don't worry...it will all be over in soon." The chess player said blankly, seeming to already know this fight was gonna end.

Nina jumped into the air many times trying to attack from behind Remi and confuse her. However this move also takes up energy and stamina. Remi on the other hand easily dodged with minim effort. This too only ticked Nina off.

"Quit messing with me and fight!" Nina snapped, getting a little temper.

"One must try and remain cool during battle." Remi says calmly, the comment of being called 'Old lady' hardly phased her at all as she put such thoughts away during battle. "Besides that I don't want to hurt you...too much." she grinned.

"Hurt me? You? Never!" Nina barked, charged and swinging her feet under Remi's legs to try and knock her over. Remi merely jumped into the air mere seconds before the attack could connect.

However as Remi went to land, Nina's fist suddenly shot up from the side and punched Remi clean on the cheek! Caught off guard Remi stumbled and barely managed to do a few back flips away from anymore attacks.

"Not bad kid..." Remi says, rubbing her cheek a little. Surely that would be sore in the morning. "But I dont quit just like that!" with that charging on. With lightening fast moves Remi send Nina flying onto her back, making her look up into the night sky.

Though shockingly even after being beat, Nina just lay there and started laughing. "That was fun!" she giggled.

The girls around all laughing and clapping. Who cares if they learned anything about fighting! It was cool just watching.

"You really are strong Nina..." Remi says gently, helping the ninja to her feet. "Believe it or you did keep me on my toes."

"Thanks you too! You're not bad for a..." Nina searched for the right word this time. "...pilot." Remi chuckled softly, the two shook hands.

With that said, everyone quietly headed back inside for the rest of the sleepover.

"So Flora..." Katia said, all the girls getting into pajamas for the night and gathering around the living room for some late night chatting. "Think you learned anything from watching?"

"Nah...but it was fun all the same." Flora says. "Talk about entertainment!"

"Did you see me fight Emily?" Nina asked, seeing the chess master reading a book again.

"I saw you lose." Emily smirked from behind her book. Nina just made a cute pouting face in reply. "But it was a cute loss."

"I'm not cute! I'm tough!" Nina said crossing her arms.

"Aww! That's my little cousin!" Flora says, pinching Nina's cheeks. In response Nina wiggled around. Flora continued on by tickling her.

"He-Hey that's cheating!" Nina laughed, reaching for a pillow and hitting Flora's face. Flora grinned bigger as all the girls, even Emily grabbed their pillows for another fight.

"And you call hitting me with a pillow while tickling is not cheating?" Flora giggled. A long cute pillow fight lasting so long, by the time Remi came back with some drinks for everyone there were feathers everywhere!

"Girls!" Remi gasped.

In the end all of the gathered around just before bed for one last late night talk.

Nina however was curled up already asleep between Flora and Emily, her two closest family members.

"Do you girls ever think of what were gonna do...later on.?" Emily asked. "I not sure how long I'll be living with Paolo but...I mean our futures...?"

"Hmm...good point." says Katia. "Me and Klaus...well...we talked about moving out by the time Remi's guardianship was over. Says he would like to come back to Dropstone with me...and as much as he is hard headed and stubborn...I won't go anywhere without him."

"How romantic. Living together on the country side." says Flora. "Well me and Luke..." Flora's voice went small. "I don't know what he wants. For now were staying with the professor but...you know what be really nice?"

"What's that?" says Remi.

"You join the family!" says Flora with a big smile, Remi blushed. "When Katia and Klaus move out we don't want you being alone. That's no fun! Besides you and Professor have talked LOTS of times about marrying each other. Why don't you ever do just that?"

Remi blushed harder. "We-Well Flora...we-we just don't feel ready that's all...besides something else could always come up." she said trying to play it calm, her voice gave it away though.

"Oh come on Remi...you know, besides us Luke and Flora did you not ever think about having your own kids?" says Katia also picking up on Remi's frustration.

"Girls I have my reasons for not wanting to choose that just yet..." Remi sighs lightly, thinking about her paper work. "But..." she formed a small smile. "That does sound...nice someday. If...Hershel would..." her smile grew as she thought about that.

The girls all giggled more.

Meanwhile...

"Kitchoo!" Layton sneezed lightly, half dunking his face in the steamy pool of hot springs water, nose turning red as his face. "Oh my...excuse me..." Layton sniffed.

"Are you okay?" asked Luke. "Maybe you have been in the pool too long."

"Only as long as us." says Klaus. "I think the girls are talking about us again! It's getting serious I tell you!"

"Now you got me paranoid..." Luke sighed. "Quit it, it's like telling a ghost story or something!"

"Hey if you wanna hear a ghost story I got one for you!" Klaus smirked. "You know that Sin lady? I think I finally understand how she's able to jump so well and fight so good!"

"Oh really?" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah! She's not human! Hence why she's called 'Sin'! She must be a demon or something! It all makes since!"

"A demon? Really now?" Layton chuckled. "That only happened with the flute. I'm sure she's human. But with this mask I'm sure anything's possible really."

"Well I'm not afraid of no demon!" Luke sais bravely.

"Oh is that right? Wanna test your bravery then?" Klaus said, leading Luke to a separating wall apart from the boys half of the hot springs Vs the girls side. Luke did not realize till they got closer what Klaus was about to ask him to do.

"You on Klaus!" Luke said both half naked man going to the wall. Layton was too busy thinking of Remi to notice what the boy's were up to. Head tilted back thinking of his sweet strong pilot.

He'd been with her all this time. Yet he never took the relationship one step further...what was he waiting for..? Maybe Remi...no...it was up to him. But...

...Maybe once this whole mask thing was taken care of...he'd...ask her. Maybe...if he himself was brave enough. But...how would he go about doing that?

"See this?" Klaus said, pushing Luke closer to the wall. "I dare you to have a peak at the ladies!" he chuckled darkly.

"What?" Luke yelped, trying to back away but Klaus pushed him back up. "We-well I guess if it's a d-dare..."

"That's the spirit!" Klaus says, lifting up a small piece of loose wood and having Luke look within it. "What do you see Luke?"

"It's pretty empty, Klaus..." says Luke blinking at the boring sight. "I guess the girls side is closed." Suddenly though footsteps could be heard from within the other half. "Ah wait! Someone's coming!" he says half hopefully. Then suddenly his face fell. "Ack!"

"What? What's wrong?" Klaus asked, looking with Luke through the hole, at first thinking something had happened or someone slipped.

Sure enough on the other side of the girls hot springs, there stood a naked Rosa Grims getting into the water to enjoy her day off!

"Oh GOD!" Klaus and Luke screamed, pulling away from the wall and scrambling over to Layton.

"WE LEAVE NOW!" Klaus yelled.

"Wh-what happened?" Layton asked confused, as the boys dragged him out of the water and for the changing room.

"My eyes!" Luke cried.

-00-000-0000===

Sorry this chapter took forever. D: THAT and I was not in the mood to write so I am sorry. But I had a rough week. I'll be on time now I hope. I have troubles at home and...yeah. Hope you liked this chapter!

And again yes it was weird to me. But I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10: Buried Within

Chapter 10: Buried Within

It was a cold start to the beginning of December. Klaus and Katia made plans to a night out together. Of course Remi was worried as well as the others about the risk of running into Sin or someone.

"Don't be late coming home!" she said.

"Come on Remi. This is ME your talking too!" says Klaus. "I'll be fine."

"Yeah right..." Remi rolled her eyes.

Of course Remi made plans as well. She did in fact needed some much quality time with the professor. Hardly ever have they spent too much time. Well...That and soon it would be winter break which included more holiday togetherness.

"I'll keep an eye on him Remi." says Katia. "It's just a simple movie date."

Remi giggled, more softer side finally taking over. "Care in those dark theaters now. I know what you two might try."

Klaus's face went a dark shade of red. "Ah! Re-Remi!"

Even Katia at this point was laughing alongside Remi, while she finally grabbed Klaus by the hand and dragged him outside. "Though we should say the same to you!" Katia called over her shoulder. "You and the professor play nice now you hear?"

With the two finally out of the house Remi actually fell on the couch, looking blank. "Yes, yes..." she muttered. Thinking of Layton, then getting ready to head out.

"So what movie Katia...?" Klaus asked, leading her down the main road for the show. "And if you say romance I'm leaving now..."

"Really now Klaus? Do you hate it that much?" Katia giggled.

"Hey it's not like I never heard lines of 'love' in a movie before! It's boring and corny!" Klaus scoffed, crossing his arms as he walked.

"Even for us..?" Katia asked in a small voice, head suddenly lowered sadly.

Klaus frowned and stopped, realizing what she meant. "N-No! Never!" he yelped, waving his arms up and down. Klaus could not see the smirk growing wider on Katia's face, he thought she was mad. "Oh Katia! Don't say that! Listen, maybe a romantic comedy won't be so bad! Yes! Why don't we-"

Katia suddenly broke into laughter and doubled over. "You're so corny now!" she laughed. "I was just giving you a hard time, you goof!"

Klaus took a moment to calm down, then again his face did turn reddish pink. "Oh ha, ha...VERY funny..." he grumbled.

"Come," says Katia again, bringing him inside the theater. "Will watch a vampire movie."

Meanwhile Luke and Flora left the house for a while for their own day time fun, leaving the good professor alone for the day. All four kids promised to meet back at the house at the same time. In three hours. Since Katia and Klaus's movie ended by then, everything should be fine. Suddenly Remi did finally gathered a few things and came on over. Knocking lightly on the front door.

"Ah Remi, good of you to come." Layton says greeting her in as soon as he opened the door.

"Thank you Hershel." Remi smiled weakly, stepping in, thoughts of problems quickly leaving her mind.

"Are you alright..? You seem pale." Layton says shutting the door and getting a better look at her face. "I'll go start up some tea now if you want."

"No thanks, I'm fine." she says. "Just a bit tired from work."

Layton thought a moment about the paper work of his studies of Sin and trying to learn more about the mask. "Hmm, then maybe now is not the best time for us, I've been meaning to look more into the situations of Squall's motives."

"Then this is why I'm here! It's not the same as my work Hershel. I can actually enjoy this." says Remi with a sweet smile. Layton in return lead her to the study to explain what he found.

"I found a few useful books over the encounters we have had with Squall and Sin these past few months." the professor said with a small smile.

"Like what?" asked Remi, as Layton pulled out a few olden books from his desk plus the notes he'd been taken.

"For one about the Soul Gems both Sin and Squall seem to have with them. According to legend: these Soul Gems are one of many lights in a town that never sleeps. A carnival town. A town completely covered with Gems that have the power to work the mask." says Layton. "The very place it was crafted from the magic city."

"Where do you think this magic city is though?" Remi blinked, staring down at the text to the books. It was so old, only someone Like Layton dared to read it.

"It seems its hidden quite well..." Layton said sadly. "Only Squall and that Sin person might truly know where to look. But all the same I don't think they'd go back unless they needed more gems to power the mask."

"So if we could just hold out till they needed to go back for more and track them down to the carnival city..." Remi pondered.

"...we could stop this problem at the source." Layton agreed with a nod. "I think Squall's not really after us, but just after souls in general of any person." he lowered his head just thinking about all the innocent people out there in danger. "Anything...to be able to grant any wish."

"Problem is..." Remi says. "How will we know when they run out of Gems? And how will we find them when they go back to the city?" says Remi. "Were not experts of spying and locating people."

Layton smirked at her lovingly. The very look made Remi blush for no real reason.

"No were not." Layton admitted putting a hand on Remi's shoulder if only for a minute as he rushed to the phone. "But we both know someone who does! Nice thinking Remi! Thank you."

"Umm, you're welcome..?" Remi blinked even more confused as Layton dialed the number.

Meanwhile...

All alone, just the two of them in a dark theater...

"You're stepping on my foot..." Katia says, trying to enjoy the movie. Klaus's constant shuffling about was getting on her nerves. What? Could the guy not take a good vampire flick well?

Klaus was in no mood to apologize either. For some reason his eyes were wide and he was every so often flinching at the movie and turning away. Was he scared? Why? It's just a movie. And you think a grown boy like him would be able to handle this. Katia should be the one afraid.

"Klaus...?" Katia asked more worriedly, trying to offer the young man some of her popcorn. Klaus shook his head, face turning pale as sheet. "What's the matter?"

"I...I'm alright...enjoy you movie..." Klaus said weakly, lowering his hat down over his eyes. This only made Katia feel more ashamed of herself. But at the time she still could not quite figure out what was all so bad.

Oh well...she'd just ask after the movie was over.

Meanwhile...

"May I handle this one master..?" Alfred asked, as yet again it was time to go after the next target. "I do love messing with his delicate feelings."

"Ahh, Klaus I presume?" Squall chuckled, handing over a gem to the olden man. "Very well then. I have a much grander plan for Sin. I need her to get rid of a few certain people before she is truly considered trustworthy. You can indeed handle the genius boy."

"It's an honor master." Alfred smiled darkly. "Maybe even...convince him to join us again. Anything's worth a shot once...'properly' motivated."

"It seems you have worked for me all these years Alfred..." Squall thought after a while. Have you ever considered what you want when you retire someday?"

"I live to serve you master..." Alfred said blankly. "Until I'm no longer of use."

"Heh, good then." Squall grinned darkly. "Just what I like to hear from a good minion."

And as far as Squall was concerned...Sin too would follow and stay just as royal to him.

...Mainly if...she valued her life.

Back at the movie theater...

At some point towards the end of the movie Katia noticed Klaus was gone from his seat. Stepping over lots of peoples toes, making all kinds of noise as he stumbling for the exit. Worried for him, wondering if he might have been a little ill, she quickly followed after.

Katia eventually found Klaus sitting on the steps just outside the curtains. Sitting there with his hands on his face.

"Klaus, what happened to you back there?" Katia slowly putting her arms around Klaus's shoulders to comfort him. "I never seen you flinch over a movie. You're such a tough guy everywhere else."

"I should have just watched the stupid romantic comedy with you, Katia..." Klaus groaned, body shaking a bit.

"Don't be ashamed Klaus...not everyone handles scary movies well." Katia tried to cheer him up. "It's not for everyone."

"That's not the point!" Klaus snapped, startling Katia enough to make her let go of him, soon studying his angered face. "Every time I see blood and gore-fake or not-It reminds me of all the people I killed to satisfy my own anger!" he broke into a upset scream. "All the deaths! All the lives I took! I could not take that in their Katia! I could not do it!"

Katia never thought about it but it did all make sense...

"Klaus I never thought..." Katia said sadly, trying to put her hand on his shoulder but Klaus turned around to fast and got up. "I'm so sorry."

"Let's just go." he muttered, refusing to look at her. A little ashamed deep down inside for snapping at her. But right now after that movie he could not process complete right from wrong right now. Too many images of the movie and that of His original rampage flooding in his head.

"O-O-Okay..." Katia said sadly, following behind Klaus slowly. Both her and Klaus thought for sure the past was over...but no. It could never be that easy.

"Wait for me up in the lobby will you?" Klaus muttered, heading for the theater bathrooms. His tummy upsetting so much, he knew he was gonna puke. "I'll be right up after you...I promise."

Not even waiting for a reply from Katia Klaus run off to empty his gut.

"Alright then..." Katia lowered her head and walks even more upset at what happened. "What was I doing? Oh Klaus...he must think I'm such a fool." she sat down hard on the benches just outside, needing in fresh air.

Surely Klaus would spot her easily from there.

At this point though, she did not care. She just wanted to leave and never come back. She could only hope Klaus was doing okay. Maybe she should do something nice for him when he got out? Maybe there was still time left in the day to do something fun...

"You seem troubled miss..." came a elderly voice. Katia looked up to find an old lady in fancy styled clothes looking right at her. "The eyes of this psychic see all."

"You're a...psychic...?" Katia blinked.

"I am. It seems you did not come to this movie theater alone. But with a friend...wait...no...with a lover." the psychic said gently. "But something terrible happened. Strong force of emotion seems to have split you apart."

Katia, more interested stood up. It could still be a hoax. She knew that. Anyone could have guessed all this if they followed them inside. But...then again, she was not looking around enough where she saw this lady. So maybe...

"So what exactly do you want?" Katia asked, voice still sounding a tad broken.

"I wish to assist." says the psychic. "I have a gift you can give him to make it all better."

"A gift?" Katia cocked her head, watching the psychic walk off. The lady did not say follow but did not tell Katia to stay put either. "Wait! Where are you going?" she called, which just made the person walk faster.

Katia glanced many times at the bench to around the corner where the old lady vanished behind. Surely a quick look would not hurt? After all Klaus might be inside for a while. She'd be able to get back in time!

Without a moment to lose Katia went running down the road after.

Meanwhile, as she was just out of sight Klaus came stumbling from the bathroom, hand still to his mouth. The poor boy still felt sick. But surely he'd be fine. Only thing that made him feel worse was the way he yelled at Katia before.

"Gotta make it up to her..." he muttered, sighing as he went up to the lobby to get her. "Katia..?" he called out softly, but finding her nowhere to be found. All that showed up in the lobby was random people.

Though worried, he tried for a few moments to calmly look around. After a few minutes realizing she was gone, Klaus panicked more! Swearing under his breath he left the theater in her search.

Katia on the other hand was not too far away, having re-found the psychic near an old warehouse.

"I see you followed me after all." says the psychic, quietly sitting down on a small box, behind a giant table. The door to the warehouse left wide open, most likely to make Katia feel more comfortable.

"I wish to know just what kind of gift..." Katia said, lowering her head. " I cannot face Klaus after what I did...I feel awful for it. I'll do anything to make it up to him."

"Anything huh? Be careful what you wish for..." the psychic chuckled, motioning Katia to step closer. Gingerly, Katia did, a still unsure-scared look on her face the whole way. "I'll let you have the gift...if you can will it."

"Win?"

The old lady nodded and brought out three normal plastic cups. The psychic carefully shook one of the cups. Katia could hear something small and round rolling around in one of them. "Inside one of these is one of a kind gem." says the Psychic. "If you pick the cup its under you can have it."

"Re-Really..." Katia blinked, hands reaching to pic ka cup once the three of them had been properly shuffled around. "What's the gem for?"

"It will make all your troubles vanish." the psychic grinned, watching Katia lower her hand to a middle cup, and starting to lift if up. "You won't have to worry about anything anymore..."

Low and behold as Katia lifted up the cup laid a small Gem. It looked somewhat familiar, but where...?

"Ah!" Katia smiled at first going down to grab it.

"Katia!" Klaus's voice called out. He drew ever closer to where she was.

However it was really too late. As soon as Katia picked up the gem, a light shined within it, the workings of the gem sucking up her energy, and as much to Katia shock...her soul.

Katia's eyes went wild, her head shot up at the shock and pain of the small gem letting out a horrible cry of pure agony, alerting Klaus fully of her whereabouts. The psychic on the other hand merely walked backwards into the shadows while the gem did its workings.

"KATIA!" Klaus screamed, rushing into the warehouse. By the time he made it inside, young Katia was laying on the ground soulless, with the magic gem at her side. Heartbroken he rushed for her as fast as he could.

Before he got too close the psychic appeared from afar and grabbed the gem on the ground beside Katia.

"Give that back!" Klaus roared, kneeling down beside the motionless Katia. The purpled haired girl had no life in her, only things still moving were stinging tears rolling out of her dim eyes.

"Young master Klaus it's nice to see you have gone soft once again." the olden person said with a much deeper man sounding voice. The person taking off his custom revealing to be none other than Alfred.

((For the record, it's not smart to follow ANYONE to anywhere, Katia would not have known much about the Soul Gems. She does not know what they looked like. She never really saw one till now.))

Klaus could have cared less about Alfred pointless greetings, he was far too busy shaking Katia trying to awake her. When no avail came he stood up. "I'm warning you to give that back!"

"I don't see why..." Alfred scoffed, rolling the gem around carelessly in his hands. "Sad, sad girl she was..." he said mockingly. "And to think..she wanted to make it all up to you she'd follow me here."

"But why?" Klaus trembled, standing up and going towards Alfred.

"I told her I'd make it all go away...the pain...everything. Mainly all for you. She did it all for you." Alfred laughed, drawing a rapier and throwing another for Klaus to grab. "How does it feel Klaus? To be loved so much?"

Klaus acted instantly and picked up the sword and charged for Alfred. "Say your prayers!" he yelled.

Alfred easily fought with Klaus, both the two clashing swords many times. First time Klaus really got to go through a real fencing fight. Before was just for practice. Like with Luke and others at Layton's university...but this...

Alfred was quite the fencing, and he was not holding back on Klaus at all. Even for a old man he was so fast. Klaus barely had times to back away before Alfred's rapier nearly sliced his neck.

"You kept me alive!" Klaus growled as they fought. "Back on Big Ben! Right?"

"Very good again Klaus!" Alfred laughed. "You are still of use to us. Even if you yourself does not believe so yet! And eventually you will fight for the better half! Sooner or later! Only next time it shall not be me telling you this! Many others!"

"Is that why you really did this?" Klaus gasped. "You still think me going back to my old ways?"

"I don't think, I know!" Alfred barked. "Just think on the smell of blood Dear Klaus! Think of the sweet piercing of flesh! Consider this your aid in the heat of killing others!" with that, Alfred managing to lash at Klaus's upper shoulder, causing the boy to yelp out in pain and stumble slightly.

Alfred stopped attacking if only for a moment. Hoping Klaus would come to his senses and choose his murderous ways once again. That's the message he was sending to Klaus.

Slowly but surely Klaus straightened up, and looked Alfred dead in the eyes. The young man's eyes turning a deep shade of red. "Come..." Klaus hisses, getting into a pose with his Rapier.

Alfred grinned upon seeing this. "Your dark side still lays deep within, as my master had guess. Your power matches that of any true killer. But how fast can you move when you are injured? Here the final blow to show your true dark half...now we shall see. Now die!"

He made a good start on in attacking Klaus, but the luck ran out in an instant. Klaus sidestepped in the last second and lashed out, aiming for Alfred's throat. However the Soul Gem Alfred had got hit instead!

The gem broke in a instant, soul returning to Katia's body.

Even with Katia safe and sound, Klaus continued to attack Alfred, kicking the already now harmless man in the chest and sending him crashing onto his back. Klaus's eyes still shining red with a intent to kill. Alfred just lay there waiting for the killer attack, chuckling the whole time.

"That's it..." he grinned. "Kill...kill..."

Klaus went to do so, whipping his rapier down for Alfred's body...

"NO!" a broken up scream cried out.

Klaus froze moments before the blade could connect to Alfred. His eyes instantly turning back to their normal black color. Turning his head he saw Katia, weak from the soul draining but working on sitting up.

His eyes wide at seeing her terrified face from what he was about to do. Klaus instantly dropping the sword and dashing by her side, just in too to for she was starting to slump back down, he quickly caught and steadied her.

"Katia...!" Klaus gasped.

"You can't go back to killing..." Katia cried, holding Klaus close. "You are not a murderer anymore..! So please don't take your revenge!"

"Heh, so this is how it is for now huh?" Alfred said standing up slowly and jumping on top a window ledge above the warehouse and looking down at Klaus.

"Do not misunderstand boy..you may not see me again...but I promise your life will be twice as hard if you don't go back to your old ways...you will learn soon enough. " Alfred vowed. "Do not give me that look...once a murderer ALWAYS a murderer. And that is the way you will die in the end!"

And just like that, Alfred jumped out and vanished without a trace.

"Klaus..?" Katia asked weakly.

Klaus merely shook his head and picked Katia up and took her for home. "Let's go.." he muttered.

_00-_-000-

So sorry for the wait again. I was SO blank on what to write. Lost my motivation. This chapters kinda strange but...I tried~ xD See you next chapter I hope! I could really use support right now... :(


	11. Chapter 11: Winter Blues

Chapter 11: Winter Blues

When Remi and Layton saw Flora and Luke coming home, but no Katia or Klaus, naturally they worried. But as they left the house together to search for the two missing kids they were just then coming to the Layton home.

"Where have you two been?" Remi asked, a slight motherly fear shaking up her voice.

"Sorry Remi..." Klaus muttered, though really not in the mood to explain the whole story right now. Katia was still in his arms and he needed to take a moment to lay her down on the couch.

Flora's eyes went wild at the damage to Klaus's shoulder and everything else. "Are you two alright? Thank goodness your alive..."

"Were alive...but far from alright." Klaus sighed, settling down with everyone else in the kitchen to explain the whole story.

"This is getting out of hand quickly..." Layton says, looking to the kids. "From now on everyone has to be extra careful. I've informed Paolo on the problem. He's worried too. As soon as winder breaks over we begin searches for Squall..."

Remi nodded, remembering the plan as well. "Yes, Paolo will help us follow Jean De Squall out of town to where he's been keeping these Soul Gems. Till then we still need to be on guard."

"Yes Professor," they all agreed.

It was soon time for winter break. Everyone had big plans. Mainly Remi and Layton.

It was a cold but bright start to this now snowing vacation. Remi woke up that morning in her house, fully rested and ready to tackle the day.

Rosa had agreed to take all the kids: Klaus, Katia, Luke, and Flora out Christmas shopping. Meanwhile Layton and Remi would get the main house all decorated for the holidays. Everyone spending Christmas at the Layton residence.

Layton himself wanting to go down to the store by himself later for his own Christmas shopping. Till then he wanted and most urgently wanted some alone time with Remi.

"All day Christmas shopping with a bunch of girls..." Klaus grumbled, hands in his pockets from the chilly weather he was already preparing for. "Just shoot me now..."

"Oh Klaus don't be such a baby!" Katia laughed. "Besides you still have Luke."

"Were still out numbed!" Klaus growled. "And if you guys start a snowball fight with us your gonna get it!"

"Oh can't wait then!" Katia grinned.

Remi giggling the whole way as she too got ready. "Just head out for my scooter, I'll just grab my-"

The phone suddenly went off.

Frowning Remi still told the two to go out and wait while she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Miss Remi Altava?" came a deep voice on the other end of the line.

"This is her." says Remi, heading to her room and shutting the door as she spoke to the person. Though she could not explain it well...Remi had a awful feeling springing up from within her. Something bad was going to happen. "May I ask who's calling please?"

"This is the CO of the university in Paris France." the man stated, I'm working with some of the higher ups about transfers for you to come into state for our teaching career.

"And I already sent letters back telling you people I don't want the job!" Remi snapped.

"Sorry Ms. Altava...this job is NOT optional." he says more gruffly. "You have to move. It's either this or we take away your titles as a teacher...and send for this invite for Professor Hershel Layton. It's your call."

London was Layton's home. Remi's heart fell to pieces. She could never have him suffer the move, to save her. Not this time. But it was not fair...oh wait...course not. This was life. Regardless, Remi knew what she had to say...

"Ye-...yes... I understand sir..." Remi said weakly, trying to keep herself from smashing the phone to a wall. "I'll be there..."

"Good answer Ms. Altava." he says. "You have till the end of the school year there to get your affairs in order." In other words the packing and the leaving. The long goodbyes...the one thing Remi had been dreading was going to come true...

...her last time here with Layton and the kids.

With the phone conversation over, Remi hung up the phone softly...it need not matter to take it out on the devise. She'd already too forgotten about Klaus and Katia who were still outside waiting. Remi quietly sat down on the bed and stared off into the darkness of the house.

Be strong...be strong... she kept telling herself.

"For them...I must be strong..."

To a point finally did Remi get up and head the rest of the way to scooter to drive the two over to the Layton residence. Still not speaking a word of what was to come. How could she now after keeping in a secret for so long...?

Would they...ever forgive her? If not only Layton and the kids...Katia and Klaus? After all, she'd have to take them with her. Klaus was now so close not only because she HAD to be Klaus's guardian...but because he was her son now too...

And of course wherever Klaus went Katia would come as well. She was as close to Klaus as Sophia was to Anton . So...Remi would not have to move alone but still...

"Remi is everything okay?" Layton asked as she got to the house. The pilots face seemed completely flushed. "You look pale."

"Fine Hershel..." Remi faked smiled. "You should know by now in winter, driving around on a scooter with cold air hitting your face will make it seem pale." she said with a small wink.

"I guess so." Layton says slowly, side-stepping to let her and the two shivering Klaus and Katia inside. "Welcome all the same. Klaus? Katia? Rosa should be ready soon to take all of you shopping soon. So don't worry."

"Oh that's not what worries me professor..." Klaus grumbled, sitting alongside Luke in the living room. Both guys still scarred from that horrible image at the hot springs.

"I've never been about to look at her the same way..." Luke says to Klaus. "The moment I saw that-"

"SHUSH!" Klaus hissed, face turning red as Flora and Katia were staring at them.

Remi sat in the kitchen, one hand supporting her head as she lowered her body onto the table. Layton was in the kitchen as well. Brewing a cup of Root Remedy for her. Still clueless as ever to this point. Only problem he could think of was she was catching a cold.

This just made Remi smirk at his actions. That was the cute ever kind professor she fell in love with.

"Who's ready for a day of shopping!" Rosa called from the steps, making her way down to the big group.

Klaus and Luke-startled by her entrance all let out a yelp of shock.

"What's wrong with you boys?" Flora frowned. "Your acting like Rosa's a complete stranger."

"I wish she were..." Klaus muttered under his breath, face still red. Upon hearing that Katia giving Klaus a fresh slap in the back of the head. Klaus rubbed his head, turning away. "Yeah I guess I deserved that..."

With the four kids and Rosa gathered up and ready to take on the hard winter they said their goodbyes to Layton and Remi and headed out the door for the car. Leaving the two adults alone to fix the house up for Christmas.

"Will be back in a few hours." says Rosa, a cold wind blowing all around. "Brrr...but hopefully this weather will turn out a little nicer. Might be big snow coming."

"Yes, do be careful with the kids." says Layton, going to shut the door.

"You to Layton." Rosa smirked, getting into the car and driving off with the kids. "Don't forget you and Remi better bundle up!" she chuckled.

Remi and Layton's faces turned again another bright shade of red, quickly both of the two slamming the door and going inside.

Layton turned to look around the room, finding the boxes that he stored up in the attic piled in the corner of the room. He just never opened the silly boxes up till now. He'd been waiting for Remi to get here.

"I need to go gather firewood from outside..." says Layton, making a small smile at Remi. "It will get colder in the house if I don't. In the mean time, why don't you open the boxes and get the decorations ready?"

"Yes of course Hershel." Remi forced a smile right back at him. Once Layton turned his back on her and headed for the backyard, her face fell back into a frown. Lowering her head in shame. Remi then quietly going to the boxes to open them.

Layton himself had gotten a pretty fairly big sized Christmas tree. Not only was there a lot of stuff to hang up around the house...but the tree too. Course, any other time Remi could have handled putting them up...but now, her heart just was not into it.

It was beginning to snow outside, and the more moments that went by, the worse it got. Layton came in with a handful of wood just as Remi began to open the last few boxes and sort through them.

"Remi? Are you okay? You don't seem as cheerful." Layton noted, helping alongside the pilot to unpack the decorations. "You don't have to do this if you don't feel well..."

"Hershel you goof!" Remi laughed. "I'm not sick!"

"Oh..." Layton blushed, adjusting his hat a tad. "Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she snapped.

Of course this did not change the professors mind. Something was up...he needed to get to the bottom of this...Till then he quietly started up the fireplace and warmed up the house. "Well then...shall we?" he asked, pulling out green and red streamers. The main colors of the holidays.

"Yes." Remi said in a small voice, going around the living room, kitchen, and some of the hallways. Fixing the house up at its best.

Meanwhile...

Rosa stopped at many shops on their way Christmas shopping. The whole way Luke sat in the back seat, in between Katia and Flora, who were chatting away. Face red all the while. Klaus on the other hand felt even more uncomfortable. Sitting up front beside Rosa.

The poor young man could not look the kind lady in the eyes right now for the life of him. Heck, he could not look at her at all. After the hot springs, this would be normal for anyone. Klaus spent the whole time with his hat lowered over his eyes.

"You are so silly Klaus." Rosa laughed. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing a bash to the head for me won't solve." Klaus muttered under his head.

"Huh?"

"Never mind..." he grinned.

It was only half way through the shopping when they got back in the car to drive again...when the worst thing happened.

Suddenly as Rosa went to drive out of the parking lot. POP, went the tires. "Wha...what the heck was that?" Klaus yelped, looking around looking more upset than the others.

"I believe it's a flat." Rosa said, getting out of the car to double check. When she came back in and sighed, it only confirmed everyone's fear...

...They were stranded.

"Dear God..." Klaus grumbled. "Now how do we get home?"

"Well...in this snow storm starting up I don't think we'll find help for the tire. And were too far away from the house to walk back." says Rosa, pointing to a hotel a few blocks down.

"We-were gonna what...?" Luke whined.

"Hush Luke, hush!" Klaus glared. As if he needed to know they were not coming home for a night! He knew! Oh why was this happening to him?

A few hours later, Remi and Layton received the call from Flora and Katia from the hotel of what happened. They got the gifts all ready and wrapped due to the spare time now. But more in need to know...

"...Were gonna be away for the whole night." says Flora.

"That's terrible." Layton says, frowning a bit on the other end of the line. "Are you sure there is no way for us to come and get you?"

"Oh don't trouble yourself Professor. It's only for the night. Besides we have Rosa around to watch us." Flora said as sweetly as ever

"Very well then, my dear. Have a good night." Layton said, about to hang up the phone.

"One more thing." says Katia, picking up on the other end of the phone. "Remi's been quite upset lately. Could you try and cheer her up. We just don't know what to do anymore."

"I have noticed..." Layton said, eyeing the pilot as she put up the last of the decorations on the tree. Last to go up would be the star. The fireplace and the lights on the tree shinned over Remi's face quite well. Showing just how much her lovely face was just as sad as ever.

"Take care," the girls said, starting to hang up the phone. Layton could hear briefly a frustrated Luke and Klaus arguing in the background. The normal conversation of their situation. And little did Layton know mostly about Rosa.

...the poor, poor kids...

...but also...poor Remi. Layton could not help but hang up the phone and stare at her more. It was not turning out to be the best of the holidays like he had hoped. Slowly but carefully Layton walked up behind Remi and bended down.

"Wh-what are you doing Hershel...?" she asked.

"Giving you a boost." Layton chuckled, placing his hands together and down near Remi's feet. Catching on Remi used that to make the extra effort to the top of the tree. Once there carefully putting on the star. "There we go."

"Hmm. It looks nice Hershel..." Remi said lightly, sighing and taking a seat down on the couch. Layton carefully came over and sat down alongside her. "The whole house I mean...not just the tree." she lowered her head a little, staring at the pretty pattern the flames in the fireplace made.

"We did a great job." Layton agreed, placing a hand on her shoulder. Remi merely flinched a little at his touch but said nothing. Did nothing.

The professor bit his lip. He did not wished to be yelled at for asking if she was alright again. He knew to expect the same answer. But she was so sad. He has to say or do something.

As much more to Remi's shock Layton wrapped both arms around her and pulled his dearest love into a hug. making her lay her back into his chest. After a while her body relaxed a bit more and she blankly snuggled up to the professor, still staring at the fire.

Remi could hear his heartbeat speeding up. Layton was not used to such un-gentlemen-like movements. But he care for her so. He just wanted to help ease her pain. A few minutes of quiet time passed while he kept her close like this.

He paid close attention to her slight shift in movements. "It's okay..." he told her. "I'm here..." he was not sure why he said that now...but he figured she could use some words of comfort now, as he gently rubbed her head and caressed it.

Remi in the meantime was filled with nothing but guilt. All she could say aloud was: "I'm fine." or "Thank you." But it only made her heart break more saying it. She enjoyed moments like this with Layton so much...but...Remi was slowly noticing her energy in keeping herself from a break down was going away more and more.

"Maybe tea will help this time." Layton says to a point, carefully getting off the couch and exiting the embrace, Layton went into the kitchen and boiled up some more tea for them.

Remi sat there, without the professors warmth and presents she felt so cold. Sure the fireplace was going right in front of her...but, the inside where he had her heart could not have been more cold. Remi turned away as tears started already to rise into her eyes.

By the time Layton came back to sit down beside her, he too noticed her wet face as she collapsed into a quiet sob.

It pained him so. "Here, have some tea." he offered her a cup. "Teas as they say is always the best remedy for any troubles."

"I don't really feel like tea Hershel..." Remi sniffed, turning away so he could no longer see her face.

He hated to see her turn away like that. "Come now my love, try some. It will make you feel bett-"

"NO IT WON'T!" Remi cried, hand whipping around and slapping the tea cup to the floor, breaking it and spilling most of the liquid. After a few moments Remi paused and realized what she just did. Eyes wide, turning to look at Layton.

The professor just sat there and stared at the cup then at her. Not so much as mad. Not at all really. But Remi could see him barely forcing a smile on his face, as he bent down to pick up the pieces of the shattered cup.

"Ah well, it's no trouble then...it's just a tea cup after all." he chuckled weakly. "No harm done."

Remi could not help but feel her heart shatter like the cup as she hugged herself tightly, sobbing slightly increasing as she could be heard a bit. "I'm so sorry..." she whispered, body shaking.

"You don't have to apologize-" Layton tried to tell her again.

"Yes I do..." Remi sniffed. Layton stayed silent as Remi looked at him with her tear stained eyes. Slowly and carefully at last telling him of what had gone on. What was wrong. The awful truth of what was to come.

Layton listened to every word, face still the same, but slowly Remi could see a pained look crossing his face. He knew at the same time he could do nothing to help her stay...nothing that came to mind anyway.

"Oh Remi..." Layton whispered.

Remi simply placed her face in her hands and continued to cry louder. Never once crying like this for quite a while now.

"Remi...please don't cry..." Layton tried to comfort her, re-sitting on the couch again. Remi simply shook her head. He had so much he wanted to tell her. But all such plans like getting married now seemed helpless if she was to move away so far.

Quietly Layton placed his tea on a coffee table and snuggled up beside her again, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her close to let her sob more. "I'm...sorry...I'm so sorry..." she repeated.

"Shh..." Layton hushed, little was he paying attention as he slowly started to push her down into a laying position on the couch. Slowly still embracing her as he lay down with her. "I'll come for you...always. This shall be...my promise."

"He-Her-Hershel..." Remi's eyes went a little wide. Feeling the oddest sensation. Maybe it was just the fire place, but it suddenly got a lot warmer. Layton could feel it too. Some kind of affection he was about to display now was something the likes of him had never done before. Never.

Alongside Remi who began to close her eyes and wrap her body around the professor, Layton began to discard his clothes, top hat falling to the floor in front of them.

This special kind of embrace continued long into the night till they fell asleep in that very same spot...

...once more...Layton's vows of a gentlemen vanishing from this one lovely winters night.

_00-00-_

YES :3 There you go. And YES They "Did" it... I feel weird writing this... xD Course you would too. I tried to make this ending chapter as safe for all readers to read as possible. I'm not one to get into detail over this...trust me.

YAY! Truth finally revealed and They have sex! :P

Sorry...had to be said. Now that the truth is out what will become now that Remi must still move away? All that in more next time~

~Trinity


	12. Chapter 12: Winter Wonderland

Chapter 12: Winter Wonderland

It was late morning when Layton and Remi still were on the couch. Just now starting to awake. The fireplace was out but yet the two were still snug and warm up to each other like that. They'd both not forgotten the night that lead to this morning.

Remi smiled, still cuddled to Layton, head resting on his chest listening to his calm heartbeat. Smiling sweetly all the while.

"Good morning Remi..." Layton whispered gently, even though the need to whisper in an empty house was pointless.

"Morning, " she giggled, the two looking up, their nose's touching. A blush creeping over both their faces. If not for the bad feeling of sleeping on the couch the two might have continued to lay there.

...course that's not the only reason they finally choose to get up.

Suddenly, the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. A fussing Klaus and Luke making quite a bit of noise as they started to get out of the car.

"Oh...the kids are home..." Layton yawned, sitting up straight, Remi doing the same.

That's when it clicked where they were and what would happen. Remi and Layton both exchanging glances at their naked flesh. Although they themselves did not mind...

"The kids are home!" They both yelled, eyes wide as they leaped from the couch and scrambled around trying to recover their scattered clothes.

It was easy to find them, they did not fall far, but putting them back on...good god. Mainly with the panic realizing the kids footsteps getting ever closer. They got a lucky break when they heard Rosa dropping the house keys somewhere in the snow outside.

"Oh that's just great!" they heard Klaus say, kids all scattering around to find the key.

"Hurry!" Remi hissed, throwing Layton his pants. "Get those on and go upstairs!" Remi in the meantime was still trying to recover one of her missing boots. Looking around in the living room all over for it. In her panic she kicked around by accident. "For crying out loud!"

"Right then! I'll just be going up and..." Layton said, skipping on the floor towards the stairs. Basically trying to run and put his pants on at the same time! Remi could actually hear him falling up the stairs in his rush.

Once safely out of sight, that's when the others got ever closer to the house.

"Found the keys!" Luke declared, shaking them around in his hands.

"Well hurry up and put them in the door!" Klaus grumbled. "Were freezing out here!"

"Nag, nag, nag...that's all he does..." Luke rolled his eyes, reaching for the door and putting the keys in it.

"Come here you little devil..." Remi growled, getting her shoe hopping up and down on one foot to get it on fast. Though as she did, the pilot lost her balance and fell sideways into the door just as Luke started to open it.

The sudden slam sent Luke flying backwards into Flora, landing on top of her. Both kids going down with a crash. Luke lay there stunned for a few moments, only finally noticing Flora's rosy red lips directly in front of his face.

"LUKE! GET OFF!" Klaus yelled, knowing it could not be pleasant for anyone right now.

"I'm so sorry!" Luke says quickly, getting up as fast as he could, Katia helping Flora up afterwards.

"I never thought you'd go so low." Klaus smirked afterwards. Luke glared but good.

By the time they finally managed to get inside they found Remi in the kitchen trying shakily to make breakfast. She only turn towards the others walking in and acted surprised to see them. "We-welcome back. We were beginning to wonder what was taking you." she smiled.

"Sorry for the wait dear." Rosa sighed, tiredly going for the upstairs to inform Layton of their arrival.

"Yeah, we only took so much longer cause Flora and Katia HAD to take their time getting dressed and putting on make-up!" Klaus complained.

"You can't rush these things!" Flora snapped.

Remi started to relax, though right now her legs were still visibly shaking.

It was clear you can still hear Layton upstairs tripping to put his pants on still. Still in a mad panic.

"Did...did something happen Remi?" Rosa asked concerned.

"Nothing we could not handle...ah-ha..." Remi chuckled weakly.

"Remi?" says Luke, picking something up from the couch. "Why is there a sock here?"

Remi jumped off the ground a little when she heard that. Heart leaping into her throat. "Oh that? I was sleeping on the couch last night, I had to put my socks somewhere." she grinned weakly, walking into the living room to get the sock back from Luke's hands.

"But this is the professor's sock Remi." Luke stated, holding it up for her to see.

Remi froze dead in her tracks, giving a weak laugh of defeat. "Oh that...right." she groaned, lowering her head while everyone else in the room stared at her with a look of shock.

"Ah Remi there's my sock..." Layton chuckled, coming down as if nothing happened, gently taking it from Luke. "Ah I'm sorry everyone I was joining Remi by the fire and I took off my socks. Do forgive me."

The pilot could not believe it but...technically he was not lying. So...it must have been fine. But still, after a while Layton turned his head in Remi's direction. "My dear...we should tell them the other thing though."

And while it still hurt deep down to mention the move, Remi nodded in reply and quietly sat down to tell the whole truth about...the move to France.

Once explanations were done at last Klaus seemed truly the maddest. "That's not fair!" he snapped. "I just got finished having people start to like me here at last and now were MOVING?"

"Klaus it's not her fault." says Layton. "Were talking about the most richest people in higher ups that have the power to do this. Being famous at times does mean you have do things you don't really want to do. It's part of life."

Klaus seemed to calm down slightly, but it was quite clear he still needed time to adjust. "How soon before we leave...?" he mumbled.

"End of the school year dear." says Remi, slowly going up and hugging the poor boy. "Don't worry, if anyone gives you trouble in Paris you know you'll always have me there.

"Hey don't forget me." says Katia. "I'm going too! I'll do anything to help."

"Till then we must do anything we can to make this winter break great." says Flora. "No time wasting it sulking from something that can't be changed."

Luke too nodded in agreement. "Yeah, your all right." he says, turning to look to the professor. "So what now?"

"I must run to the store for a moment." says Layton, getting on his coat once more. "I assume you guys brought the presents?"

"Of course professor." Rosa smiled.

"Good. My turn." with that, Layton turned to look at Remi an extended his hand. "Well come on." he says softly. "You need to do some Christmas shopping too right?"

Remi met with Layton's ever kind smile, the same lovely warmth form him she'd love so much as last night. A true feeling of protection and love. Gingerly she took his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Yes," she says, Layton and her heading out the door for the now fixed up car.

Meanwhile...

"I'm off!" Don called to the girls. "When I come back get ready for a road trip." he says.

"Well won't that be fun." Emily said quite nervously. "A road trip to where...?"

"I don't know yet. Some carnival city of some kind...or...something..." Don replied, getting on his jacket and preparing to leave.

"That's reassuring..." Emily smirked.

Nina in the meantime wanted so badly to come along. But Paolo insisted it was too dangerous where he was going. "Aww, come on papa! I can handle a bunch of thugs!" she said confidently, jumping up and down countless times around Paolo and the room.

"Nina..." Paolo grumbled.

"I could take down a bunch of them! Like two in one minute! Or five in three! Or ten in five!" she keep shouting proudly.

"Nina!" Paolo sighed, growing slightly annoyed. But luckily after all this time together with her AND Emily, this X-bad guy was growing quite used to everything. Nina quit talking but was still bouncing. Well...that was improvement he guessed. "You have a good job here to. Watching the house and each other."

"Aww, okay..." Nina smiled sweetly. Emily was tough and VERY smart, but her combat skills compared to Nina's were horrible. The two girls needed one another. A brain and brawn thing again.

"Emily, you're in charge." Paolo says simply.

"What?" Nina yelped in shock, stopping the endless bouncing at last.

"Heh, sorry." Emily rubbed Nina's head sweetly.

"I'll be back...late," Paolo continued, opening the door and stepping out. "some time by tonight I sure. You can be in charge that long right Emily?"

"Of course." Emily said maturely.

Paolo smiled nodded, giving a goodbye to them. "Make sure Nina does not play in the snow too much and both of you: Get to bed on time!" Slam went the door. Don was off.

"Well, guess I should get started on lunch..." Emily sighed, looking down at Nina.

"Need any help?" Nina asked.

"No thank you I got it sweetheart." Emily started to go into the kitchen, suddenly she heard the door swing open. Emily spun around to find Nina bolting out the door into the snow.

"Then I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!" Nina laughed.

"Nina...!" Emily lowered her head.

As always during this joyful time of the mouth people meanwhile were packed in the malls. It did not matter around here. day before after or weeks before Christmas the store was always full this time around. Once Layton and Remi managed to find a place to park the car...

"...Were never gonna find it again." Remi laughed, seeing the distance between the mall and the car. "And knowing are luck were gonna freeze before we can get back to the Laytonmobile."

"Now Remi, think positive." Layton said, adjusting his scarf to better protect to the harsh cold winds. "Let's just hope we don't slip on the ice and snow."

Remi grinned more, her and Layton grabbing hands as they marched onward in the show to the mall. "Please, I do back flips, front flips and all that. A little ice won't bother me."

Course not a moment after saying that Remi skidded a little on the snow, Layton laughing the whole way inside while he helped steady her to keep her from falling.

"Meant to do that!" Remi yelped, blushing a bit.

The two spent the day shopping together. All eventually having loads to bring to the car now. Before heading out to the car Layton did have one last shop on his mind. "My dear would you wait in the halls a moment." he asked.

"Oh sure, but what for?" Remi blinked, trying to help get rid of the extra bags Layton was carrying alone.

"I forgot your presents." Layton chuckled. "That would not be very gentlemen of me if I did not now right?" with that said, Layton searched around still carrying at least four more bags of presents in his arms.

During the time waiting for the professor to return Remi spent her minutes watching children in the mall running around with their parents. Laughing having a good time. Remi was sure gonna miss all that...Luke...Flora...Hershel.

She felt so...guilty. Mainly for Klaus. Remi never knew the boy would take it so hard.

"How long will this all last...?" she muttered to herself while waiting.

"Ah Remi, sorry to keep you." came Layton's voice.

Remi started to get up, not bothering to face the professor. "Shall we head to the car then..?"

Suddenly she felt hands grab hers. Remi looked up at the professor who was holding her gently with his soft hands. Pulling her away from the mall and into the front of the building. "Before that my dear, why don't we just take a moment and go for a stroll?"

"A stroll?" Remi blinked, still working on holding all her bags she was carrying. It's weird how he could think of holding her hand right now when they were both originally holding something. It made it hard to do both for Remi.

Layton nodded, pointing the way with his free hand that was not holding Remi's. "But of course, what sort of gentlemen would I be if I did not take my fair lady for a stroll? The snow around here is quite lovely when it takes form don't you think?"

In other words the unique ways the snow shaped itself on the building and trees, the patterns it made all around, it made it so great just to walk around during this joyful time of the year.

"Oh course Hershel." Remi smiled happily. Then suddenly...she frowned, looking at Layton for a moment. Her squeeze on his hand faded.

Layton blinked and turned around. "Whatever is the matter my dear?"

"Oh nothing!" she laughed, continuing to walk along side him. "Lead on then."

Layton and Remi eventually made it too a small park and to a frozen lake. It was the most amazing sight Remi could have imagined. Though in truth, right not her heart just was not into it. But she could acted well enough for now that it was.

It seemed far too cold out, and thus no one but her and Layton was around this park, making it a perfect spot for two.

Layton lead Remi all the way to a tall hill where the frozen water lay just down the slope. If they had a snow broad they could easily go sliding down it. Oh that sounded fun. But yet still Remi was not really smiling again.

"Just so wonderful..." Layton sighed, staring off into the distance. "Sometimes you can't wish for a better moment than this."

"It would be perfect..." Remi began to say in a emotionless tone, letting go of the professors hand suddenly.

Layton turned to look at her with a worried frown. "My dear? What's wrong now? I thought this would be something you'd-"

"Oh I like it just fine." Remi glared, stepping back a tad more from him. "It's you I'm not too sure about."

Layton blinked. "I...I don't understand what you-" he began.

"First of all...tell me who you REALLY are." she growled, getting into a fighting position, dropping her shopping bags as she did. "The REAL professor was carrying bags from Christmas shopping with me. He'd never had went to the car without saying anything to me!"

Layton's face went from shocked to a dull frown. Then...to a crooked smile. "Heh...I see...and what made you foolish enough to keep following me?" imposter asked, beginning to tear off his mask and outfit.

"I'm not stupid..." she smirked. "But, I'm strong enough to kick you down a peg or two. Or unless you did not notice...you messed with the wrong fighter AND the wrong mother!" she said with fire in her eyes. Klaus was like a son to her now. And what he did to him and Katia...made her SO mad. Payback time.

Once the mask and outfit was off, Remi found herself looking face to face with Alfred. Squall's henchmen. The old man was chuckling darkly, looking back up at Remi. "Very good miss Altava." he said with a smile still. "Although please...don't waste your time fighting me. I promise you I came unarmed for combat."

Remi-still glaring, broke out of her fighting stance and looked at Alfred more confused. "Then what's the big idea dragging me out here? I assume you're after my soul yes?" Alfred shook his head.

"Not me my dear..." he still grinned darkly. Suddenly out of the snow popped a dark figure as it jumped its way behind and landed in front of Remi. "...she is."

"Sin..." Remi growled, working on placing her fists up for an attack, but was a second too quick! Shooting her Ring Blade for Remi's face. Remi barley managed to pull away, only damage done was a cut to the cheek.

Remi tired to kick some of the presents that were on the ground and hit Sin with them. Trying to make her back up long enough for Remi to find an opening. In response to that Sin throw snow into the pilots eyes, blinding her for a moment.

It was hard enough to see and pin point with snow in her face, let alone the fact she was having a hard time keeping balance on a hill top. One wrong move and Remi would go tumbling down.

Suddenly Sin turned on her again and jumped behind Remi. The pilot tried to turn around and kick at Sin's gut for being close enough but Sin came and positioned her Blade right in front of Remi's neck. "One wrong move..." Sin hissed in her ear. "And I will slice you open. Either way your gonna die."

Remi did not know what to do...she was caught. Worst of all she knew what was to come. And she could do little to stop it. Eyes going wide with pain, Remi's head lifted upwards as a sharp pain in her back filled her body.

With Sin's free hand Remi could feel a Soul Gem being jabbed into her. Soul slowly leaving her body. The pain...so much pain. Remi let out a horrible scream as it went on, body telling her to lead forward, but she refused...

...even with her soul exiting her body Remi kept on her feet somehow, if she bended too much her neck would be cut from the blade still pressed close to it. This impressed Alfred seeing Remi still standing. Even though Remi screamed in so much pain that brought tears to her eyes...she still stood up straight.

With the soul out of the body completely and safe in the gem, Sin released her Ring Blade away from Remi's throat. Pilots head finally slumping forward a little but nothing more. A standing lifeless shell.

"Very good Sin..." Alfred told her.

"What a fighter." Sin remarked, looking into Remi's dull eyes, still sensing a fighting spirit deep within.

Alfred, went and grabbed the Soul Gem from Sin. "Regardless she's of no further use to us." he says putting the Gem in his pockets. "Sin. Finish her off."

"Gladly..." Sin said, pushing her down the slope. Remi went rolling down finally stopping at the edge of the Lake.

"REMI!" screamed Layton running up from the other side of the slope, still carrying Christmas bags, he dropped them automatically with the sight of what Sin had down. The poor professor came as soon as he could...but nothing could have prepared him for this...

"Well now Hershel Layton. Shall you be next?" Alfred, chuckled, having Sin preparing to fight once more.

Just before Sin could attack something small and black landed in the snow between Layton and Sin...

...a bomb.

A huge blast filled the air, sending flames and smoke everywhere, melting the snow around them. Sin started fell backwards barely avoiding rolling down the slope to where Remi still laid. Alfred's head went snapping in every direction trying to figure out the source of the bomb had come from.

Sound of a motor soon reaching everyone's ears, for in the sky there was Don Paolo in his flying contraption, starting to light another bomb down for Alfred this time. "Blasted Layton...either I'm late for a change," he grumbled. "or your slipping!"

"Paolo..." Layton sighed. In a way still happy to see him.

Sin growled angrily getting up and jumping for Paolo's contraption. "Darn you!" she hissed, aiming her Ring blade.

Paolo quickly released steal chains for the trapdoor to his contraption and hit Sin in the gut, sending her crashing back down into Alfred. Though in a way something in the back of Paolo's mind regretted doing that.

Alfred yelp, Soul Gem falling from his pocket and landing down below onto the frozen lake. The Gem cracked apart in a instant. Soul returning to Remi.

"Remi!" Layton gasped, rounding the bend of the slope to check on her. Kneeling down as he picked her up further from the snow. "Can you hear me?" he asked, shaking her lightly.

Paolo could hear Alfred swear under his break, shoving a stunned Sin off and starting to run off. "Come! Were out of Gems! We must report back!" Alfred called to Sin, who was now getting up.

"Oh no you don't!" Paolo growled, attempting to follow after. But once Sin recovered from the injury she jumped up onto the contraption. RIGHT in front of Paolo, blocking his view. "We got to stop meeting like this..." he gulped, not sure he had enough time to do anything about her now.

Sin went to swing her blade at Paolo burning eyes on him.

Then suddenly...she stopped. A pained look crossing her face. Even with it concealed...something seemed terrible wrong to her. Paolo blinked and looked up confused by this action.

"Ugh!" she growled, bending over at the hips, holding the spot where the chain had hit her. "Curse you...! What did have you done?" she gasped.

"Don't tell me that mere chains bugging you that much." Paolo frowned, thinking she was faking. "speaking of bugs..." he said, reaching for his control panel and moving the contraption sharply from left to right, shaking Sin off it. "Get off!"

As Sin began to fall back down, Don picked something from his pockets and threw it onto the woman's back. It was small whatever it was and Sin did not realize it has been attached to her.

Sin with ease landed on her feet, shaking off the fall and began running off into the distance.

Paolo had a feeling in the pit of his stomach to chase after her...but...he could not. And besides that he did not need to. It was strange though all the same...while Sin had hesitated to attack for the split second...Paolo too felt something...odd.

((Basically he stuck a tracking devise on Sin, in case you're wondering. ))

Layton was still beside Remi at the edge of the lake, lightly shaking her shoulders. "Re-Remi...! Please wake up Remi." he pleaded. Not wanting to lose her. Not now. Without thinking he lightly kissed her on the cheek.

In reply Remi's eyes fluttered open from the touch. A still dazed but glad to see expression on her face. "Hey...Did you...get those presents...?" she joked.

Layton laughed weakly, holding her close. Overjoyed to see her okay once more. "Let's go home now." he says, still shakily holding her close.

-000-000-00-

Sorry for the wait. And for the record I speeded at the end! D: Sorry. I know not to get mad at myself for thinking the chapter bad so...I'm trying! Dx Still feels so wrong~


	13. Chapter 13: Miracle City

Chapter 13: Miracle City

Christmas passed by for the rest of the winter without any more problems. The gifts, the holiday cheer...it helped make Remi feel so much better. But of course after that she knew...it would not be long till the end of the school year.

She was somewhat prepared to move, but her heart just could not be into it. Layton had promised everything would work out. She merely had to believe in him. Whenever Remi thought of it like that, it always made her feel a little better.

It was later in the evening on Spring break when Layton finally got a call from Paolo.

"Layton I have good news." he says gruffly. "The tracking devise I put on Sin...I believe its heading out of town at last. This is it. Were heading to this city. They must have run out of Soul Gem's. If we don't follow them now, were never gonna make it."

"Thank you Paolo." says Layton. "We will be ready to move out by your lead."

The two hung up.

Sin might not have been doing a good job collecting souls. But there were still reports in London of others that Squall had gone after and had managed to get the souls...

Paolo would have gladly followed Sin to her hideout somewhere in London rather than wait for Squall to make the first move. But Layton warned him not too. There was always the chance Paolo could be outnumbered. And if that happened they'd stand even less chance finding out about the city.

What stumped Paolo was...did Sin even realize the tracking devise was still on her?

Meanwhile...

"Are you sure this is a good plan?" Sin grumbled, having Squall holding the small tracking devise. "Your purposely leading them to the carnival city?"

"All the better to lay another trap." Squall chuckled, keeping the tracker in his pocket. "Besides, it's about time they witnessed my plans. The real reason for gathering souls. It all lays within the city...and it's true name."

"If you insist..." Sin sighed.

Squall smirked, coming closer to Sin. "Aside from that I have past problems with Layton I must get solved out. You see I knew him long ago. Along with a few others...it is best we all have one last reunion."

Sin nodded in agreement and began to take her leave. Before she could Squall called out to her again.

"One last thing Sin." he says. "What of you? You have kept failing me time and time again...maybe you are losing your touch."

"I just have been caught during the wrong moments." Sin scoffed. "Next time I meet those fools in the city I will destroy them."

"That's the spirit." says Squall, chuckling darkly as Sin left. Once gone he merely looked towards the ceiling. "It matters not at this point...even with your countless fails as before, I have still managed to collect a nice amount of souls. We should have enough now from London...it's time to take the remaining ones from the city itself. And then...that's when the real plans will begin."

Next day...

"Yeah! Finally some action!" Nina squeaked excitedly, jumping into Paolo's contraption. She'd been packing for this day for a while now.

Emily however was having a harder time getting into the thing. She was no leaper like Nina. "Now Nina, try not to waste too much energy." says Emily, still struggling to climb aboard. "Will be arriving before you know it."

Chuckling a little Paolo came around and helped push Emily inside.

"I perfectly fine!" Nina said proudly, climbing up a little higher to the top of the contraption, worrying now only Emily but as usual Paolo too. "Besides I wanna be as high as I can! Touching the clouds!"

Emily gasped, grabbing a hold of Nina's legs and pulling her back down. "I won't hear of it!" she says in a scolding like tone. "You'll end up hurting yourself!"

"I will not!" Nina huffed, crossing her arms and pouting a bit. "I'm a ninja, I know how to climb as well as fight better than lots of people!"

"That's still no excuse for being reckless!" Emily shot back.

"Girls!" Paolo shouted, starting up the roar of the engine to get the contraption into the air, shutting up both the two. "No fighting or I'll turn this contraption around!" with that motioning them both to buckle up.

Emily quietly stayed seated, every once in a while glancing at Nina who was giving a small glare to her. She tried to ignore it, but it was clear Emily still was a child deep in heart as well. And Nina well...she WAS a child.

Without thinking both girls found themselves sticking out their tongues at one another, Emily and Nina both getting equally more angry as the ride continued. Paolo only noticed when he glanced back at the two through the driving mirror.

"And no glaring either!" he snapped.

"She started it!" the two girl snapped back.

"I don't care who started it! I'll finish it!" Paolo roared.

"Weak tall snob!" Nina growled to Emily.

"Nina Lagushi!" Paolo says.

"Snotty little brat!" Emily shot back.

"Emily Amelia Ruth!" Paolo says dizzily. He could not really turn the contraption around. The girls had to come with him. Could not leave them so long by themselves. But still what more could he say? "Ugh...this is going to be a long flight..."

Meanwhile...

While Paolo and the kids flew from the air, Layton and the gang got into position on the ground. Waiting for Paolo's contraption to fly out from a meeting place outside London.

"This is...such a tight fit..." Klaus complained, having all the kids cluttered together in the back, meanwhile Remi and Layton sat comfortably up front. "And why does Luke have to sit on MY lap? Why not Flora's lap!"

"That's not a very gentlemen-like thing for a young man." Layton replied with a chuckle.

As if where Luke was now was any better. Klaus was sandwiched in between Katia and Flora, once again stuck with the girls. This did not work well for him. Though at least Katia was there. He loved her after all but still...

"See Paolo yet, Hershel?" Remi asked, peering up from the passengers window to keep looking out for the contraption.

"Indeed I do." Layton said, starting up the car at the sound of a loud motor roaming through the sky. Everyone quickly quieted down and drove off into the distance. All packed up and ready, the journey within the famous city was about to begin...

It was a long trip across empty wide open fields And it was taking many hours...at this rate it would be evening time. It even took the groups off road and into wide open free space. Layton knew it might have been wiser to activate the flyer on his car, but now it seemed pointless.

Paolo-in the end started to signal them, letting everyone else know they were nearly at the place. There were lots of hill tops and mountains surrounding the city, making it well hidden. No wonder it was so hard to find.

Everyone in the car gasping at the mass amounts of lights and colorful arrangement of buildings all cramped together. It was evening time by the time everyone had finally arrived, the whole city was awake and dressed up in unique outfits.

A festival!

Layton managed to park the car close enough where it would not interfere with a parade marching on through. So much activity going on, they'd already lost sight of Paolo's contraption.

"Kids, stay close! Don't wonder off!" Layton shouted trying to keep his voice heard above the happy roars of the crowed. Everyone seemed to ignore the presents of the Laytonmobile at the moment.

Remi frowned, standing close the professor. "I thought this city would be ruins or something...I never imagined people living here." she whispered to him.

"I did not think so either..." Layton whispered back, looking about at the happy people dancing around.

"This place reminds me of my parties in Dropstone!" Katia gasped with delight. It was clear by the eager look on her face Katia wanted to go explore.

There was an arrangement of carnival games, food and candy stands spread all throughout the city. This itself would be enough for any kid young or old to wonder off too.

"We said stay put!" Remi gasped, grabbing Luke and Flora's hands as they were about to run off. Klaus and Katia did as they were told and stuck close, though with still wondering eyes. After calming the kids Remi turned to Layton to ask what was next.

Something seemed off about the professor now...maybe it was the streaming lights flashing about from the fun going on...but Layton seemed...in a daze.

"Hershel." Remi tried to shake his shoulders, eventually working in snapping the tired professor out of it.

"Oh." Layton says simply, rubbing his eyes. "Pardon me...I was just remembering something. It's about this town. I think I remember why it's not in ruins as we thought from before."

Remi smiled slightly. "That's the professor I know! Go on, what do you remember?"

Just before Layton could answer that, another series of flashing lights at horn sounds hit their eyes and ears, everyone-including the people of the town jumped a little from shock as another car from the distance drove its way up to them.

"That can't be!" Flora shook her head, seeing the red and blue flashes of a police car, parking right upside the Laytonmobile. But low and behold as none other than the inspector Chelmey and his assistant Barton came out, walking straight for the professor and them.

As annoyed by the sudden arrival Layton still greeted them in his normal kind manner. "Inspector, what brings you here?"

"Well for one the killings in London." Chelmey said flatly, walking passed the professor with his hands in his pockets, Barton wobbling behind him. "I had a feeling you would get yourselves involved in this one Layton. You ALWAYS do. So when you suddenly left town, I knew now was my best chance in the case."

"You followed us?" Luke snapped, getting mad. "Why you no good-" Remi quickly bending down and covering the small boys mouth with her hands.

Chelmey half glared at Luke, but shrugged it off. "I hope you don't mind, but I too wish to investigate this city. Police work of course...And this time don't get too involved. Stay clear Mr. Layton."

"Yes of course inspector. Look around to your heart's content." Layton said kindly, tipping his hat, meanwhile Chelmey turning around and yelling at Barton to get away from the candy stands. There for finally leaving the group alone.

"Well this is nice." Klaus said sarcastically, watching some of the crowd in the city muttering to one another. A small group of the people running off for somewhere. "And I think he freaked out the people here too."

"Now what can we do Hershel?" Remi asked.

"For now we could park the car into another spot for a bit away from the city." Layton says, motioning the others to follow after him. "It's right in the open walk way. Best not to have it be an eye sight."

However by the time they got to the car...

"Hershel!" Remi gasped, pointing to the car. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

The all four tires in the Laytonmobile were missing!

"It's clear someone does not want us to leave huh?" Layton muttered, examining the missing places where the tires should have been.

From a distance away Alfred walked off into the crowd. Carrying a huge sack. Filled with the Laytonmobile's tires nonetheless. "Heh...IF you live through this investigation you shall leave..." Alfred said darkly. "Till then, I shall keep you here. Just as master wants."

Layton paced next to the car for quite some time. It was night time and they needed a place to stay for the night. Finally most of the people from the city too were calling it a night. Streets were being to become more empty, the lights dimming.

"This place is scary when no one's around..." Luke shivered.

"Everyone stay close." Layton ordered, him and Remi gathering the luggage from the car so it would not be stolen too. "Will think of something..."

The group afterwards walking about the empty streets. It seemed hopeless. Too dark to spot an inn. Professor found himself in visions of his past. Every so often remembering something from his younger days...

...Strange. Why here though of all places? Why was he thinking back on it now?

He could remember it so well...

Back in the days when he did not want anything to do with being a professor. He at the time dreamed of other things. He had another set of closer friends. He could remember clearly a few of them. They stuck with him over the years...then something horrible changed all that.

'Remember every puzzle has an answer.' a old friend once told him...just before...

"Hershel?" Remi called, shaking the dazed professors shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Layton took a moment and rubbed his eyes, trying to recall now what he was walking around now in the first place for. Oh yes, finding an inn. "I'm deeply sorry everyone." Layton said, noting the kids too were watching his odd movements for recollections from the past.

Not that they knew.

"Well if you're getting tired professor, then were all doomed." Klaus yawned. It was late, everyone was getting sleepy. The time for daydreaming could come later.

"Hershel Layton?" came a sudden voice again. Only this one was not in the professors head. It was real.

Layton as well as the rest of the group looked up at a lovely lady in a fancy dress and long white hair appeared in the distance. She looked rich for sure. But how did she know the professors name?

"Ah, you," Layton blinked. "Is it you Sharon?"

The woman named Sharon laughed a little. "Indeed it is professor. It's good to see you again." she replied sweetly. "Welcome to Miracle City."

"We were under the impression it was called 'Carnival City'. " Remi said a little shocked, thinking it over. In the mean time everyone kindly introduced themselves.

"Ah yes well...if all people knew it was called 'Miracle City' they'd want to come a little too often for comfort." says Sharon, frowning a little. "I assume why you have come here the Hershel. It has something to do with the mask of Miracle, am I right?"

"Why yes," Layton said, giving her still a kind smile, trying to cheer her up. "We heard it was made here but...that makes me wonder...why are you here? I have not seen you since my school days."

"All shall be explained soon. Come with me everyone." Sharon said, motioning everyone to follow after her as she lead them down the city. "I'll take you to my place. I could not help but here about new visitors in the town. A few people came to get me saying you brought cops here."

"Many thanks," Layton nodded. "But we did not bring the police. They followed us."

"Well..." Sharon sighed. "Either way we need all the help we can get."

Meanwhile...

Paolo did not mean to, but losing Layton as he flew into the city...looks like the professor and them were on their own for a while. Paolo did not think he'd want to have to deal with a pair of bickering girls anyway.

Nina and Emily still arguing the whole time.

"BRAT!" Emily snapped.

"SNOB!" Nina growled.

"GIRLS!" Paolo yelled, pulling on his hair from frustration. "You two should be caring sisters! What's wrong with you?"

"She's no sister of mine!" Nina huffed, puffing up her cheeks in a child like manner. "She's too weak and helpless! Can't even fight!"

"You have to learn there are other ways of solving problems!" Emily shot back. "And I'm NOT WEAK! I just prefer to use my head!"

"That's not gonna always help!" Nina says looking about ready to attack to prove her point.

"It would make more sense if you understood!" Emily yelled, face all red.

"Enough! NOT ANOTHER WORD!" Paolo said loudly, pushing the two apart to help. Unlike the Layton and the group, Paolo landed alongside a inn somewhere along the city. Maybe now some well needed rest would calm the two.

Though, even with Paolo dragging the two steamy girls inside, he still sense sparks of anger from the both. It was times like this...he really needed Sasha.

Paolo felt like a single dad. And as much as Nina and Emily were starting to grow on him...as much as he cared for them...they still drove him nuts.

"First fight you two have had..." he sighed. "Hope you will know how to make up."

-000-0-000-

Sorry for the lateness again. And for the record I was trying to make the road trip longer but I had no ideas. ^^ So yeah, quick trip to the city and...well...yeah. I tried to put in a lot of detail still so. Yep!

Go easy on me~


	14. Chapter 14: Miracle Castle

Chapter 14: Miracle Castle

"I thank you again for helping us out Sharon." Layton said gently as his old time friend guided them down the streets. "I did wonder what became of you after the incident all those years ago."

"Well.." says Sharon slowly. "Things came up...I could not stay around after what happened. When I met my husband, we moved here to this city. At the time it was abandoned. We found it and made a civilization out of it once more."

"That explains why this place is so full as of now." says Remi. "It was all you and your husband's doing...Wait, does this mean you knew about the legend to this place as well?"

Sharon nodded slowly, looking up ahead. "More than that...were living in the legend."

"Living in it?" Remi and Layton tilted their heads.

Sharon nodded and said not a word after that till they reached the home she been staying at. And low and behold there stood a huge castle in the center of the city. The castle was by far the biggest and widest building in the whole place. Just plain massive.

Everyone looked up at it at once. Sharon finally continued. "This is our home." she says. "We made it our own when we first moved to the city."

"My word..." Layton blinked, adjusting his hat a bit.

"I suppose this makes you the queen of the city eh?" Luke grinned, liking the place already as the group continued to follow Sharon inside.

"I guess it does." Sharon giggled. "Of course being of power that were in we do have another smaller cottage not too far away. This is merely our second home. We just prefer to stay here cause its closer to the city."

As the group walked past the lovely gardens and into the building, Layton could not help but notice something very odd with the ground around the walls on the sides of the castle. Almost as if...the building had been moved before.

Impossible...buildings this big could not move. Layton shrugged that feeling off.

The inside of the castle was just as wonderful to behold. It reminded Katia of her grandfathers home castle to a point. Only with more servants walking around.

"They were hired recently," Sharon explains. "To try and help protect what few things we have."

"Protect?" Layton asks.

"Yes." Sharon goes on. "The very last few things we have that made some of this city what it is today." With that Sharon pulled out a few tiny gems from her pockets. Everyone nearly jumped a good feet off the ground when they saw them.

"So-Soul Gems!" Klaus and Luke gasped.

Sharon made a small nod. "they are...but they are harmless right now. Don't worry." she says, putting them away noticing the groups uneasy positions. "A bunch of them were stolen a few mouth's back...along with our Mask of Miracle."

"Yes," says Layton. "that's why we have come. We have seen the mask quite a few times. And thanks to the Soul Gems we know of the powers it can unleash."

"Is this mask that was stolen a white and black color miss?" Flora asked, referring to either mask Sin and Squall wore.

Sharon shook her head. "No it's not. The true Mask of Miracle is a golden color. And quite old." Everyone seemed a little shocked by this at first but then again...Squall had been wearing that mask on his face for so long. Longer than a few mere months...of course the mask they seek could not have been that one!

"Oh I see..." Flora lowered her head.

"The mask has the power to grant almost any wish you can think of..." Sharon says sadly. "Which is also what makes it a target for everyone else to grab. Are original intention when rebuilding this city was to have this castle and the people around it help protect the mask and it's gems..."

Sharon lowered her head, feeling awful for everything that has happened. "I'm sorry the mask found its way to your hometown, Hershel."

"No need to apologize." Layton tipped his hat, small smile. "It's a gentlemen's job to help a lady in need."

"It really has been forever since we all met huh?" Sharon giggled, then glanced at the other tired children, slumping forward a little as they walked. "Oh my. Right then, to the bedrooms." she smirked. "Will talk more in the morning."

"Thanks again Sharon." Remi nodded, hurrying off to join the groups.

The next morning came rather slow it seemed. Well...first time in a castle for a while now. That and knowing Descole could be anywhere was quite troublesome to. Sleep was hard. But what really gave Layton a headache was the sound of trumpets and horns sounding off.

The loud booming noise of the instruments going off and around the castle made Layton jump out of bed in fright. "My word!" he yelped, stumbling around to find his top hat.

Funny. Guards standing watch just outside his door could hear the poor professor bumping around as well. All in which exchanging smirks at one another.

By the time everyone met down in the dining room of the castle, they not only met Sharon again, but her husband as well.

"This is my husband, Henry Leidle." Sharon introduced.

When all names were explained and such Henry too said a few words. "It's very nice to meet you all. Any friends of Sharon are friends of mine." he said polity. "And like Sharon has said already many times, thank you for your help. A lot has gone into making this town what it is."

"We'll do all we can sir." says Remi. "But first could we start by-"

"Having a tour of the castle?" Luke piped up, bouncing slightly in his seat.

"Luke that's very ru-" Layton began to say.

"Oh it's no trouble at all Hershel." Sharon laughed.

Her husband Henry also nodding in agreement. "It's not every day outsiders that find our city come to see a place like this anyway." he says. "Why don't we finish breakfast and Sharon and I can show you around."

Naturally everyone agreed.

In the hotels...

...Don Paolo was sure maybe after a goodnights rest both of the girls would finally be getting along. They were chattering a bit non-stop during the night. It was SO annoying. Why did he of all people have to be stuck with TWO orphans?

He care and did love both girls to a point, but he'd like them even more if they were not bickering still over pointless matters. For now the girls appeared asleep. Don did not dare check there rooms. He just quietly crept past their rooms on his way to a small kitchen.

While quietly making his breakfast he thought of his long lost love Sasha...

Lately...for mouth's now it seemed, Sasha has not been appearing in his dreams. Not her face...not her voice. It's like she did not exist anymore. Course being dead did not help matters but...he used to be able to see her all the time in dreams. And now...

...maybe this was her way of telling him to let go and move on? He could not accept that! She died such an unfair way, much so like Claire. If only he could see her...one last time. He still missed her so much. Sasha...she only died a year or so back...not that long ago.

Her memory burned into Paolo's heart ever more with each passing day.

"Sasha..." Paolo muttered, putting his head down on the kitchen table to rest. "I wish you were here..."

Emily had the most unpleasant way of waking up meanwhile. Her and Nina again having to share a room for their stay.

Nina had snuck up to Emily's bed carrying a pillow feather with her. A devilish grin on her little face as she brought the feather over and rested it on the tip of Emily's nose.

The young chess player had it seemed quite a sensitive nose, as it wrinkled up a bit, hand swatting feather off in sleep. Nina had to bite her own lips to keep from laughing. Though frowning now Emily continued to sleep...

...Nina would have none of that though!

"Wakey, wakey." Nina whispered into Emily's ears, picking up the feather again and this time sticking it up Emily's nose and twirling it around.

In the short split seconds while Emily moaned and her breath hitching, Nina stood back and away from Emily's face, breaking into many giggles.

The young chess player sat up with a start, breaking into a sneezing fit as she tried to pull the feather back out. Eyes wide and in shock Emily was unable to glare. "Nin-chuu! NINA!" she wheezed.

Nina tired to stand there with her hands behind her head, still grinning proudly. "Gotcha!" she laughed. "Big success!"

By the time Emily managed to pull the snotty feather from her nose, Nina started running for it, laughing all the while. "Get back here!" Emily yelled, head steaming. Though after a few minutes of running she had to stop and clean her face instead. Grabbing a few tissues.

Nina eventually came over while she was distracted. "See? I can plan things out!" the little ninja made a toothy grin. "I'm still a good girl."

"I was asleep!" Emily huffed, turning away to blow her nose. "You could have gotten anyone with that trick!"

Nina frown and crossed her arms. "Nah-uh! I won fair and square! Admit it!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Not another word! I can hear you in there!" Paolo's voice boomed from the outside of the door. Both girls shouting finally snapping him out of his thoughts.

Both girls glared at one another, keeping their voices down more...for now.

"Let's see how you like it..." Emily says, smirking ever so slightly. "I'll pull the same trick on you someday."

"HA! I'd like to see that!" Nina grinned again. Not believing Emily could sneak up on her. Course being a young kid she was Nina should sleep pretty hard. Either way it was a dare Nina could not wait to take. "You won't get the best of me!"

For the remainder of the morning the girls-although still not getting along-joined Paolo for a rather quiet breakfast. Afterwards Paolo said they were going to search around town. Now seeming like the perfect time.

...hopefully by then...Nina and Emily would get along better. If not end the needless fight at last.

Back at the castle...

As agreed Sharon and Henry took groups of two to different parts of the castle and explain just how wondrous this place really was...and even of course about the real mask itself...they had to get that back from Squall as fast as possible. And not did seem like the perfect chance while he was back in the city.

Sharon took most of the girls and Luke into the gardens and such, while Henry showed everyone else the inside of the castle further.

"Finally away from all the giggling girls..." Klaus sighed, yawning a little as he followed Henry Layton and Remi down into the bottom half of the castle.

"Hey now, I'd like to hear you say that around Katia." Remi smirked, giving Klaus a simple hint he should mind his mouth.

The small group was lead down into the basement of the castle. A huge room was there. In the center of the room was a crater in the form of glass going down slightly into the ground. the dirt and such was visible up to the glass which was the only thing keeping the dirt outside of the castle.

Layton got to the very edge of the crater of glass and looked down. A person could easily slide down into the center of that thing and have a heck of a time climbing back out. It seemed too far down to jump, and the sides of the glass were too slippery to climb from.

"They say this castle once flew." says Henry, being the tour guide, everyone turning to look at him with confusion. "It's true...with the Mask itself, a great wish was granted...this castle once took off into the skies. This room with this glass crater at the bottom of the castle was used to be able to see the world below better. Basically so they knew were to land as well."

"That makes sense." Remi muttered. "But why would anyone need to make a castle this big fly? Can't be for anything good..."

"Indeed Ms. Altava." Henry nodded. "It was used by a dark man. Luckily he was stopped, and the mask that was used to cause the castle to fly was put away safely. Castle has since been on the ground as well. And although it's not visible to any of you right now, there are also weapons of war attached to the bottom of the castle. All over. No one has been able to remove them after the castle came back down to earth. And it takes a great deal of souls to make this place fly once again."

"Do you think Squall could be gathering the souls with the mask to make this castle be air born again?" Layton frowned. "I bet he of all people would know of the weapons on the castle and the story behind it. I fear what he'll do."

"I thought as much..." Henry sighed. "But we-me and my wife-can't leave the city to chase after. And leave the castle unguarded. This town...this place is our home now. I am glad your around Mr. Layton. To have the world safe from this castle ever leaving the ground would be the best thing that could ever happen..."

"And no more people losing their souls..." Layton added. "This mask is nothing but trouble...It takes a life just to use it..."

"I know. It shames me to a point it was ever made..." says Henry. "Me and my wife...we were thinking of a plan if we ever got the mask back...the only thing we can do to end all this suffering..."

At the gardens...

"Destroy the mask?" Flora blinked.

Sharon nodded. "No one should ever have to die to make a wish...We thought if we could protect the mask and keep it within the town under safe keeping it would never be used and many could still gaze at its beauty...but..."

"It still got stolen for wrong doing." Katia finished.

"Yes," Sharon frowned. "Me and Henry finally decided...it's best next time we get it back it be broken."

"But won't the magic it already made be broken too?" Luke asked.

Sharon shook her head. "No. The magic of other wishes made will always remain. It will just stop more wishes from being made. That's the only upside or downside. Depending on how you look at it."

"I guess the mask really is valuable...if it can truly grant any wish..." says Flora. "Is it possible...it can bring the dead back to life...?"

Sharon shrugged. "I've never witnessed it myself...but...I believe anything's possible."

Either way the notion remained the same...

Once Squall showed himself again...they would do anything they could to destroy that mask for good.

...Stopping the madness once and for all.

_-oo000-000-000=-===

Sorry for the long wait. horrible family troubles and I was not feeling well.

THAT and this chapter took forever cause It had SO much explaining to do... NOW the hard part is hopefully over I'll be back really soon.

I hope I explained everything good, see you soon!

~Trinity~


	15. Chapter 15: Apart Again

Chapter 15: Apart Again

After the long talk over about the mask and city itself, Layton and the group rounded up once more to start the real task: preparing to find Descole and Sin. They had to be stopped, hopefully with the guards in the castle the building and it's rulers would be nice and safe.

Layton however had his worries. Sharon did mention somewhere along the line the guards were new to the city. She'd been hiring extra help in protecting what few Gem's lay around her home.

The kid's too have been feeling an uneasy presents from the guards. Maybe they were wound up a little too tight and were trigger happy...whatever the case, everyone stayed on their toes.

"Where to first Hershel?" Remi asked as they and the kids all stood together outside the manor. "I'd feel better if we stayed and looked into the castle more..."

"But Squall and that nut job Sin are in the town somewhere!" Klaus growled. "We need to go out looking for them!"

"But their goal is the castle!" Flora fumed, "we must stick here to protect it!"

"Children..." Layton said softly. "We must stay calm. Remember we have Paolo and his two kids too helping us out. His job is locating Sin and Squall as well."

"Besides we can't have you kids all looking out in the streets too." says Remi. "Safety is needed in times like this too. Half of us will have to stay back at the castle and help out Sharon."

"Me and Flora can go with you Remi." says Katia. "We can all stay at the castle and help protect it."

"Right then, while me and the professor go look more around town!" Luke smiled, going to his father's side. Klaus of course there to push the young boy aside as well. "Oh alright!" Luke rolled his eyes. "AND the annoying brother of mine..."

Klaus just grinned proudly.

Layton took a moment to look back at Remi, seeing her and the girls going back to the castle. "Please be very careful." he says. "I really do believe there is danger other places in that castle...the cities not the only dangerous place."

"You can count on me." says Remi, giving off a small smile, leading the girls away. "As I to you." she finished.

Course for Remi the prime concern was to get the girls out of the castle safely before things got out of hand.

The adults could only hope nothing was going to happen...hopefully they'd stop his whole mess in time.

Meanwhile...

"We might be able to get a better view of the town and find Sin this way!" Nina says, starting to climb the side of a random building in town. Emily and her working together while Paolo went off to search further.

During the girls constant yelling, he finally had enough and left. telling both girls to behave by the time he came back or there would be trouble to pay. Needless to say the girls still were fighting. It's only a matter of time before Paolo came back and this was still going on...

"Are you crazy?" Emily huffed, fuming as she watched Nina climb up the tall building without her. Emily had no such skills with climbing let alone fighting. Nina was practically leaving her behind. "I can't climb like you! Get down here before you hurt yourself!"

"I'm not a helpless damsel like you!" Nina shot back from the top of the building, now looking down at Emily with a glare. "I can climb just fine! As well as go places without your help!"

"Why I never!" Emily glared back, losing her cool even more. "We are suppose to stick together! And I can handle myself just fine thank you!"

"Then get climbing!" says Nina. "Climbing a building is like riding a bike, if you fall you just get back up and try again!"

((Bahahaha...I made that up XD ))

"It is not!" Emily snapped. "You're the most spoiled brat I ever met! How dare you say such things! I should have never met you!"

"Fine! Be that way!" says Nina, stomping her feet and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, leaving Emily alone. "I never needed you anyway! You were just slowing me down!"

Minutes passed...Emily sat on the ground alone in that same spot, arms crossed glaring off into empty space. For a while of being alone now...she felt better. No more annoying Nina, no more having to get along with her...no more fighting with her...

"I'm better off now." she thought to herself, sitting there longer. Even when thinking this however Emily felt her heart breaking. Insides icing up at the thought of what she'd just said.

It's so lonely out here...without a family.

Emily slowly stood up. What was she worried about? Why did she still care? Nina left...she was not coming back. Paolo's who knows where. She could leave this city now and never look back. But still in her heart she knew...

"Nina..." Emily says, looking up into the distance of the streets, a worried feeling for the little ninja. Putting hands over heart, Emily looked down for a moment.

She had to make sure...Nina did not run into Sin at least...Making up her mind Emily ran down the streets to look for the ninja.

Meanwhile...

"What is wrong with the guards now?" Katia muttered, seeing the bunch gathered all around the castle even more worse than before. "They knew us before and now this?"

Five minutes ago Remi and the girls went up to the castle to be let in and see Sharon and Henry again. They'd planned to help them watch the castle...but for some reason the guards would not let them in!

Each time Remi tried to explain to the people at the door the guards simply replied: "Sorry, no exceptions! The king and queen of the castle are in a very important meeting! No one is allowed in!" or "They told us to keep all out! Anyone can be the enemy!"

"Those no good people!" Flora glared at the guards from afar. "We were just in there! Sharon knows were guests! None of this makes sense!" Flora turned to Remi-who looked equally as angry but unmoving from her spot next to the girls. "Come on Remi! You can take those guards down easily!"

"That's right!" says Katia. "Those guards don't seem right at all! Like their hiding something, even from Sharon! We need to do something!"

Remi shook her head after a few minutes, still staring at the well guarded door into the castle. Having a hunch on what was going on. "No...we're not going to start a needless fight."

"So we are just going to sit here and do nothing?" Flora gasped in shock. Not expecting this from Remi at all. Katia just as unhappy looking back and forth between Remi and the men at the gates.

"I never said that either..." says Remi, still wearing a serious face. "I need you girls to distracted the guards..."

Katia and Flora froze in their thoughts looking up at Remi once again. "You...you mean..." the girls both said.

Weakly smiling and uncrossing her arms, Remi nodded and examined the castle once more with her eyes. "I'm doing a little breaking and entering..."

Even though the girls knew that meant they'd be made to stay behind to keep safe...Katia and Flora knew there was no changing the pilots mind at this point. They knew the trouble they could get in for doing this stunt...Mainly Remi going in alone but...

...Not much else they could say to stop it now! And they needed to make sure Sharon and Henry were alright!

Remi had a plan for temporary making the guards leave their post. But this is where the help of Flora and Katia came in...

...but once this part of the job was over it was all up to Remi. And she clearly stated to the girls one finale thing to do when she was inside and apart from them. If anything else happened outside the castle...any other danger, the girls were to go get Layton! Basically they were lookouts.

Nevertheless the two agreed and stuck with Remi's plan.

Meanwhile...

"Luke! No more candy!" Layton called, finding the boy dashing for one of the SO MANY candy carts in this carnival town. The colorful sugary treats were too much for the young boy to resist. "I don't need you getting a tummy ache now." he sighed.

"Aww, come one professor...when's the next time were ever gonna see a town like this?" Luke laughed, his mouth full of cotton candy and gummy bears.

Layton's face went a little pale. "Luke...please chew with your mouth closed at least..." Layton lowered the rim of his hat over his eyes. Well maybe in the back of his mind Luke would keep on a sugar rush and be more alert?

...What had he been thinking?

"Can I have more then?" Luke gasped with delight, the young child like nature finally showing in his eyes for a while now. Layton to a point had missed that so in Luke.

"One mor-" Layton began to say, Luke already zooming to another cart. "Oh dear, what have I done..." Ignoring the sugar happy boy for a moment Layton looked around for another missing young man.

Klaus had for some reason vanished from the small group. This was not good. He'd get into a lot of trouble being alone in a city this big. Of course making Layton worry. It did make him remember a friend that was also like this...

Layton stopped, memories flooding into his mind once again. The people roaming the streets became like blurs, their voices echoing his mind and eventually fading. His heart ached at the memories.

"Lando..." Layton murmured.

-Flashback-

School bells ringing, the signal for another day of class over. Another end to a day in high school.

"Come on Hershel!" says a young man named Lando. "Let's go have some fun!"

Lando... was Layton's best friend in the world. They both were so alike and kind, yet at the same time so different in idea's of 'Fun'. "For the last time Lando..." Layton sighed, getting slightly annoyed. "I'm not interested in archaeology."

Just starting out in the world Layton was not quite a gentlemen at the time, but still so nice. Mainly to his friends. And he got even better when hanging out with Lando. It took a lot to keep up with that boys ideas!

"This time will be different! You'll see!" Lando insisted. "It's Summer break! What else could you possibly have planned? You know there is more thrill to exploring compared to sitting around at home!" All the while saying this Lando was grinning like an idiot.

Layton sighed again, placing his books in the proper places in his school bag, trying not to make eye contact with Lando just yet. Or course Lando did have a point. Layton did nothing exciting at home. Just every once in a while hanging out with Sharon. Or with her and Lando both.

Nothing more...

"I guess another trip can't hurt..." Layton eventually gave in. Moment he said this Lando grabbed him by the shoulders and practically shoved him out the door.

"HA! I knew it!" Lando grinned proudly. "I knew I'd get you into another adventure!"

"Last time!" Layton shouted down the halls as Lando dragged him for the exit. "This is the last time!" he fumed.

Lando merely laughed at his statement.

If only Layton knew what was to become...he'd never wished he'd been such good friends with Lando...or he never wished he'd come.

If only Layton knew just how right he'd be this time...

...the last time Layton went on adventures with his close friend Lando.

-End Of Flashback-

"Professor...? Professor!" called a voice over and over.

Layton found himself still in the middle of the streets, standing there with a blank expression. Only thing pulling him back to reality was Luke, who at this point was tugging on Layton's coat with his small hands. Still too short to wave a hand in front of his face.

"Dad!" he shouted his time, alerting the professor completely. Layton looked down staring sort of shocked, mainly at himself. With the crowd of happy city people walking about the place, he'd not moved from his spot on the street or even paid enough mind to move out of their way as they marched.

He'd worried Luke silly.

Layton shook his head, pausing a minute to rub his head, finally gently grabbing Luke's hand and finding a less crowded spot for them to talk. "I'm so sorry Luke." he said simply. "I was thinking about something too hard it seems."

"Are you okay to keep looking professor?" Luke asked, tilting his head slightly. "Maybe we need a break."

"No, no...that's quite alright Luke." says Layton, getting serious again. "Besides, we don't have time to lose. Danger is everyone. Stopping in one place to long would prove our undoing. We must continu-"

Suddenly something grabbed Luke by the shoulders at lightning fast speed from the shadows! Luke's eyes went wide as he felt claw like things grasp his shoulders. The attacker hissed in his ear: "RAWR!"

"Aaaaiiiii!" Luke screamed, looking up at an ugly green bumpy face.

Even the professor at first was taken aback by this thing, jumping a good foot off the ground, hand to his heart.

But before he could even think of helping Luke the green faced fiend started laughing, easing his grip on young Luke. Luke backed away frightened into the professor, even though he found out their lives were not in danger.

Professor soon remember that old laugh anywhere. "Klaus..." he blinked, heart beat slowing back to normal.

"Why you! YOU!" Luke's faced puffed up, pointing an angry finger at the young man as he took off a few fake monster arms from his custom and the terrifying mask, still laughing all the while.

"You should have seen the look on your faces!" Klaus howled with laugher, doubling over to catch his breath. Layton watched Luke yell at Klaus while both boys fought slightly.

He smiled slightly. First cheery thing in this serious investigation...Well...if you wanna call getting scared half to death cheery...

"This is a serious matter! Don't be doing stuff like that!" Luke continued to complain.

"Oh come on Luke! Take it easy!" Klaus said, still grinning.

"Klaus..." Layton spoke up, at last going back to his more calmer state. "Where did you get that?"

Klaus took off the outfit completely and pointed to a few stands all throughout the city. "They people all over her are selling them. There are so many types. I just wanted to get this one."

Layton put a hand to his chin, thinking. "All types huh? Hmm."

"Yes," says Klaus. "It's like Halloween or something. Cops uniforms, warrior uniforms and fake weapons. They got everything here."

"Ha...you'd expect this from a city like this huh professor...?" Luke said, looking up at his and Klaus's teacher. Though the professors face was still unsure about something. If at all it most certainly cleared his head of the flashback. "Pr...Professor..?"

"I have a feeling Squall might be smarter than I could have thought. There are many reasons he came back to this town. Everything...It's all quite well planned out..."

Meanwhile...

"Nina!" Emily continued to shout down the streets. Growing more worried for her friend than ever before. Not only for Nina but Paolo too.

This was stupid! They should have never split up in the first place. And all because of her and Nina's fight. Neither Nina OR Paolo were invincible. They were in as much danger of losing their souls and life. Emily would take back all the nasty things she said to Nina if she could see her once more.

"NINA! WHERE ARE YOU?" she cried louder, not caring where she was going, all that mattered right now was finding that little ninja.

Emily was so blinded by this in fact, she did not notice how much quieter the streets were getting, the crowds were becoming less and less as she traveled into the more...empty streets.

And somewhere, someone was hearing Emily's calls and coming right for her...

...but it was not Nina or Paolo.

_00-00-_

Sorry I'm SO Late...holiday's are stressful enough and what not. I can't tell you guys how much I miss your reviewing. I'm back now and finally have some ideas back!

D: Hope I'm not too late ! So sorry!

~Trinity


	16. Chapter 16: Dynamic Team

_Dear readers:_

_This is Trinity's beta speaking, Lynk Ragnarok. I do indeed have an account here on fanfiction, but you're not here for me._

_I would like to say a few words to the people that keep harassing Trinity. _

_Do it again, and you'll never wish you had set eyes on this story. Trinity is a kind and gentle person and you have no right to attack her for no reason. Her stories are good. Just because you don't like the fact that she may get more people than you is no just reason to harass her. If you actually have an account on fanfiction then stop being a coward, and actually write a review as a person instead of anonymous._

_If you have a problem don't say anything, or I will not be so generous again. For now on I will be editing all her stories, so you can't say a thing about that._

_Goodbye and thank you all the other readers for supporting Trinity! I appreciate it._

_-Lynk._

-oO0-o)

Chapter 16: Dynamic Team

The guards never saw it coming. One minute they were standing in front of the castle doing their job. Next thing they knew two pretty girls were by the gates...dressed as belly dancers.

A few of the puzzled guards seemed to nearly drop their weapons. The girls looked lovely. One had a mysterious star designed hood to hide her hair with a mask that was see-through and sparkling. The other had long brown hair, which had many different shades of brown in it. Her hair was hung down waving and blowing around with the wind.

Both girls stood at the gate's bars leaning up toward the guards, and looking right into the men's eyes. Their body motions and hand gestures showed they wanted the men to come over to them.

Needless to say the guards liked this. It was human nature to be in need of such affection. Slowly the men of the front half of the castle moved inch by inch closer to the girls. All of them drooling somewhat, but still had a tight hold on their weapons just in case.

"Hello you." The long brown haired girl giggled cutely still making body movements along with the other girl, but not standing too close to the bars once the men came close.

"Say now young ladies," one of the guards, tongue sounding like it was getting tied as he practically stuck his head through the bars, "is there something you want from us now?"

"What do ya got?" The hooded girl purred winking at the men cutely.

The men looked at one another then back at the pretty young ladies, which still were looking at them with big wide grins. "Well whe-when you put it like that..." Another guard gasped breathlessly. "How about we offer you girls a tour?"

"Oh, you're so flattering!" The brown haired girl squealed in delight still not making a move towards the bars.

"Are we now?" Another guard said licking his lips. "We can show you two a good time too... All the best places in the castle." Then he added with a grin: "And one of the best bedrooms."

The girl's smirks began to slightly slip becoming a little bit scared, but they had to hide their emotions so they placed on their best poker faces.

"It's a VERY tempting offer." The hooded girl said. Both of the girls bashed their eyes swishing their hips at the same time. "I think we need to think it over, Doll."

"We'll be back for more." The brown haired girl giggled walking backwards with the other, leaving. "If you can handle it."

With that the two vanished around the corner, out of sight.

"Oh we'll be waiting!" The guards cheered happily heading back to their posts.

Once out of sight Flora and Katia walked to a brick wall of a random building and sat down. Both of them were sweating. They looked to each other terrified. How could ANYONE handle that much attention from guys was beyond them.

"Think that bought Remi enough time?" Katia sighed taking the hood off from her head, heart racing.

Flora was no better off from the way she felt doing that either. "I sure hope so...if those guys come looking for us I'm not sticking around!"

After a moment to catch their breaths the two stood up and went to go change into their normal clothes. They walked back to the meeting place that they agreed upon with Remi as they waited eagerly for her return.

Meanwhile...

Remi smirked weakly having the plan work perfectly. She was able to easily sneak into the front of the castle and inside the hallways. Now all that was left was to investigate, and with the girls safe and sound, she'd be on her own from this point on.

"Gotta find Sharon and Henry..." Remi whispered to herself ducking into the shadowy places of the castle lobby. Many footsteps echoed the halls of the castle. Guards patrolled the inside as well as the outsie. "If any of these guards raise an alarm I'll be in more trouble...I can't let them find me."

With that Remi nodded and quietly snuck through the halls as quietly as possible.

As she traveled throughout the castle looking for Sharon and Henry Remi only managed to find more guards coming in and out the whole building, most were carrying big bags. Whatever was inside sounded like marbles rolling around, a lot of marbles!

"Is that the last of them?" A guard suddenly asked his fellow. Remi froze and listened in.

The other guard carrying the bags nodded. "Yes, all the Soul Gems have been collected unharmed. Just as Descole has ordered."

"Good. See to it they get put back in the proper places around the castle." The other nodded. The guards then began to march off. "It's good Descole managed to collect enough souls on his own. Now with them back in the castle the king and queen will be none the wiser!"

Remi grinded her teeth. She wanted so much to attack but first things first. She had to get Sharon and Henry out of here. She noted to herself that all the guards were no good after all. They were working truly for Descole this whole time, and if they were putting the Gems back now...

...there was only one thing Remi knew Descole was planning on doing.

And if so EVERYONE was in danger now.

"Must hurry!" Remi growled quietly continuing down the halls still alone in her search.

Meanwhile...

"It's dangerous to walk the streets alone." A dark voice hissed.

Emily turned around with a start heart rate practically stopping. She knew that voice...she knew who it was. "Keep away!" Emily cried trying to run in another direction looking around more frightfully for Nina.

"Aww, what's wrong? Lost without a friend? I don't mind delivering you to her... In pieces."

Lightening fast footsteps zoomed up for Emily, she barely even had time to take a step back or turn around. Hands appeared from behind and grabbed her harshly by the shoulders. Emily screamed even more loudly, kicking and fighting back as best she could.

The attacker-Sin-turned her around so Emily could see her face-to-face before shoving her back first into a wall pinning her there with the attacker's hands still gripping her shoulders tightly. "Aiiii!" Emily cried out in pain and fright.

She was so scared that she could not even bare to kick any more. It was hopeless to try.

"Now that I got your attention..." Sin smirked. She pushed Emily further into the wall making Emily scream even more. "Scream as loud as you can... The better to get everyone to me... To finish them off!"

Emily suddenly glared at Sin at hearing this, even through the sheer pain. She instantly shut her mouth refusing to scream anymore.

"Oh don't give me that look... If you don't start screaming now you're gonna get the blade to your throat." Sin scoffed. "You may think you're a tough kid... But you don't wanna go that route!" With that Sin pressed harder.

Emily's eyes went wider. She could feel her spine was about ready to snap. Everything hurt. Blood was rushing to her head and hands. There was just too much pain. "No..." Emily whispered getting weaker. She lowered her head hands dropping to her sides. "I won't. I won't..." She repeated.

Sin loosened her grip losing her cool. "Fine. Be that way." She growled still holding Emily up with one hand. With her other hand she began to take out her Ring Blade, and pulled it up dangerously close to Emily's flesh. "They'll all meet you in the afterlife soon enough."

Sin was just ready to swing back her arm to attack Emily, but just as she got close-

"HEY!" A small voice called out from above. Sin looked up spotting a red and white blur jumping down from the rooftop.

Nina!

Nina did not land on her feet like she normally would, instead she landed purposely onto Sin's back. She held on tightly to Sin while Sin tried to shove her off. Sadly for Sin she was too busy holding Emily with one hand she could not use her Ring Blade correctly to attack let alone move around too much.

Nina appeared to laugh a little when seeing the lady like this. She held on more tightly Emily looked up weakly shocked to see Nina here saving her even after all that happened. A fragile smile came to her face.

"OFF BRAT!" Sin hollowed.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Nina huffed making a face as she grasped the two gloves on Sin's hands and pulled them right off. "Heh, heh got your gloves!"

Sin let out a yelp of shock. The gloves protected her own hands from the Ring Blade, and with them taken off the sharp metal from the blade cut into her skin. She instantly dropped her weapon and Emily at once doubling over and grasping her bleeding hand.

"HA!" Nina laughed making faces as she jumped off Sin and landed a few feet away still waving around the gloves she took. "Now what you gonna do?" She grinned giggling. Emily in the mean time was still too weak and in shock to do much now, yet she was still smiling at Nina.

Sin eventually stood up straight growling fiercely as she turned to look at Nina. "You..." She hissed. "You will be the first to go..." With that said Sin ripped off a piece of her robe and wrapped it tightly around the wound.

Even with her hand still bleeding Sin picked up her Ring Blade and grasped it tightly turning to face Nina marching straight for her.

Nina's eyes went wide in shock that Sin would be able to do that, and found herself actually leaning up to a wall.

"NINA RUN!" Emily cried.

Sin threw her Ring Blade hard and fast aiming for Nina's throat.

Nina, although scared, managed to duck clear screaming out as the blade zipped right over her head piercing the wall behind her. She got up and ran for the open fields that surrounded the town as Sin leaped after grabbing her blade and leaving Emily.

Nina could only run for her life knowing Emily was safe for now.

With the two gone Emily began to slowly rise up. Her heart racing for her dear friend who really came back for her, and now she was off alone once again leading Sin away from her.

"Ni...Nina..." Emily wheezed. She had no energy in her to go after them as they were so far out of sight. Emily closed her eyes tightly only hoping Nina could make it. "I'm sorry Nina! I'm sorry!" She screamed. "Please come back!"

In the meanwhile...

Nina found herself running scared wondering how someone could let herself be in that much pain and still be running after her. Nina was now walking slowly in the tall grass.

It might have been possible to hide out in there without Sin finding her too easily, but Nina was freezing up again. She was finding it harder and harder to move as if trying to run in a dream, but she was so scared she'd even slow down in a nightmare.

Sin's voice was echoing the tall grassy plains. Nina's head shot up in every direction. Foots steps were actually circling around her. Sin was taunting her, and it was even more clear when the adult lady chuckled swinging around her Ring Blade carelessly cutting down the grass around her.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" She sang. The sound of grass and twigs snapping drawing closer and closer to Nina.

Nina took out her small sword with eyes still wide in complete shock. She was shivering so badly, yet she raised the sword up towards where she believed Sin was. Without waiting for her body to stop she gave her sword a hard swing. Luck had to be on her side.

CLANG! Nina spun a bit and landed on her back as she attacked. Fortunately she heard Sin's weapon spinning out of her own hand and landing somewhere in the grass.

While Sin swore up and down trying to find her blade Nina stood up and took her chance and dashed out of the grass and for the hills. Hopefully the little ninja dared not lead Sin to where Emily was.

"Oh... Now what should I do?" Nina asked herself tiredly leaning to a big boulder within the hillside. She was out of breath and too tired to run or walk anymore. Quickly running out of ideas she dropped her sword in frustration.

"Nina?" A voice from the distance was calling out somewhere.

The voice sounded like Paolo.

Nina looked up quickly only to find Sin zooming right for her instead. It was too late to move. Sin grabbed Nina around the throat and lifted her back first into the boulder. "The game ends here girl..." Sin growled using the other hand to reveal the blade.

Nina knew in the back of her mind she was probably going to die… Even if she did hear Paolo's voice somewhere he'd never make it to her in time.

Grinning weakly Nina grabbed the only other thing she could get her hands on. She snagged a hold of Sin's mask ripping it right off Sin's face. "I got your-" Nina began to say, but her words stopped in mid-sentence. Her mind lost track as her eyes grew wider than they had before. A pale tone began to creep onto her face as though she had seen a ghost. "...face." She finally finished her sentence.

Nina dropped the mask. She stared into the eyes of her attacker, and if were up to Nina right now her heart would have stopped.

Sin glared back at her aiming the blade near her throat. Suddenly she too froze looking at Nina's expression.

"You..." Sin muttered, yet she shook it off and was going to attack anyway.

As if from nowhere, smoke filled the area. Sin, startled by this, dropped Nina and backed away looking for the source of the smoke. Quickly, she picked up her mask placing it back on.

Nina sat there continuing to look at her attacker She rubbed her eyes trying to clear what she saw from her head. "Can't be...can't be..." She repeated.

Out of the smoke Paolo came and tackled Sin like a football player. The two of them tumbled down the hill.

"Papa!" Nina cried wobbling back to her feet watching the man flee into the distance fighting Sin as he did.

"Find Emily!" Paolo shouted up to her. "You two stay safe! I'll deal with Sin!" He shouted ready for his first chance to kill the lady.

"But papa! Wait-" Nina began, but it was too late. Paolo and Sin were gone. Nina wanted to confirm her thoughts on who Sin REALLY was, but there was no time. Nina shook this off and slowly but surely made her way back for Emily.

Meanwhile...

Emily was slowly regaining her energy back feeling well enough to walk. She headed toward the fields for Nina then she stopped seeing the little girl heading her way. Unharmed.

"Nina!" Emily began to shout happily running for her. It did not appear Nina saw her or heard her, but it did not matter to Emily, she was coming for her. "Nina! Ni-"

Suddenly, two hands appeared from the shadows placing both over Emily's mouth.

The world around Emily grew burry and dark, fumes from the hands entered her nose and mouth. She looked up at the person holding her. An elderly man with a wicked smile.

It was Alfred, Descole's assistant.

Emily had no remaining energy left and thus blacked out allowing Alfred to drag her away into the shadows… Away from where Nina had left her.

Meanwhile, Layton, Luke and Klaus' search was going stale.

Only thing this looking around was doing was activating more of Layton's forgotten memories...

Luke and Klaus were searching but playing around at the same time. This made Layton look at them with envy. He began to think back and forth about with what they were doing. It reminded him of something.

-Flashback-

Lando's parents were rich. He could afford to go anywhere he wanted for his research, and the boy had the habit of dragging Layton onto his crazy adventures.

Layton did not mind so much. It meant he could travel and see the most amazing places alongside his best friend. Half the time he was not even paying attention to the ruins they visited, or the puzzles and mysterious that came along with them.

Nope, Lando did all that, and he tried above and beyond to convince Layton how great puzzle solving really was. ALWAYS telling Layton one thing each time: "Every puzzle has an answer."

He never wanted his friend to forget the quote. Layton however, was still not very interested. He merely rolled his eyes and played around while at the ruins they visited.

Today during their Summer break Lando was taking Layton to see and collect artifacts of some kind... Somewhere in the mountains.

Layton was not too sure what they were looking for. He could not remember any names for he hadn't been paying attention this time either.

"Get your head out of the clouds!" Lando teased as the two sat in an airplane waiting to arrive at the mountains. They'd be getting off soon to start climbing going some kind of cave.

Needless to say Layton was a little scared. Being so high up was not fun for beginners, but for some reason with his best pal there he could do anything. "Hey I'm perfectly fine now." Layton smiled shakily.

"Ha, it sounds like it." Lando laughed nudging Layton's shoulder a little. "You and me! Come on! We can do anything!"

Soon the plane landed and as soon as they got off they were climbing the rocky mountains. Eventually they were trying to find a way into a massive rock. "This one looks just like the others Lando!" Layton complained watching his friend a few feet ahead of him. "How do you know this is the right place?"

"I just know! Trust me!" Lando replied trying to get back to work. The two kept going finally finding a smooth stone wall unlike the rest of the sharp edges of the mountain. Lando felt the top of it with his hand moving moss out of the way revealing a bumpy pattern. "I think I found it!" He called down to Layton. "I found the entrance!"

"Good!" Layton called back climbing up alongside him hooking the cable to his climbing device to the edge of the stone wall. "Now how do we get in? It seems impossible."

"Now, now remember what I told you before." Lando sighed feeling around for something on the wall like a loose spot. Layton just hung from the side and watched examining for the first time the writings on the wall. It was quite fascinating. "I think I got it!" Lando called again pressing something on the side.

Suddenly the wall began to turn and open. A passageway within the mountains opened up looking as if they could lead inside Layton's eyes widened ad the side wall slid over too far. It broke the hook making Layton begin to fall.

He screamed as he fell holding out his hands to grab the edge of the entrance.

Lando turned around and grabbed Layton's outstretched hands just in time holding on tightly to his scared friend. "Ack! Hold on, I gotcha!" Lando grunted pulling himself backwards into the cave and dragging Layton up with him.

Layton fell into the cave bashing into Lando as he did. The two boys laying the ground panting hard. Layton was practically kissing the ground. "Th-Th-thanks Lando... You... You saved my life..." He wheezed slowly sitting up helping his friend out too.

"Oh don't get all sappy about it!" Lando grinned weakly. After a few moments of rest the two stood up and headed down into the cave further. "...I know you would have done the same for me!"

-End of Flashback-

Layton lowered the rim of his hat to hide his eyes. For him, he wished to have such memories left forgotten.

"Can I be strong... For this case Lando…?" He thought to himself. "Could this case have its answers too…?"


	17. Chapter 17: Battle of Wits part 1

Chapter 17: Battle of Wits part 1

Emily Ruth found herself waking up in a dark room. She was in a strange position, bent at the waist and sitting in some kind of chair.

"How did I end up here...?" Emily muttered aloud too messed up from long sleep to be thinking clearly of her kidnapping. Eventually she had the energy to sit up straight. That's one thing taken care of...now to get out of here.

However when Emily tried to stand she felt something grasping her ankles. It was a metal chain attached to the chair itself. Emily's heart began to race seeing this. What was going to happen to her now? Who did this? Why?

"Glad to see you're finally awake." Came a voice. Before Emily could even try to guess who it was the lights in the room turned on all at once. Emily yelled from the brightness and covered her eyes with her hands. Only making her more shocked to notice her hands were not bonded to the chair!

"Why are you doing this?" Emily growled waiting for her eyes to get adjusted to the light before looking straight into her kidnapper's eyes. "Why not just take my soul with the Gems and kill me?"

The kidnapper was sitting right across from her chuckling on the other side of what looked to be a small table. Emily was losing her cool not seeing what was so funny.

"You have not guessed?" He eventually spoke again. "Come now...think Emily Amelia Ruth...If I really wanted to kill you right off I would have done so by now. But I'm not. In fact I took you from those others for an offer."

"Offer...?" Emily blinked a few times vision clearing as she stared right at Alfred. Descole's assistant. Of course. She remembered what happened now the moment he grabbed her in the city. "What are you talking about now?"

Emily could see it all now. There in front of her stood a chess board. The board itself seemed linked to the chair she was sitting on as well as Alfred's. The older man was also strapped into his chair in the same fashion as Emily. But why?

"You see Emily..." Alfred began. "You are not like the others. You're smart. Too smart. I know all about your time spent as a chess champion. Why waste a gift like that on people who are not skilled like you? Brains like yours and mine belong serving a higher order..."

"Like you and Descole?" Emily fumed moving about her chair more to try and get free. "I'd never!" There was a sudden jolt of pain coursing through Emily's body. Electricity and it gave Emily quite a nasty shock.

Luckily it only lasted for a split second. During the time Alfred just laughed at her.

"In that case...you had your chance at freedom." Alfred warned her. "Now the real fun begins. As you have noticed you and I are both attached to these chairs...they too are connected with the board itself. Each time you lose a piece from the chess board you receive a powerful shock."

"You're gonna chess battle me...?" Emily panted. It did explain why she only had her hands free to move around. "Why have you tied yourself up as well? Plan on letting yourself die?"

Alfred grinned more and pointed up and around the room they were in. It was a huge warehouse made of tubes wires and other such gadgets. There were tubes running up above them into another room somewhere.

Attached to something hanging above the chess board and just below the tubes leading out of the room was a Soul Gem, and so far by the look of it only one.

"You see Emily...depending on who wins this match the Gem will either automatically go to you or me. You lose the Gem goes to you and sucks out your soul. I lose, it shall happen to me...either way it matters not...Master Descole needs one more soul to perform the ultimate wish he seeks. I live to serve him. Even if I too must die."

"I see now..." Emily glared frozen still in her seat to keep from getting shocked. Inside she was terrified wanting so badly to leave, but she felt helpless as it was. "You'd risk dying just for him? You're stupid!"

"Ahh, but I have great respect for the chess champ you are. I had to come up with a fitting place for you. Dying in the worst way from your own game. Heh...nice way to go really."

Emily was glancing around for the exit wondering dearly if her friends or anyone would be able to find her in time. She did not want to have to battle this nut job! She wanted out! Someone had to come for her this time...anyone!

"Don't think you're getting out of here any other way!" Alfred laughed seeing the look in Emily's eyes. "You want freedom so bad you'll have to get it through me. If anyone else comes through the doors this warehouse is completely filled with traps. I hid a second Soul Gem in here. They too will die...you want that?"

Something inside Emily snapped. She quickly faced her challenger ever more glaring as she gave a quick nod. "Fine. I'll play." Emily said strongly. She was not sure just how good a chess player this man was, but she had to fight...

...For her freedom. For her friends. This was one battle she had to fight on her own.

"Let the games begin." Alfred grinned evilly allowing Emily the chance of moving her first piece on her side of the board.

Emily did so. Taking her first move to a very long game of one of the most deadly chess match's of her life.

Meanwhile...

Remi had just gotten finished making it past many guards yet again. Sign of their treachery everywhere. Luckily she managed to find Sharon and Henry within the castle. They were just coming out of the drawing room of the castle talking to one another of the events in the city itself.

Here was her chance. If Remi could just sneak over to them and tell the two on what's happened-

"Your highnesses!" A few guards called out appearing out of the lightened parts of the halls. Remi swore under her breath and went further back into the shadows to avoid being seen.

"Yes sir?" Sharon replied while the guards themselves stood in front. All three guards from the look of it still had weapons in plain sight hanging from the straps on their waists. Remi dared not step up now. If they were truly working for Descole, they'd take Sharon and Henry hostage for sure.

Remi was not about to risk their life's like that.

"We need to get you two to a safer area." One guard began. "There is word going around Descole's close to the castle. We could be attacked any time!"

"What about the people?" Sharon replied getting more worried for the folks living within the city. "If Descole tries to take over things here everyone outside will suffer just as much!"

"Sharon let's not get too defensive." Henry said. "They have a point. If something happens to us there won't be anyone around to help watch the city."

Although at a loss Sharon knew it did seem like the best action for now, she did fear for her friends as well. "What of Professor Layton and his family?" Sharon asked. "Where are they now? I'd feel better if they could join us in a plan to help stop Descole. Layton has done battle with this man before."

"We're sorry madam." Another guard piped in. "He was not to be found. We'll continue searching for him later, and when we tried to ask the help of his other assistance they left the castle and have not come back yet. Such as that Altava person."

"They left...?" Sharon blinked, brokenhearted. Henry could see the mixed emotions going through Sharon's eyes. He carefully placed a hand on her shoulder as the guards lead the two down the halls.

Those no good guards. Remi and the girls had been trying to get in, but no one would let them! There was no changing the facts now. Those guards had to go. Sharon and Henry would be better off out of this castle before Descole got his hands on them.

Remi quickly but quietly made her way down the halls after. Ready to get Sharon and Henry away the moment the guards were gone.

Meanwhile...

It been a long chase. Paolo was taking no chances with this lady. Sin was able to follow him from street to street, building to building. It was a long and horrible fight. If he did not end this soon he'd not have the energy to continue.

"Getting tired already Paolo?" Sin taunted continuing her run after the man. "It's a shame really. Give up now and I won't make this anymore painful!"

Don ducked behind a cement building. Many of the people on this side of town had already run off from the start of the fighting, which was good. Made it better to keep going without putting their lives in danger as well.

"You can't hide forever..." Sin growled ripping down anything that she walked by while stepping around the area for Paolo. Closer and closer she got. Paolo's heart nearly stopping at the sounds of trees and pieces of wood from houses that fell from her sharp blade.

Closer...even closer.

"COME OUT!" She shouted louder losing her cool.

No more running...he could not let Sin go back after the kids...his children. "Fine..." Paolo growled bringing out a flash bomb that he quickly threw at Sin's face.

Sin did not know what it was and slashed it in half with her ring blade. The light exploded in her eyes making her blind for a split second. It was all Paolo needed to take out something from his coats he'd not used for so long...

His love's, Sasha, fighting knifes.

"SIN!" Paolo shouted back swinging them at her.

Sin barely recovered from the blindness long enough to put of her blade again clashing it with Don's small knifes. The two simply stood there, blade to blade, glaring. "Where did you get these?" Sin frowned. Looking at the odd marks and unique shape of the knives.

"From someone you'd never know!" Paolo huffed. "She was a great noble fighter! Unlike you!"

Sin growled odd feeling in the pit of her chest. She quickly broke from the clash and fought on. "Who needs noble fighting when you can win? Who needs weakness when you can have power?"

"I used to be that way too." Paolo spat fighting back as hard as he could. "She, my love, taught me otherwise! I'd fight for her and the others!"

"Sweet words won't save you now!" Sing growled continuing to fight with him down the road of the town.

Meanwhile...

Emily let out another painful scream of pure agony. Losing another one of her chess pieces to Alfred.

The electric coursing through her body was getting more powerful with each time she lost one. Luckily Alfred himself was going through the same amount of pain for the ones he too lost. As much scum as he is for setting all this up, he was a man to his word...if she won Alfred planned to end his own life.

And for what? His master? Foolish...

Having lost now one of her Knight pieces Emily screams got louder echoing the warehouse. The match was hard. Alfred was a great chess opponent. Young Ruth had met her match as they say, and it was beginning to look helpless to win.

She was now very mentally and physically drained. Emily had to take a moment to breath just to continue. Lowering her body slightly down grinding her teeth in the dizziness and pain.

"What's the matter Emily?" Alfred taunted. "Too much? I thought you were one of the best."

No...Emily did not feel like 'the best'... Not alone like this. Even in Chess matches she's had there was always SOMEONE in the stands or crowd cheering for her. Emily was nothing without someone beside her.

This was a lonely feeling without Nina...Without her family. It did not feel possible to win without them. Even back when her grandfather was still alive he'd be watching her play chess. When he was gone that good feeling went along with it.

Emily was close to her breaking point. She just wanted it all to end. "I ...I ..." Emily muttered trying to say she was giving up.

"What's that now?" Alfred asked. "Speak up."

"I give...I ca-" Emily began again.

Suddenly the doors slammed open from behind, Emily's head shoot up in horror. Ever more worried when Nina's voice rang across the warehouse.

"Hold it right there!" Nina announced loudly pointing a finger at Alfred. "I don't know what you did but let Emily go!" There was a slight pause after that when Nina lowered her hand to find the chess board in between them. "Emily? Did you let this guy kidnap you just to play chess..?" The young child asked tilting her head completely unaware of the situation.

Of all the times for Nina to think of it as a bad joke...

Emily shook her head regardless. "NINA! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Emily screamed.

Alfred merely chuckled activating a button on the bottom half of his chess board while Nina ignored Emily's pleas and charged right for them. "No!" The little ninja yelled taking out her small sword and getting ready to swing it at Alfred. "Not without you!"

A few strong metal coils jutted out of the walls. Nina barely jumped out of the way to miss one swinging her sword to try and break it. The second coil however was too quick and bashed into her chest sending her crashing into the nearest wall in the warehouse.

Nina screamed slightly as her sword flew out of her hands landing way too far from reach. Emily's eyes went wider when Nina tired to get up and run for her again. "I...I'm coming for you Emily..." She gasped.

"Nina..." Emily whispered dreadfully.

The metal coils sprang out of nowhere again this time grabbing Nina's arms and pulling them behind her back. Nina screamed out in shock as the coil dragged her back and slammed her chest first into the wall again. This time, they did not let her go leaving Nina restrained.

"It's time to end this game Emily." Alfred said licking his lips. "You could either continue...or..." He pressed another button a third coil coming out. This one was carrying the second Soul Gem at the tip of it. The coil pressed up near Nina's back. "...I'll have two more souls to send to Master Descole. Choose well Emily Amelia Ruth."

Meanwhile...

Layton, Luke, and Klaus were going through some of the more quiet alleys. There were signs of struggles everywhere from where Emily and Nina had been before, but with the fight long gone in this area the trail had gone cold again.

"Oh they are in real danger, Professor." Luke muttered. "We have to save them before it's too late!"

"Too...late." Layton muttered to himself. "Save."

Klaus crossed his arms. "I say we head back for the castle. It feels wrong leaving the girls there just to split up for clues. What do you think, Professor?"

"I say we find Paolo's kids first." Layton replied. "It's clear they need help first. If Remi's with the girls they should be fine for now."

If only Layton knew...

While walking around more following the damage caused from the fight, Layton again remembered once last thing from his past.

The mistake he and Lando made that cost him his best friend's life...

-Flashback-

The inside of the mountain caves were cold and damp. They had their twists and turns like the feeling of going through a maze. Many of the tunnels had deep gaps in them. One wrong move and a person could easily slip and fall to their deaths.

"Be careful to watch your footing, Hershel." Lando said as he helped his scared friend around some of the steeper parts of the cave. "If you fall again I might not be able to pull you back up this time."

Hours passed while in the cave. The two had luckily set up markers to show where they'd been so they could find the exit again. Still, Layton could see it in Lando's eyes. The boy was not about to leave till he found something.

It was quite clear the young man was growing frustrated. Layton was afraid to upset him by this point, merely letting his best friend do what he wanted. That was truly Layton's fatal mistake.

He could have told Lando to take a break or something, but... Lando looked so determined.

However, to one point a line had been crossed. Lando did the most foolish thing since this trip began...

"I see something!" The young man shouted happily crawling down the side of the tunnels gaps. "This might be what I was looking for!"

"Lando no!" Layton yelped walking over to the edge while his friend dug through the side of it to recover something. "It's too dangerous! Get back up here!"

Lando ignored his friend for the moment. He'd come too far now to stop. It took a few moments but Lando pulled it out with hardly any problems. "Look Hershel! Look!" He gasped with delight waving the thing around. "This is what I came here for!"

Layton was hardly paying attention to the thing. It was a shiny gold color small enough to fit into anyone's hand, but that was enough detail for Layton. All he cared about was if his friend could pull himself back out of the gap.

"Lando give me your hand and stop this foolishness!" Layton said worriedly reaching down his hands for his friend.

Lando grinned too happy to have found his treasure to really pay mind to how much worry he'd caused his friend. Although he was quickly making his way back up taking more care not to damage the thing in his hands despite his safety.

"This is great Hershel!" Lando grinned getting up closer to Layton holding the thing out in plain sight. "When you and I get home we're gonna have something worth bragging about now!"

"Lando just give me your hand!" Layton called out again reaching down more when Lando got close enough.

Suddenly the gaps sides began to crumble under Lando's feet...the boy began to fall.

"LANDO!" Layton screamed grabbing the boy tightly with one hand. Holding the ground with the other to keep himself from being dragged down by Lando's weight. "Hold on! I got you!"

Sadly, he was not strong enough to pull his best friend up, and his grip was slowly weakening. Worst of all, he knew it...Lando too.

"You can't save us both..." Lando said quietly, face pale still holding the gold object he'd found.

It was weird how others could be so calm...just before they died.

"I can Lando! I can!" Layton gasped trying more to pull himself up. His body, however; quickly being torn and cut as the weight was dragging him further to the edge.

Lando looked up sadly into Layton's eyes. "Hershel..." He said even quieter as he looked down at the object in his hands. "Remember, every puzzle has an answer."

Layton looked down at his friend seeing him pull the gold object towards his hand holding Lando. His eyes filled with tears his heart breaking as he knew what Lando planned on doing. "No! Don't!" Layton cried.

"Hershel...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Lando smiled weakly stabbing Layton's hand with the object. Layton's eyes went wider with sheer pain his hand opening up just enough to let Lando slip from his grasp...

...Falling to his death taking the treasure he found with him. Lando vanished into the darkness below without another word.

Layton crawled backwards silently to the safety of the top again still holding his now bleeding hand. Tears streamed down his face lips quivering.

The young professor began shouting his friend's name at the top of his lungs as he sat alone in the darkness of the caves.

-End of Flashback-

Even now... Just thinking of that, Layton got tears in his eyes remembering that horrible day.


	18. Chapter 18: Battle of Wits Part 2

Chapter 18: Battle of Wits (Part 2)

-Flashback-

The helicopter arrived later that evening at the spot Lando had earlier asked for the pickup point to be. Needless to say, the servants working for Lando were shocked to find Layton there alone. They dared not blame Layton for Lando's disappearance.

The servants knew the two were the best of friends, and as Layton tearfully explained what had happened, they believed him. Layton was simply too nice and too honest. Lando's father, however; would be another story. Not that the young professor could blame him.

For now, Layton was to be taken home back to London. The rest of the people that knew of Lando went back to the site to try and search for his body and the object that fell down with him. Unfortunately, to date, neither the body nor anything else was ever found.

Regardless, Layton and his other close friend Sharon went to Lando's funeral.

"I've lost someone so special to me..." Layton whispered dreadfully to Sharon, "why…? Why did he have to go?"

An equally as heartbroken Sharon placed a comforting arm around her friend trying to whisper back comforting words, but no matter how she tried she only seemed to make things worse for them both, and eventually collapsed into tears as well.

"I'm not as strong as you, Hershel…" She choked. "I can't take it. You stood by me this whole time as I have for you, and yet...I'm not getting any better."

"What are you saying?" Layton blinked coming closer to her as they finished Lando's burial. He put his hands on Sharon's shoulders. "Don't go! We should stay together! All of us! Lando would want us-"

"Stop it, Hershel!" She screamed moving her body away from him. "I can't live with this huge of regrets! Staying here now…just feels so wrong. I'm gonna go see the world and find a new start. Staying here now...only causes us more pain…and you know it."

As loving and caring as Sharon was she too had to live her own life. Perhaps Lando's death was a sign to go be on her own for a while. Layton himself would have come with her...but his place was London, and he knew that.

As much as it broke his heart, Layton eventually responded.

"I understand…I hope you do find what you're looking for, Sharon."

"You too, Hershel…you too," She said with a small smile.

Eventually, things did seem to improve. Sharon moved just as she said she would. She found someone to love; Layton heard that they got married and moved again, but that was the last time he had heard from her.

As for the young professor himself, he made more friends and moved on for the time being. Soon after that tragic day, he had started his current life as a professor…just like Lando had wanted it to be.

-End of Flashback-

"Professor, do you see that?" Luke shouted pointing to a rather large cloud of smoke in the distance. Klaus and Layton came to a dead halt and immediately turned around. The smoke was still a distance from where they were, but it was a sign of trouble nonetheless. "I think they're Paolo's smoke bombs! He's fighting someone!"

"We have no time to waste!" Layton shouted holding the rim of his hat and dashing off in the direction of the smoke. "Luke! Klaus! Come quickly!" He hollered over his shoulder at the two boys.

Both of them followed without a moment to lose. They could only hope they reached Paolo in time. No matter who he was fighting, the other would surely outnumber him in some way. The guy would need some serious backup!

"Coming, Professor!" The two young men shouted back.

Far up in the distance, Don Paolo was, indeed, in trouble.

Sure, it would have been worse if Descole had shown up, but Sin was more than enough of a match for him. He was not nearly as quick or nimble as the masked lady was, and if not for being a master of the weapons he carried with him he'd have been dead a long time ago!

Even now, he was quickly losing the fight. Sin managed to pin him against a wall growling angrily at the rather large amount of time she'd wasted trying to fight him.

"I was going to get those girls from before and take their souls for Descole...but I guess yours will have to do!" She hissed into his ear.

"Oh, I don't think you'd want mine." Paolo spat. He was in far too much pain from fighting to really care right now. "I'd say, 'why not offer your own?' but surely you don't have a soul you can give!"

Yet again, Paolo could see that he was getting further on Sin's nerves. She quickly grabbed the knives from Paolo's hands, and pinned him back up to the wall leaving the ex-bad guy hanging helplessly from the building's side.

"Talk is cheap...you'd best say your goodbye's now." Sin smirked taking the moment to bring out the single Soul Gem from her pocket.

Being stuck to the wall like this, Paolo knew he was out of moves, and like a true man he knew when to give up. He could only hope that Emily and Nina would be all right on their own. With any luck at all, Layton and the group would keep them safe and give them a home in London.

If anything at all.

"At least this way..." Paolo said quietly watching as Sin gently placed the gem to his chest and started to activate it. "...I'll be with Sasha again...at last…"

There seemed to have been a slight hesitation in Sin's eyes again, but with a slight growl she made the gem glow and began to pull Don's soul from his body.

"Shut up!" Sin screamed. Sure enough, as Paolo's breath slowed and as he felt the last bits of his soul exiting his body, he did in fact, stay quiet.

As the process finished, the cloudy-white soul entered the gem, and Sin quickly pulled back from Paolo's slumped body a grin proudly dancing across her face as she held it up.

"Finally..." She panted looking at the soul moving around silently in the Gem. "You're mine...It's all finally over..."

While she said this to herself though her hands began to shake in grief around the Soul Gem. What was happening to her? This feeling...was it regret?

Sin's eyes suddenly went wide as she held the gem tighter in her palm the memories flooding into her mind. The same visions repeated through her subconscious over and over and over. Old memories of Paolo, and some of a young girl...a ninja…? Sin screamed loudly doubling over in pain, but still keeping her iron grip on the gem.

One name kept being used over and over, 'Sasha,' and soon enough, the words formed a sentence.

"Sasha…please don't die…" Paolo's voice rung through her mind. "Don't you leave me!"

"STOP IT!" Sin screamed loudly flinging her head back and tightly covering her ears. "NO MORE! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Her voice broke as she screamed.

Memories of all those times together... The good and bad, Paolo with this girl named Sasha…This ninja's whole life was flashing through her mind. It was too much for her to comprehend… Family's places going through her body, people's names and faces, she knew them all from somewhere!

Sin could not take it any longer. She fell to her knees still holding onto her head, and lied down on the ground. Her body was violently shaking, and at last, the memories had brought tears to her eyes. Even with all this going on inside her head she still managed to look up at Paolo's still and lifeless body. This only made her tears continue to fall.

After what seemed like an eternity the memories stopped; everything falling into the right place in her mind. She understood now what had happened, why it had happened that way. Sin continued to lie there for a moment longer holding the gem in her hand close to her heart, a weak smile barely visible through her mask.

As she got up, Sin did the unthinkable, and gave Paolo back his soul.

As the man started to come back again, she slowly and quietly removed the knives from the wall and handed them back to him.

In reply, however; Don Paolo took the knives and slammed her into the wall that he was previously pinned to, and was ready to stab her. Sin did not even make a single move to try and stop him. Don was not aware of what went on since he was unconscious, but this was the chance to turn the tables on Sin! Of course he was going to take it.

Paolo aimed the knives down at her body as she slumped weakly to the ground. She knew that she was going to die, and that he was going to kill her, so doing the last thing she could the robed woman silently removed the mask and cloth that she wore. Her face finally revealed she looked up at Paolo with tears in her eyes as her lips formed into a saddened smile. She whispered one single word.

"Donny…"

Paolo's face went pale. The blade stopped only an inch from the woman's familiar face. His words got caught in his throat as he studied the woman's features – her bright green eyes, her long red hair...He quickly removed her hood, which more than confirmed who she really was.

Paolo simply stared at her. His whole body was shaking with shock and disbelief. His jaw dropped widely as he dropped the knives to the ground. Then, without a sound, he quickly kneeled down in front of her.

He hugged his love tightly.

Finally... He was able to cry tears of joy, while Layton and the boys walked up from behind him.

Meanwhile...

"Hurry and choose, Emily Amelia Ruth... Continue, or else you'll only lose even more." Alfred laughed still poking the Soul Gem at Nina's back, but not activating it yet.

Before Emily even had a chance to answer, Nina's head turned slightly to look back at her and Alfred. Her eyes practically had fire in them.

"Don't you give this creep anything!" She yelled to Emily. "You stay strong, Emily! You can do anything!"

Emily's eyes filled with tears at her sister's voice.

Alfred, however; was not too amused.

"Be quiet this instant!" The old man ordered. Nina ignored him altogether and continued to shout Emily's name encouragingly; calling her name strongly, over and over again, wanting Emily to just follow her heart. Even if that meant Emily saving herself, Nina did not mind one bit. "I said, quiet!" He yelled again this time activating the Soul Gem.

And right before Emily's eyes, the gem began sucking the life out of Nina.

Nina's eyes went wide with pain and fear while the glowing from the gem continued to take her soul. Nina jerked her head up towards the ceiling as she let out one long and pained scream. Her eyes welled up with tears as the last of her life drained into the gem.

"NINA!" Emily cried as the little ninja slumped forward. Her hands stilled tied up, Nina could only kneel there and lean her now-heavy head against the wall she was pinned to. Her screams finally ceased as she let a weak moan and sat all too still.

"Nina, NO!" Emily sobbed.

Alfred merely smiled again carrying the gem containing Nina's soul, and placing it next to the chess board chuckling darkly as he did. Nina was still held to the wall.

"You evil monster!" Emily cried glaring ever-more-hatefully at Alfred trying like crazy now to free herself from the chair at this point. "Give back her soul! Nina's the kindest and smartest girl I know!"

Electricity from the chair once again shocked Emily from her repeated attempts to escape; Emily screamed and gasped, but still kept her chin up high. "She's a strong ninja, just like her mother, and you're taking everything she has away!"

Nina – who was barely awake at this point – sat quietly listening to Emily from afar. The chess player's voice was breaking as she spoke, but her speech could not have been more soothing to Nina's ears. What really shattered Nina's heart was the last thing she heard Emily say before closing her eyes...the last thing she could hear that brave girl say...

"You can't do this...! She's my little sister!"

Pure tears flowed down her pale cheeks long after she closed her eyes.

Emily eventually dried her tears and glared back up at Alfred.

"Well then, Emily, now two lives are on the line. Still ready to keep fighting?"

"Yes." Emily said strongly continuing to play the chess game. She could not fail with Nina's life in peril like this.

Meanwhile...

After what seemed like forever, Remi found an opening, and Sharon and Henry were in plain sight. The guards had finally let them go be off on their own in the castle's library. At least for now they seemed to be alone. Either way, Remi was not going to let them slip away again.

Remi quietly snuck into the library. She needed a way to let them know of her presence without scaring them off. As she got through the doors and left the hallways, she could faintly hear voices from the guards who were getting ready to leave. "We need to lock the library doors... Descole will soon arrive with the final gem." They whispered to one another.

As much as Remi would have loved to beat those guys up removing Sharon and Henry from the castle was her first priority.

There was a rush of air behind Remi as the guards closed and locked the doors, and the last words she heard from them as they left completely were, "I wonder why though. Descole mainly wants Sharon. Why only her?"

So Sharon was the main target besides the castle itself?

Sharon and Henry were on the far end of the library, both looking out the window at the castle gardens below, not too happy at all the guards moving around down there. They were everywhere indeed armed to the teeth. Sharon and Henry really did not like this.

"This is getting out of control..." Sharon whispered dreadfully.

"It is." Came Remi's voice as she walked up behind them. Sharon and Henry let out light gasps as they turned and saw the female pilot standing before them. Luckily, they made no louder sounds of alarm. "I don't think these guards are working for you as much as you think they are." Remi said advancing towards the two.

"How on earth did you get in here?" Henry asked a little worried about Remi's appearance. "We heard that you had turned on us and left."

"It's all a lie." Remi shook her head. "We were trying to get inside this whole time, and I've heard very... Interesting things since I was here."

Remi began to explain what had gone on sharing the latest talk within the castle, of course not failing to mention how the two needed to leave right away.

"I can't believe this..." Sharon moaned putting her face in her hands. "Why would they do this? Why now?"

"Come now, Sharon." Henry said getting up. "We must leave now!"

"But what about the guards?" Sharon asked. "When we're gone, they'll come looking!"

"They seem to be after you for the most part, Sharon." Remi put a hand to her chin thinking aloud. "And I still need to look around this castle more thoroughly. I might have a plan." She said with a smile. "Let's just get outta here!"

Remi did a good job of sneaking the two out, and eventually she brought Sharon and Henry to the front half of the castle. The female pilot signaled through the glass windows on the front of the building to where Flora and Katia – who were still in their costumes – were waiting.

On cue, the two younger girls slipped over to the bars and began calling the guards over. Properly distracted again, Remi was easily able to get Sharon and Henry out of the castle and into the safety of the city. Afterwards, they found a building to take shelter behind, and Remi waited calmly for the girls to return.

"That does it!" Flora snapped meeting up Remi with Katia at the meeting place. "I've HAD it up to here with those grabby guards!" Both girls were fuming and tired, but all the same glad to see the mission was a success.

"We're NEVER doing that again..." Katia sighed looking to Sharon and Henry and giving them a bow in respect. Then she looked at Remi wondering what they were gonna do next. "So what's the plan?"

"Right then," Remi said pointing to Flora, "my dear, go get extra clothes and a matching wig of Sharon from the marketplace."

It was clear to Sharon and Henry what Remi was planning on doing now, but this confused the two younger girls greatly.

"Huh? Why?" Flora asked. "Don't tell me YOU'RE going back in there!"

"I'm sorry, Flora, but I must." Remi sighed. "Please, just go find Hershel and the others. Inform them of what I'm doing, alright? Besides, we can't have Sharon and Henry to stick around. You two must keep them safe."

Remi did have a point. Eventually, the girls both agreed and did as they were told. With the perfect costume of Sharon, Remi was easily able to go inside the castle. As far as the guards were concerned, she was Sharon herself.

"Let's hurry," Katia said as she watched for a bit as a few guards were walking Remi inside and further down into the building. Gone. "We need to find the Professor, now!"


	19. Chapter 19: Behind The Mask

Chapter 19: Behind The Mask

Remi was now walking with guards all beside her. They were leading her somewhere, just like they did Sharon and Henry. Only this time it was NOT to the library. At least the two were safe and sound. The guards had no idea it was the great Remi Altava they had with them.

That was their first mistake they made.

"Come this way now, Lady Sharon," a guard said leading her towards some stairs that were going down. It had to be that giant room from before; the one with the large smooth crater of glass sticking into the earth in the bottom floor of the castle basement. If this castle were to go afloat that be the perfect place to view the world below.

Last mistake, however, came when the guard grabbed Remi rather harshly by the arms to force her for the stairs. "Hey!" Remi growled kicking her foot backwards into the guards chest causing him to let go.

The other guards turned around and looked at Remi frightfully as she took off her mask and costume. Remi was glaring now, mad as ever. "Y-you! It's you!" They all gasped in fear.

Remi made a scary smile and charged at them knocking each one of them down and out. "You guys don't know how to treat a lady, let alone recognize one!" She taunted fighting each in the halls that were around till the area got quiet and safe once more.

With all the guards properly knocked out Remi worked on getting them into nearby rooms and out of the way. Now was the best chance of ending things with Descole when he arrived here, and what better way than to meet him at the spot where the guards had tried to take her.

Ever more sneakily Remi hurried down below the castle for a chance for a fight with the man who started all of this madness.

Meanwhile...

"I say...this really is the work of the mask," Layton concluded. He, Luke, and Claus were gathered beside Paolo and Sasha. They were just as shocked as the ninjas that were presents. "You were really brought back to life from it?"

Sasha nodded weakly still sitting on the ground regaining her energy. "Descole brought me back...to my very great shock. Only, I was brought back in a brainwashed state. I could not even recall my own name. Descole used me to gather the souls for his plans as much as he could. If not for this..." She said looking sweetly over at Paolo. "...I'd probably still be trying to kill."

"You're back now. That's all that matters Sasha," Paolo said standing up slowly making the ninja get to her feet again too.

Sasha shook her head sadly looking away. "I must...I should not have come back. I could have killed someone...all of you. And for that I am so sorry."

"It was not your fault, Sasha!" Luke said being brave as he came to her side. "You can now repent for everything you've done wrong! Life is a great thing most don't live twice to tell of."

"Oh..." Sasha blinked looking at Luke another weak smile on her face.

"Either way we can't stay in one place too long now. Descole is still out there," Klaus frowned looking around worriedly. "Enough talk. We don't want him knowing you're back to normal again so soon right?"

Pulling herself together Sasha nodded and looked towards Layton and Paolo. "Right then. Let's go find the others. Is...is Nina alright..?" She asked in a small voice.

"Last time I saw her, yes." Paolo replied pulling Sasha by the arm and into a run. "She's gonna want to see you! Let's hurry. We're almost all together again."

Layton and the boys followed as well hurrying to find the kids before they got themselves into too much trouble.

Little did they know...

Meanwhile...

Emily was so close now. Only a few more moves left and she was sure to have him cornered. She was sure of it! Almost all her chess pieces were gone, luckily not her king piece. It was sure not to be much longer. She just needed one more opening to get through to Alfred's king piece.

Just one more..!

It was clear Alfred himself knew this match was nearing its end. What's worse was that he knew he was losing, and no matter how many times Emily was shocked she only fought harder. The fire in the girl's eyes was unlike anything he'd seen before.

Even so, Alfred was true to his word. He planned to die it might as well be at the hands of the chess champ herself, and regardless his master did need the final soul. Plans for world destruction were nearly his!

"Hang on Nina...hang on..!" Emily whispered dreadfully looking down at Nina every once in a while. The little ninja did not move an inch, or look like she was breathing the whole time she sat in front of the wall as she was. If not for the coils still holding onto her Nina would have been laying on the floor with the lifeless body she had.

"I still don't see why you would work for the likes of the," Alfred sighed. "Such a will like yours is uncanny." While the game was still on, Alfred rolled the Gem with Nina's soul with his fingers a little testing Emily's jumpy state.

"DON'T touch that!" She hissed. "I won't let you get away with what you did to my sister! She's my family now! And I'd be nothing without any of them with me!" Emily slammed down another chess piece right in the way of Alfred's king piece making him wince. "Check..." Emily said with a grin.

It was clear Alfred was out of moves at this point. His chess pieces to help his king were gone or too far from reach. Still all the more willing for death, he smiled crookedly and made his final move allowing Emily to make a check mate.

Alfred laughed at the pain of the shock and merely watched as the device above both of them came hovering over his head. "Master Descole..." He chuckled darkly. "My life is yours!" A strong light from the other Gem in the device easily sucked the remaining life from Alfred's body into the stone.

Just like that it was over. Although the sound of Alfred's laugh still echoed the warehouse for a few more seconds. With the match over the chair pieces holding Emily let go as the Gem with Alfred's soul was sucked up into the ceiling above them. Gone. Long out of reach.

Emily stood up quickly at last looking back over frightfully at Nina as the coils holding her up were finally gone as well. Nina's lifeless body slowly slumped to the ground. "Nina...!" Emily screamed.

There was little time to think, let alone know what really to do. Emily simply grabbed the Soul Gem on the spot next to the chess board and slammed it down hard breaking the board as well as the gem. Hopefully it went back into Nina's body.

With that done Emily ran to her fallen sister and laid her on her back with the head lying properly on Emily's lap. She calmly waited for Nina to wake up.

A long minute went by. Then two. Nothing happened.

Emily felt her heart sink; she tried to shake Nina by the shoulders gently. "Nina..?" she whispered fearfully. With no response again, Emily shock harder voice cracking up as she squeaked her name. "Nina!" She cried tears gathering again from eyes.

Nina did not move.

It... Was it too late? Had the soul been out of place too long? Emily's tears streamed down her face as she quit shaking the still child's body and lay her head down upon it. Tears soaked into Nina's kimono as she hugged her little sister close, crying hard but silently into her.

A few seconds went by; suddenly Emily felt a small hand trying to push her away. A light groan followed after. Emily was so struck with grief she was having a hard time figuring out what was happening. Was Nina-

"Ooh. Get off me Sis...you're heavy." Nina groaned rubbing her eyes; however, despite this the little ninja had a smile on her face. Startled by this Emily sat up straight and gave Nina the most confused shocked look. "That was a long nap, and you tried to suffocate me." She joked.

Emily continued to shed tears, a wide smile growing on her face as she hugged Nina tightly. Nina slightly laughed until the chess player squeezed a little too hard. "Oh Nina!" She gasped with delight. "I'm so happy you woke up!"

"Eep! Too hard! Too hard!" Nina yelped. A happy Emily stood up taking Nina with her, and spun her around a bit before finally letting go. Nina was still laughing in the end as she fell back down gasping. Emily was meanwhile trying to dry her tear stained face.

"Oh goodness, don't you ever do that again!" Emily laughed.

"I should be telling you that!" Nina grinned with hands behind her head. The smile ended upon seeing a lifeless Alfred still sitting on the chair in the warehouse. The little ninja's eyes filling with fear and shock. Emily frowned coming over and helping the girl to her feet.

"Don't look at that," Emily whispered softly leading Nina away and for the exit.

Suddenly the doors to the warehouse flung open. Emily protectively went in front of Nina. Fear it was Descole coming in after them.

"Nina," came a soft voice.

While Emily had no recollection of the female's voice of figure as she stood blocking the doorway, she had to admit...the person looked a lot like Nina only much older.

Nina's eyes went wide and filled with tears. She quietly lowered Emily's hands assuring her that the person at the exit was harmless, and of course this time, not a dream. Nina was wide awake and staring into the face of a long missed mother.

"Mm..." Nina inched forward little by little shaking arms and hands reaching out for Sasha as the mother too came into the room. "Mom...Mommy...it was not a dream..." Nina chocked tears gathering and falling down her eyes. "I DID...I did see you!"

"I'm so sorry." Sasha said weakly voice equally as broken. "I kept you waiting, my little sweetheart." With that said Sasha quietly kneeled down and opened up her arms. Nina burst into tears and zoomed into Sasha.

"Mommy!" Nina cried sobbing harder and harder as she snuggled into Sasha's robes. "It's really you! You're real this time."

"I came back." Sasha smiled sweetly hugging Nina close and rubbing her back. Both mother and daughter just sat there in the middle of the warehouse cuddling one another.

Emily watched from a few feet back overjoyed and happy for them. She looked up to see Paolo, Layton and the boys at the doorway coming in and giving the girls much needed moment alone. Emily quietly walked past them and went to Paolo.

"You did well...Emily," Paolo told her affectionately rubbing the top of Emily's head. The chess player missed this feeling above all else. It was like the family was truly complete again. She had a sister and her mother...and could Paolo be..?

"Pa...Pa." Emily sniffed, again falling into tears, hugging Don tightly. Paolo, though a little shocked by this nonetheless returned the hug. A reassuring sign he understood. He was happy to return the feelings.

Layton and the boys simply watched for a moment longer waiting calmly. Luke had a cheery smile on his face hands behind his back. "I guess…this is another reason why this place is called 'Miracle City'."

"Indeed." Layton nodded in agreement although still in the back of his mind he knew something else was sure to go wrong, and of course these feelings of his were always right.

"Police! Freeze!" A voice boomed out from the outside. Layton quickly moved the boys aside as Inspector Chelmey came in. Sasha and Nina froze as well. Standing up the mother ninja quickly stood in front of her child for protection. "Well, well...if it's not Don Paolo." The inspector frowned. "Not the guy I was looking for but a criminal all the same."

Paolo stood in place also going in front of Emily. Of all the times the inspector caught up with everyone...

"Oh, leave us alone!" Nina snapped stomping her feet. "We've been trying to help!" Sasha quietly held Nina softly back not wanting her to make the matter worse.

An equally mad Luke and Klaus were also not in the mood for the inspector's rude entrance, but stood quietly beside Layton. "Sorry little one. You, Paolo, and Sasha are still on my top criminals list. I'm afraid I must arrest you." Chelmey said confidentially.

Emily stood there in shock, wondering why Chelmey never called her name out. "But...I too was-" She began.

"Emily Ruth, you have no record as of yet with crime," the inspector told her. "Therefore, none of my concern, so step aside."

Luke looked up frightfully at his mentor. "Professor! What do we do?" Layton was still unsure what to say. Before he could open his mouth to talk-

Suddenly the lights in the warehouse all came on at once. Everyone in the building winced and looked out of the intense light. The sounds of dark laughter echoed everywhere as the ceiling above opened up. Soon a dark figure jumped down landing in front of everyone.

Descole.

"Oh I must admit this was quite the show," Descole laughed darkly. "I must thank you all now for coming to witness the raise of a true fortress. Even the police too. Now I have the perfect crowd to see a true 'Miracle'."

"Look around you Descole!" The inspector growled. "We got this place surrounded! Give up now! You're under arrest!"

"Oh quite not." The masked man wagged his finger taking out a few bombs from his robe. "And if you were wise you'd stay back. Otherwise all of you will become the world's smartest pile of ashes."

Everyone followed his command and moved clear of the door and to the corners of the room. Sasha however merely glared and moved up close to Descole drawing her knives. "I'm no longer in your control!" She hissed. "I don't care what you do now to me! I'll fight!"

Descole frowned and went to shove her back, but Sasha was quick and lashed her blade for his face knocking off the mask concealing Descole's face!

Properly stunned for a split second Sasha grabbed the bombs and threw them out of reach and harm of the others.

Layton however was the first to study the man's face and began to noticed something all to similar about it. The hair, the eyes, the face...it looked like...

"Lando?" Layton gasped face turning pale as if he was looking at a ghost. Descole-Lando-turned and shot a glare back at the professor. "It...it can't be. My friend...is it you?" Part of Layton wanted to come up and get a closer look, but he was still in too much shock.

"Heh. It has been a while has it not, Layton?" Lando growled a scary smirk on his face. "I bet you think this whole time you could have gotten away with being a professor without me. After all that talk saying how you did not."

Sasha stood back a tad still having her knives aimed for Descole if he tired anything.

"Why? I don't understand how you could be like this! You were my friend!" Layton yelled. "Please! Let us help you Lando-"

"My name is no longer Lando." Descole growled putting back on his mask. "It is now and forever be Jean Descole. I've abandoned 'Lando' for quite some time now. Tell me though...do you remember that last trip we took together? I bet you can't remember what I was after..."

Descole quietly took out a small golden mask out from his robes. Layton could remember that from anywhere. "The Mask of Miracles!"

"Correct," Descole smirked rubbing the mask softly. "The day I fell into the seemingly bottomless pit it would appear this masked saved my life. I awoke in this very town. At the time it was abandon and in ruins. I realized then...it was the mask's rightful birth place."

"So you were the one to put it back." Layton frowned thinking back to how he did not even know where the place was at the time. "And Henry and Sharon found it. All the pieces fit now. You'd come back for it to start the rise of the castle once more."

"Ahh Sharon." Descole sighed. "It will be nice to see her once more. She'll make a perfect queen for our floating castle. A chance to rule with me over this unforgiving world."

"Lando..." Layton muttered sadly. His friend...his best friend in the whole world. What had this mask done to his mind? He would never have done this before! That mask changed him.

"Sorry but we won't let you get away with this!" Sasha spat. "And now that I'm free you can no longer tell me what to do! I'm of no further use!"

"Wrong my dear." Descole licked his lips charging for Nina. "I have but one final task for you!" Nina stood there in shock as Descole came at her. No bravery in her to fight back in time. Sasha, however, turned on a heel and zoomed in front of Nina, her guard down.

"NO!" She screamed not wanting Descole to take her dearest child. Descole made a fist. With Sasha no longer in a fight stance he easily slammed his knuckles into her gut knocking her out. With more lightning fast speed Descole picked her up onto his shoulders and ran for the exit.

"Mommy!" Nina yelled, shock wearing off. It had been too short of a reunion, and he was taking her away again! "You can't!" The little ninja jumped towards Descole. The man turned on a heel and shoved her towards the floor.

Emily ran down and grasped Nina from behind the two falling to the floor together. Descole in the meanwhile activated his glider, and flew off for the castle with Sasha and mask in hand.

Nina groaned for a moment eyes still wide as she got up and followed everyone else out the door in the long run back to the castle.

Meanwhile...

Remi was still in the bottom half of the castle looking down into the crater of glass and the earth surrounding it. She thought for a moment maybe Descole would come down here first to meet 'Sharon'. At least before going through the plans to lift the castle, but-

Suddenly the whole building shook violently! A horrible noise of the building walls scraping out of the earth. "No!" Remi yelped trying to hold herself steady. "He's moving it already?" Another violent shake, Remi's body went flying out of place and she tumbled hard down into the glass crater!

Her impact cracked the glass at the bottom ever so slightly as the castle lifted from the ground taking her with it. Though stunned Remi sat up and knew she was trapped, and at this point too afraid to move for fear that the crack in the glass would break.

And at this height...she'd fall to her death. Remi merely watched the ground and buildings get smaller as the castle touched the clouds.

Meanwhile...

Layton only found out about Remi as he and the others met up with the girls, who still had Sharon and Henry with them. It was all too clear what happened now.

"Remi..." Layton whispered dreadfully watching the floating castle in the sky.


	20. Chapter 20: Castle of Fright

Chapter 20: Castle Of Fright

Layton and Paolo went straight for the flying contraption. Don's flying contraption. Even though they could have easily taken Layton's car and activated the flying wings from it, the car still lacked the wheels. The landing gear, in other words, that Alfred took from the car when they first got into town. Though the wheels were now found, it is best not to try and put them back on now!

Time was running out as it was!

Layton only allowed Luke to accompany him in the contraption with him and Paolo. All the girls: Nina, Emily, Katia, and Flora were to stay behind with the cops. They'd be more easily protected this way, and Layton could not fit everyone in this contraption!

"Papa!" Nina cried poking her head up to the stop where Paolo could be seen starting up the engine. Little Nina still had tears in her eyes watching her only dad now about to take off into the sky.

"We'll be back soon. You and Emily need take care of things down here." Paolo said not taking his eyes off the floating castle.

With that the contraption took off quickly into the sky. Nina was being held closely from behind by Emily, who was just as scared trying her best to comfort her little sister.

Inspector Chelmey, however, was waving his handcuffs up and down in the air shouting out to Paolo. "Paolo! You're under arrest when you get back here you hear me?" Inspector grumbled more to himself lowering his hands once Paolo's contraption vanished from sight. "He'll be back..."

Meanwhile...

Up in the sky Paolo was fighting the air currents the higher he sped upwards into the sky. He was going so fast the contraption shook. Luke and Layton both had their seat belts on, but they still had to hang onto each other. At the same time Paolo was trying to reach the top and land somewhere; the cannons attached to the bottom half of the castle were already shooting at them!

Dodging and weaving around the powerful blasts the castle stopped going too high into the air. Any further and they would have risked not being able to breathe from being so high up.

But that was the least of their problems now.

Just as Paolo managed to get up high enough to go in for a landing one of the cannons on the side of the castle hit them! This one completely took off the upper propellers. The contraption was starting to fall again.

"Hold onto your hats boys!" Paolo shouted. Layton and Luke did just that and took them off their heads holding them close to their chests. Both of them were sweating bullets.

Without hesitation Paolo activated the backend of his flying contraption and a jet fueled boost of fire pushed everyone forward for the castle. Machine itself still going down, Paolo steered as best them could getting ready for the hard impact. Layton and Luke were screaming loudly.

The contraption barely landed on the castle grounds that were still attached to the floating building. Everyone was still holding on for dear life as Paolo's machine spun and skidded down the walk way out of control.

Finally coming to a stop right near the buildings side everyone took in a weak, shaky sigh.

"Okay sound off, who's not dead?" Paolo half joked. He, Layton and Luke got out of the contraption and wobbled standing on the ground.

"We're gonna need to repair this quick..." Layton muttered looking at the damage on the contraption.

"And also go after the girls and stop Descole!" Luke said looking more determined.

Paolo thought for a moment longer. "Looks like will have to split up." He said gruffly. "Layton, you and Luke go find Remi and try to find parts to help fix the contraption. I'll go find Sasha and Descole. We'll meet back here to get the machine up and flying again."

"What about the castle?" Luke piped up. "We can't simply leave it afloat!"

Layton quietly grabbed Luke by the hand as he and Paolo rushed off to find everyone.

"No time to think about that, my boy. Will think of something I'm sure!" The professor promised.

Layton and Luke traveled to the bottom half of the castle while Paolo searched the upper half. Luckily thanks to Remi the guards in the castle were knocked out and or trapped in a locked room or two. Either way it was a much safer track though the castle then before.

Remi on the other hand herself was frozen stiff at the bottom of the glass crater. She was on her knees looking down at the world below her. Many gears and parts around her where the weapons were going off made loud noises and shook the floor. The Pilot had even more fear in her eyes for the glass showed more signs of cracking beneath her.

Nothing to grab, nothing to hold onto, and shouting for help could prove just as bad.

"Remi?" Layton's voice called out as he stepped just above the crater spot looking down at her. The color drained from his face when he saw how quickly the glass was cracking around her. "Oh Remi..."

"Don't...come clo-close..." She whispered dreadfully eyes filling with tears. It was clear she was quickly giving up in her situation. Remi lowered her head and turned her body away from the professor.

"Ju-just hang on! I'll think of something!" The professor said frustrated. "Just give me time...! Don't quit now."

Luke studied the area around them, the gears and such jutted from the walls working the cannons and such from outside. "Professor, if we had some rope we could tie it to the rotating parts of the gears and have them pull Remi up!"

"Good idea, Luke." Layton nodded looking around. "My boy, go into the lobby and pull off the curtains and bring them back okay? I'll take care of the rest."

"You got it!" Luke smiled quickly running back upstairs.

While Luke was off to get the supplies Layton got onto his belly and lay close to the edge of the crater. "Remi." He said gently. "I promise… I won't ever leave you. Ever. If I can't save you now, I'll die too."

Remi made a moaning sound shaking her head quietly. "No." She sniffed. "The kids!"

"I know. But I will remain with you. Always right beside you. That's what a gentleman does."

Finally, slightly better, Remi smiled looking up weakly at her dearest love. "Hershel."

Meanwhile...

Descole had to be stopped. It was clear he was on the upper top of the castle. Must have known when he got here and raised the castle the Sharon he was looking forward to see was not there. Paolo could just see that mad man now taking his rage out on Sasha.

And if there was one thing he knew for sure...Only further use Sasha could be to Descole was having her life taken away again in order for the mask to work in his favor even more.

Don had to get up there fast!

Meanwhile at the top of the castle Descole was taking his time with Sasha. Being slightly twisted he was still giving her a few final minutes. She was bruised and tied up to one of the support beans in the ballroom of the castle.

Descole marched in a somewhat frustrated way in the ballroom. So many plans ruined! All cause of Layton again! He'd come close to having everything he wanted...Including Sharon...

As if understanding that much from watching Descole's upset state Sasha lifted her head and watched him. Luckily his lack of attention towards her gave the ninja lots of time to work on freeing her hands from the support bean behind her though she did so ever quietly.

"Looks like at one point you did have some sanity left before that mask changed you." Sasha spoke up, alerting Descole making him stop. But of course she kept her hands back behind her to keep looking like she was tied up.

"Shut your mouth. You know nothing." Descole growled walking over to her.

"You loved Sharon...I understand that much." Sasha pointed out, giving Descole a serious expression while she sat there. "There's a small part of you that is still very much human...I know there is. If only you could see that too and stop-"

"I said quiet!" Descole yelled punching the wall above her head. "I can and will kill you again!"

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Go ahead! Kill me again! Get another wish! ...Even if you wish for a life with Sharon here...Don't think it really real. It was made from you wish! Not hers!"

Enraged, but still not using the mask, Descole punched her hard in the face. Sasha, stunned slightly, merely looked up at him with a smirk ever proving her point.

Meanwhile...

"Professor! I got the curtain!" Luke called out making his way back down the stairs to Remi and Layton.

"Not a moment too soon." Layton sighed with relief getting up and temporarily leaving Remi's side. "Hang tight Remi! This will only take a moment!" Layton promised hurrying to Luke.

The curtain was covering most of Luke's body while he'd been dragging it along upstairs to here. Luke could barely lift it. "Will this work professor..?" He asked weakly.

"It should! Thank you, my boy." Layton said taking the curtain and starting to rip apart the fabric. Getting the rope attached to it out. With that done Layton gently lowered the rope down towards Remi taking care not to hit the glass around her too much. "Grab it and hold on tightly!" He ordered down to her.

Remi nodded weakly shaky hands reaching for the rope. However, the slightest movements caused the glass below her to crack from her shift in weight. It would not be long now at this rate. "Almost got it..." she whispered dreadfully heart speeding up in pure fear. "Almost."

Finally, her hands grasping the rope Remi held on for dear life. "Alright then. This is gonna be rough." Layton said to her swinging his half of the rope upwards to the ceiling where the gears were poking out of the walls.

Nicely aimed the rope end Layton flung up had been caught and grinded into. The gears twisted and tried to turn more and more lifting Remi up from the glass crater.

"It's working!" Luke cheered jumping up and down. Layton himself smiled over at Remi walking close to the edge. He was about to ask if she could swing the rope close enough to land down next to them when-

Suddenly, the gears stopped rotating leaving Remi trapped in the air. The flow of gear parts around the castle operating the cannons from outside stopped all together. More damage being done from the parts still trying to keep working even with the rope caught in between them.

Metal and other thick heavy parts springing loose! Other gears around them working the cannons popped out of the walls and shot everywhere! Layton and Luke ducked avoiding getting hit by them. More astray pieces of metal bashed the already cracked glass crater below busting it open!

A strong wind from the opened hole in the ground started to suck everything in the room down and out of the castle. Layton, Luke, and Remi would be next if he did not think fast! While Remi continued to hang on for her life, barely managing the grip on the rope, Layton pushed Luke into going up the stairs away from the powerful suck from the crater.

"Professor!" Luke screamed from the stairs seeing him not following.

"I'm going for Remi! Be right back!" He hollowed.

Remi found it harder and harder to keep hold of the rope. The wind was so strong she'd not make it much longer. Eyes closed tightly she simply whimpered and lowered her head in defeat.

"REMI!" Layton called reaching close by her. He could feel the air down by his feet pulling him towards the edge. Layton held onto the wall behind him for support.

Even with her eyes close Remi shook her head at him. "Hershel! Leave now! There is nothing you can do!" Her grip on the rope weakened more, she slid ever closer for the hole.

Layton could not help but recall...the similar day it happened to Lando the fall that he could not save his best friend from. The professor's eyes shook in terror. Now Remi too...?

"No!" Layton yelled running forward letting the wind from the hole give him even more speed. "Not without you!" Remi opened her eyes wide to see Layton jumping from the edge and straight towards her. The might of the leap and rush of air gave him the extra boost as he slammed into Remi making the rope move sideways.

The professor hugged Remi tightly as they flew and landed inches from the craters edge to the safety of the floor. Layton still held onto her as they barrel rolled to a stop. For a confused stunned moment the two panted as they looked at each other.

Layton chuckled at Remi's shocked looks as he inched away from her to let her sit up. "You idiot!" Remi sniffed lightly hitting his shoulder. "You could have...! You could have..." While she stuttered for words Layton lightly kissed her cheek and stood up bringing Remi to her feet as well. Smiling thoughtfully, the Pilot held onto Layton as he started to lead her upstairs where Luke was.

"I'll always be there when you need me." He vowed.

Once at the main halls of the castle again they went straight to Luke. Remi seemed recovered from her shock now as the two let go. "So we got Remi back and stopped the cannons," Luke began, "should we go up and find Descole?"

Layton shook her head motioning the others to follow. "No. Let's start looking for parts to use to fix Don's contraption! It's are only way down!" And of course with a skilled mechanic like Remi back with them fixing it would be twice as fast!

Meanwhile...

Don came busting in through the doors to the ballroom angrily shouting out Descole's name. "Let Sasha go!" He ordered.

Descole, who was kneeled down in front of Sasha, turned around and looked at Paolo with a glare. He slowly stood up and faced away from his captive. "Well now...Late again then." he said trying to pull up another confident smirk. "I'm sorry but you should know better than to come all this way. You can't possibly beat me."

"I just want Sasha back." Don growled still walking towards them.

On cue Sasha stood up and jumped over Descole and near Paolo. She too smirked at Don. "Nice to see you, Donny!"

"You too..." Paolo smiled happily at her cunning to get free like that. What more did he except.

Descole growled again and took out a small shock gun from his robes and pointed it towards Sasha. "Back together again huh? I might be beaten...but I'll make you suffer."

Enraged, Paolo jumped in front of Sasha just as Descole fired the gun. "NOT HER!" He roared letting the blast hit him full. Sasha's eyes widened as she watched Don fall backwards from the hit laying stunned from the attack.

She quickly ran to him and grabbed her old daggers from his coat. Glaring hatefully at Descole she pointed them at Descole. "No one touches my master!" she spat running up to attack.

While Descole and Sasha fought Paolo was trying to regain his balance to stand up. Seriously having the wind knocked out of him, he was practically clawing the walls trying to use them to stand.

For the moment the fight was going from okay to worse. Descole brought out his rapier and easily fought with Sasha's small knives. To a point during the short match the dark man pinned her to a wall. Yet again like just a few years when he killed her before.

"Any last words?" He asked her bringing his sword back getting ready to stab her in the chest to finish her off.

Sasha looked up at him still smirking despite her situation. "Well as a matter of fact..." She half laughed. "I wish this castle would crash hard into the ground! Never to be used by you again!"

"What a lovely statement!" Descole scoffed lashing his arm forward and sticking the sword into her chest. Sasha's eyes went wide as she lowered her head body slumping a little.

Paolo's eyes went wider from the sight of this, his hands reaching out helplessly for her. "NO!" He screamed loudly voice breaking.

A long pause went by as Descole still kept the sword in her panting hard a shaky smile on his face. "I...I win." He said tiredly.

Descole went to move his sword out of her...when suddenly; Sasha's hands moved up on their own and grasped the thin sword slowly pulling it out on her own. Of course Descole shocked by this could only jump slightly in shock.

"It can't be! That's impossible!" He gasped.

Then, something shiny and gold slipped out of Sasha's shirt and landed on the ground in pieces.

It was the mask. It had taken the hit from Descole's sword. It had been hidden in the front of the ninjas chest. "Tsk, tsk!" Sasha laughed. "You should know better than to turn your back on a ninja!" She told him recalling when he had the mask in his pocket kneeled down in front of her just as Paolo first came in.

Don was caught between words on just how shocked he was as much as Descole. Before either one of them could say a phrase Sasha bopped Descole on the head with the flat end of his own sword. Properly stunned Sasha raised her foot and collided it into Descole's chest sending him crashing to the floor knocked out. The mask he wore on his head falling off in the process.

Paolo quickly, but shakily, ran to her side hugging her lightly. Sasha happily returned the hug.

The moment was broken when the castle made a violent shake nearly making them fall down. "Oh now what?" Don gasped letting go trying to keep him and Sasha steady.

"I would guess the castle's coming down." Sasha grinned sheepishly.

"Coming down?" Don yelped half glaring at Sasha remembering her wish just before the mask was broken.

Sasha rubbed the back of her head with one hand while giving a thumbs up to Paolo with the other. "With a crash, boom bang!" She laughed her carefree nature kicking in now at the WRONG time.

"DARN IT SASHA!" Paolo snapped as castle shook even more as it began to decent down towards the earth quickly. Shaking his head he motioned her to follow as he began to run for the exit. "Come now! We have to hurry to the others!"

Sasha began to follow after Don running by his side. Suddenly a look of guilt crossed her face, as she stopped and looked back at the motionless Descole. Her heart sank. With a moment of hesitation she hurried back to the man and kneeled down.

"Sasha!" Paolo turned and simply looked at her while the ninja softly touched the cheek of her enemies face out of sympathy. "Leave him! Leave him and let's go!" He ordered.

Sasha shook her head looking now at Descole not as a killer...but as a young boy. The same one in fact Layton lost for all those years ago. Not to mention something else rather known. "He's the only reason I'm alive." She said slowly looking to Don with a sad look. "We at least owe him for that... Don't we Don?"

Paolo bit his lip. As much as he hated the man for all the trouble, Sasha was right. They did at least need to thank him for that. "You're right." Paolo replied hurrying over to Sasha's side and helping him carry Descole away.

The two quickly heading back to find the others before it was too late.


	21. Chapter 21: So Long, Never Goodbye

Chapter 21: So Long, Never Goodbye

The sheer dead weight of Descole's knocked out body was hard to carry let alone go through the castle with. Nevertheless, Sasha insisted bringing him to safety on the ground with the others. As far as she believed Descole was still human deep down. No matter what he had done in his past.

To a point, Sasha finally managed to place the man on her back and shove Paolo into walking faster. By the time they reached the contraption they both found Layton, Remi and Luke finishing up the final touches on the fling device.

"Sure this thing will fly again?" Paolo asked Layton noting the last minute parts and gears that had been placed on. Remi in the meantime was helping Sasha place Descole rather harshly into the back seat of the contraption.

"Come now, Paul," Layton said tipping his hat as he too jumped in, "I'm as sure as that's your name."

Paolo's face turned a bright shade of red as he jumped in after and started up the engine. The ground was not to far now. They needed to hurry. As planned the contraption lifted high into the sky again; the group spun off up into the clouds. The castle fell its way down landing in the fields and grassy plains next to the city.

Due to whatever mechanical parts left in the building the castle cracked and blew apart upon impact. The legend of the Castle of Miracles would soon fade from memory.

Everyone looked down at the remains of the castle thinking of it, although Sasha commented on something completely irreverent to what was going on.

"Paul? That's your real name huh?" She snickered from the back seat. "Gee, I wonder if your mum knows you changed it like that!"

Paolo snapped his head in Sasha's direction giving her quite the nasty glare as he took his eyes of the sky. "Oh will you just drop it!" He snapped hands holding the steering lever to the side a little.

The contraption suddenly jerked in the air. Everyone-minus Descole- screamed as the device spun backwards and did a flip in the air. People down on the streets looked up at the screams and stared in shock at what was going on with the contraption. It was like watching an air show.

"Don't drop us! Don't drop us!" Luke screamed holding onto the professor for dear life.

Paolo worked on trying to get the contraption under control again. The device was hard though with the engine shaking so roughly. The whole contraption was literally doing dunks going up and down violently. It was like being on a roller coaster.

"This is gonna be a hard landing!" Paolo called ordering everyone to hold on tightly. "I'm gonna try and land in the clearings!"

And oddly enough either out of sanity or just plain enjoyment Sasha was laughing nails digging into the leather of the backseat.

The contraption made a hard touch down on the earth. Once again skidding on the ground and taking another roll. Gears and springs made up on the floating castle came busting out with each hard roll on the ground. By the time the contraption stopped hardly anything was left.

Layton was one of the first to climb out dizzily stumbling around trying to regain his balance. "Is...Is everyone alright?" He stuttered weakly.

On the other hand Luke simply jumped from the contraption and landed in Layton's arms knocking the wind out of the professor and sending him crashing onto his back. "I won't ever complain about Flora's driving again professor." Luke moaned.

While Remi eventually helped carry Descole out of the device Paolo looked back at Sasha who was still in the back seat all buckled up. "Sasha?" He asked quietly a crooked smile on his face.

"Thank you for riding the loopy line..." Sasha smiled back holding her head.

Don could only keep smiling at her.

As promised the group made their way back to Inspector Chelmey and the group. Layton arrived to find Klaus among the group who was not a very happy boy. His arms crossed as he was standing with the girls. The moment he saw Layton he pointed an angry finger at him.

"YOU! You take Luke up there to save Remi and Sasha but you leave me behind?" He yelled. From behind him, Katia and Flora went running up to Remi and hugged her tightly overjoyed to see their long time friend again safe from harm.

"Now, now Klaus." Layton said sweating a little around the face. "Who else would have been better to watch over the girls here while we were away? That's all that happened."

Klaus rolled his eyes still shooting glares at Layton, and making a pouting face. "Likely story! That's something Luke should have been around for!"

"Oh but Klaus I am a Gentlemen after all. Why would I lie?"

"Don't use that excuse on me!"

The moment was broken by the inspector as he finally intervened. "Alright. That's enough." He said gruffly. "Now we need to start getting to the more serious matters here."

During the time up fighting and saving the girls the inspector had walked around leaving Barton to look after Nina and Emily. Thankfully, thanks to this he was able to find the missing wheels to Layton's car. Now they could finally head home.

But for Descole as well as Paolo's group...

"Do you really have to take them in..?" Luke asked looking sadly to Sasha and Paolo. Surely, after all the help they did during this adventure the inspector could spare them from rotting in jail with Descole. Little Nina would have to be taken in too. But someone else was missing. "And where did Emily go?"

"First off yes I have to arrest them Luke." Inspector said crossing his arms. "Be it as they did help stop this destruction before it spread too far they might one day get off easy, but they still are criminals. With many years of crimes they did. As for Emily Ruth; since this was her first time meeting them and being around them she does not have the same reputation. I let her go."

So that meant Emily was off somewhere by herself right about now.

The inspector personally cuffed Don, Sasha and Descole afterwards. Meanwhile the others could only stand and watch. An all too quiet Nina was standing sadly away from the group near the side of the car.

Sasha took one look at her and made a smirk.

"Finally we get to see the great Descole behind bars." The inspector said to the now conscious man. "Or should I start calling you Lando now?"

"Don't celebrate too soon Inspector." Sasha said. "I've worked with 'Lando' for many years. He's cleverer than he looks."

"I abandoned that name. I'd rather not use it again." Descole mumbled seemingly looking down at the cuffs on his hands.

Layton stepped in front of Descole sadly wanting to give one more look at him before he was hauled away. "Just answer me this." The professor began seriously. "Why? Why not tell me you were alive? Why do all this for so many years? Why try and...an..."

"...kill you?" Descole sighed. "In truth...maybe the mask changed me around, formed a new me. But all and all after saying all those years you did not want to be a professor. All the traveling...and yet here you are, got a real chance in all this. When I tried to return home I only come back to find a death certificate and a matching grave. The name of Lando Ascad no longer existed. All my dreams of my future now were yours and all the other young professors out there."

"I...I'm sorry. I had no idea." Layton pulled the brim of his hat over his eyes.

"Of course...when you kill so many it's hard to stop. I assume this is when I lost my sanity." Descole continued. "Funny, I never thought you would ever found the real me... how much people change."

Sharon too was standing alongside Henry watching the inspector get behind Descole ready to lead him towards the police car. "Lando...we might have been able to help you if you had-" Sharon began to say.

"I don't need pity anymore Sharon." Descole shook his head at her. "Back then I may never have showed it...by I did love you. Even through this twist of insanity. That is why I wanted to have you. Instead of the husband YOU choose to have."

Sharon's cheeks turned a light shade of red her mouth gaping open in shock.

"And one day I swear you this...we'll meet again." He finished turning away. "Back to normal again or not...I'll find you."

"Don't think you'll be seeing anyone for a while now Descole! Now march!" The inspector ordered trying to push him away. Suddenly, something hard and shiny hit the ground below the inspector's feet. A cloud of smoke filled the air blinding everyone. "What in blazes?"

By the time the smoke cleared Descole was once again gone.

"I tried to warn you..." Sasha sighed.

It was a clear fail to try and search for Descole now. And besides that Chelmey had to get his other arrests back to London. Any other people such as the ones in the castle apparently jumped out the castle upon its lift off. It would be hard to locate them if they lived from that.

"The rest of you are free to go now." The inspector said after some last minute talks to one another. With that he ordered Barton to cuff Sasha and Paolo and put them in the car with Nina.

Sasha kept staring at Barton as he led her to the cop car. "Aww, you make the cutest little cop!" She cooed.

Barton seemed to hide his face more. "A-ah...please...don't..." He gulped.

While the inspector finished collecting some things before heading back to the car as well, he turned to see something rather odd. "Wha...what? BARTON!" He yelled.

To everyone's shock Barton released the hand cuffs holding Sasha's hands together! In the same quick speed the ninja picked up the cop and put him in the back seat of the cop car. "Sorry sweetheart! I'm driving!" She laughed to the 'cop'.

Chelmey was too late as he tried to rush to the car and grab the door. Sasha jumped into the front seat and pushed on the gas pedal. Don Paolo, Nina and Barton were in the car with Sasha driving at top speed down the road.

"Barton..." The inspector's mouth hung wide open. "What got into him?"

Layton spotted something out of the corner of his eyes eating up candy at one of the towns stands. "Inspector." Layton pointed at it.

Sure enough there was Barton distracted by sweets! Luke, too, was equally shocked as the others. "But wait! If Barton's there...then who was...?" From behind Luke Flora and Katia simply giggled they knew what happened.

In the cop car driving down the road...

Sasha drove quickly down the open dirt road, safe and free at last, Paolo sitting by her side in the passenger's seat, and their two loving kids in the back. For it was none other than Emily Ruth dressed as Nina. And Nina was of course dressed in the cop suit to appear as Barton.

"You kids sure did do a good job 'taking care or things' like I asked huh?" Paolo smirked looking back at them while they removed their masks and costumes. "You must have made those with all the stands and custom shops from town."

"Yep! Barton was not good at watching anyone but the food stands!" Nina giggled looking over at Emily. And it was clear why Emily was behind the car while dressed as Nina. Her chest size and height would have given her away if she had not. "But Emily...eventually now they'll know it's you here. Think you'll be okay with us as a family?"

Emily smiled at her and merely winked. "It's a living!" She smiled.

"It just goes to show you how smart you kids are!" Sasha began to say, but then suddenly the inspector's voice boomed over the police radio.

"SASHA I KNOW YOU CAN HERE ME!" He roared obviously talking from a walky-talky from back at the city.

Grinning more Sasha answered the phone. "That's a roger, sir! I'm here!" She replied.

"You think you're that smart to keep getting away from the law? Over." The inspector replied back with police commands.

"Well, it was our lovely children's idea this time. Over."

"You better turn yourself over! Over." He growled getting annoyed.

Sasha just kept laughing. "Why don't YOU roll me in the clover! Over!" With all said and done the connection was cut off.

An angry Chelmey cussed loudly as he threw down the walky-talky.

At one point Layton came up to the inspector's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Never fear. We can at least give you a ride back to London." Layton said gently holding back laughter of his own.

As if the poor man had another choice now.

"I still can't believe you're here Sasha..." Don sighed relaxing as they drove quietly down the road. This family of his once again had their freedom, and the one person in his life he thought had been lost forever...back with him at last.

"I don't mean to sound corny, but I was always here." Sasha said looking at Don gently with her big soft eyes. "And with this second chance..." She whispered leaning towards him closing her eyes for but a moment.

Paolo knew that look; he too leaned forward and closed his eyes for a first in a long time real kiss.

Lips connected to...something.

"Donny, you need to shave." He heard Sasha's voice mutter. Confused by this the two opened their eyes. They were kissing the cat! Neo! Sasha blushed and quickly turned away and kept driving while Paolo turned and glared at Nina who was holding the darn cat in her arms.

"Nina for the love of!" Don spat trying to spit out the fur in his mouth. Neo simply licked his lips making a purring sound from the sudden kiss. "I thought we left that darn cat at home!"

"Aww, But I did not want her to be lonely!" Nina complained pulling the white fluffy cat back into her arms. "So I hid her during the trip!"

"Aww, that's my sneaky girl!" Sasha cooed at her again. Emily on the other hand was laughing again in the backseat.

Don was still rubbing his lips face steamy mad. This was no happy family life for him. Surrounded by GIRLS! "Sasha! We are not encouraging this!"

"HA! I am!" Sasha snickered.

"Aww, come on Mr. Paolo! It was funny!" Emily added.

"You're gonna be the death of me!" Don yelled. "Why do I keep getting outnumbered?"

Meanwhile...

Before the long drive home with everyone, Layton and the kids said their goodbyes to Sharon. Though they could understand this would not be the last time they would meet. The professor knew as much as he knew Lando-his dear friend, Descole now or not he'd do well with his promise of coming back. Mainly for Sharon.

"I know deep down you had a crush on me too back then Hershel. Don't hide it." Sharon said light smile on her face. "And so did Lando...deep down. I think he was just trying to hide it." She looked down sadly. "...I should have seen it coming. Maybe if I'd known sooner..."

Layton shook his head placing a comforting hand on Sharon's hand. "No more thinking back on the past. I've done my share of that lots of times too. You can only look to the future. Just know this...deep down, no matter what that mask did to him, somewhere inside is the real friend we knew. We'll get him back one day." He smiled lightly.

Of course Sharon could only meet with Layton's smile.

"So what will you do now Miss Sharon?" Luke asked packing the last of the things into the trunk with Klaus helping. "Are you really gonna stay here?"

Sharon sighed deeply looking back to Henry who did not seem rather happy with her. The whole matter of someone else having feelings for his wife would be enough to get his blood boiling, and that was worse was Sharon seemed to have feelings for Lando back.

"Well...we still have that cabin close by town to stay at so we can keep watch here better." Sharon replied putting on her best smile. "Don't worry." She turned to Layton, as the professor too seen the look on Henry's face. "I'll be fine. We'll meet again."

"Till then Sharon." Layton said tipping his hat.

"Now that we go that settled can we PLEASE go home?" Klaus complained glaring at Luke. "And can I not sit with this kid the whole way?"

"Geez, whine, whine, whine!" Katia smiled smugly walking up behind Klaus with Flora too coming up behind him and Luke.

Klaus growled turning around at the same time as Luke. "Well you don't get why we-" Both boys stopped at once.

Here and now Katia and Flora had switched back into their dancing costumes! Both girls bashing their eyes at the now stunned boys giggling cutely as they turned red. "Will it be okay if we sat with you?" Flora winked.

"We won't be any trouble." Katia grinned at both of them coming up and hugging Luke and Klaus.

In shock and now seemingly light on their feet the boys' eyes practically rolled back in their sockets. Layton himself looked over at this but did not seem as pleased! "Now see here young ladies!" He gasped. "That's not proper for young lady!" He had to quickly turn away as his own face turned a light shade of pink.

"Well, well now Hershel..." Remi blinked looking at him with crossed arms. "So your real guy nature is showing." Of course Remi was only half joking.

"Please not now Remi." Layton sighed.

Eventually giving in Layton let the girls keep their costumes on as they got in the car to go home at last. The inspector and Barton had to actually ride on the top of the car due to the lack of room. And he was with the law after all. This might have counted for 'bending the rules'.

Remi kept matters as calm as she could during the ride home having Luke sit on her lap with her in the front seat. Meanwhile Klaus got to sit between Flora and Katia.

"Aww!" Luke groaned trying to look back at Flora. But Remi just kept moving his head to face the road again. "Why does Klaus get to sit back there?"

"You're too young for that Luke." Remi smirked still treating him like the kid he was. And besides all that she did care like the mother she was. "I would not worry about Klaus anyway. He won't get away with anything back there either!"

"So Katia..." Klaus purred leaning up to her about to move in for a kiss. "I say you keep the dress."

Just as he came close to kissing the inspector's head looked down from the window behind Katia. If that did not make Klaus jump back, the loud sound of Chelmey's first knocking on the glass did!

"Hey now!" The inspector scoffed. "There will be no kissy, kissy, making out on this ride! Hands to yourself and get that smug look off your face!" Klaus did as he was told and sat calmly back into his seat. When he did the inspector lifted his head out of range of the window. Thinking he was home free, Klaus tried again to at least rub Katia's leg once. "I MEAN IT NOW! HANDS OFF!" Klaus quickly withdrew his hand.

"Oh come on!" He yelled face red as ever. The girls could just sit and laugh about it while Klaus pounded the ceiling of the car with his fists.

"Keep this up and I'll count it as assault to an officer!" Chelmey shouted back.

-0-000-00-

Months past. The school year was finally over. Remi knew what this meant...it was time to move just like she was suppose to. Her time to go to France had come as much to hers and Layton's dismay. Of course, due to other arrangements she'd not be going alone. Klaus and Katia too had to come with her.

That summer's evening, Layton, Luke and Flora gathered at the docks for a goodbye.

"I guess I'll see you when I see you." Luke said looking up at Klaus. Feeling sadder knowing this day had finally come.

Klaus smiled softly and ruffled the top of Luke's head taking off his hat in the process! "Hey! No sad face! You know I'll be back to annoy you soon enough!"

"Yeah well no one ever said I was gonna miss that!" Luke half glared up at him making weak jumps up and down to try and get his hat back.

Katia and Flora merely hugged and stepped back shaking hands. "I left you a few new cookbooks." Katia said. "You can practice on Layton and Luke till you get good at it." She laughed.

"Oh they always tell me I'm getting better and better! This should be fun! Thank you." Flora smiled to her. "Make sure you write to us and say how everything goes! We want you home as soon as possible!"

"Don't worry. We'll be together soon. Right, Remi?" Katia asked turning to look at the pilot while she too was saying her goodbyes to Layton. All the kids in fact at this point looked up at the adults.

"We will." Remi replied looking up sadly at Layton while they held hands. "Somehow...will get back together."

"If you can't get back here on your own Remi I will come for you." Layton vowed. "If they don't let you come home I will bring you home myself. This is a promise I make...not as a gentlemen...but as your love. I'll always come for you."

He leaned in and gave Remi a much needed kiss to the lips giving her one last tight hug as he did. Heart breaking for the both of them. The embrace only lasted so long as the horn to the boat Remi and her group would be riding in sounded off.

It was time to go...

Slowly, but surely, Remi and Layton pulled away. Klaus and Katia went ahead first getting aboard the boat.

Remi had to keep herself from crying. She had to be strong just a little while longer. As she began to turn and head up the ramp Layton quickly grabbed her hand. "Wait." He began as he pulled off his top hat and gave it to her.

"Hershel what are you-" She began to say. Layton placed a finger to her lips.

"I want you to keep this with you...until you find the answer within. Only then will you send it back to me...until I come for you." Layton whispered in her ear afterwards pushing Remi forward gently till she was up the ramp and with the kids.

Layton quietly walked back down and stood next to Luke and Flora smiling strongly as he waved his goodbyes.

"Hershel..." Remi said in a voice barely heard holding the professor's beloved top hat in her arms protectively.

The ramps pulled out from the boat, and the ship soon sailed off into the distance. While Katia cried into Klaus heartbroken from the leave, Remi continued to watch her home...the city of London vanish from sight over the ocean.

-000-000-000-

Once in Paris Remi and the kids spent the summer unpacking in their new home. The sights and everything were lovely. Missing their home or not it was rather nice peaceful place too.

Throughout the summer as well Remi spent her days just looking at Layton's hat. She could still not figure out completely what he meant. A puzzle maybe? Eventually school started. On that day, she finally understoond.

Coming home from her first day as a college professor she quietly came upstairs like she did any other day merely smirking softly while Klaus and Katia seemed to be making cookies in the kitchen. Arguing about Klaus who wanted to lick the spoon! Katia simply hit him playfully with it.

Remi came quietly up to her room and shut the door behind her taking off her coat and sitting down at the desk where Layton's top hat still sat.

For a while longer she could only feel around the hat with her hands thinking back on all her adventures with him, with everyone. It made her smile more just thinking about them. Remi missed them so.

Playing around with the hat more, Remi tipped it over ever so slightly till the hat was on its side. That's when she saw small letter attached to the top inside of the hat! Shocked Remi reached in slowly and pulled it out. It was a letter from Layton of course meant only for Remi.

She started to tear the letter open from the top, as she did something small popped out and bounced onto her desk. Gasping in shock not wanting it to fall to the floor Remi reached her hand out and grabbed it quickly. Though still managing to hold the letter with her other hand.

And what she held onto as she opened the palm of her other hand made her eyes grow big from shock...her heart sinking as lost tears gathered slowly in her eyes.

It was a diamond wedding ring.

The letter the ring came with, of course in the professor's handwriting, read:

"Until next we meet Remi Altava, will you marry me one day?"

The tears gathered at the edge or Remi's eyes finally spilled over landing on the letter as well as the ring in her hands. She wept hard, but quietly, as sad smile spreading on her face all the while.

A few days late Layton received his top hat back in the mail with a note from Remi that simply said: "I do." With a missing ring Layton knew was on Remi's finger at this very moment. He could only smile proudly as he put his top hat back on...

…He and Remi waited for the day to finally come...

_And the adventures have come to an end… Or have they?_


End file.
